The Dark Side of The Moon
by Joanne Amelia
Summary: They say that love is the most powerful, magical thing in the world and it can rid of evil. But what if something unexpected is discovered, something opposite of good, strong enough to diminish love itself? A story of romance, mystery, humor and rivalry.
1. The White Wolf

**PLEASE READ: In this story, I felt like connecting a few details of Twilight, and making up my own—hey, it's fan fiction. :) Okay, anyway. So I'll just tell you the Twilight detail I got, nothing else, so it won't spoil much. Okay, so, remember Breaking Dawn? Jacob wasn't a werewolf, he was just a shape shifter. The choice of the shape of the wolf, according to the book, was pure chance. They inherit the ability to change form from their ancestors—it's genetic. They do not multiply like how true werewolves do: by infecting. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE ORIGINAL DETAILS I HAVE MADE MYSELF. :)**

* * *

1. THE WHITE WOLF

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were all seated on the floor of their dormitory, laughing their heads off.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sirius asked. James said, "Uh, quarter to midnight. Good thing it's a Friday!" and they all started laughing again.

"Prongs, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Sirius, wearing a mischievous smile. James immediately wore the same identical smile. "Yes!"

Remus' smile faded. "You guys are thinking of sneaking out to the grounds again, aren't you?" James and Sirius nodded enthusiastically. Peter let out a squeaky, nervous laugh. "Let's go!" he said. Suddenly, James stood up and got his invisibility cloak. Sirius and Peter also stood up. "Moony, aren't you coming?" Peter asked Remus, a little upset. "No," said Remus, "my transformation is tomorrow," he gave a sad smile. "Oh," James said, holding his cloak, "Oh, yeah. Well then, we'll just tell you all about our little adventure later, then."

They all laughed.

Remus shook his head, "I bet the only adventure you'll three get in tonight is detention!"

* * *

"OUCH, WORMTAIL! THAT WAS MY FOOT!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Padfoot, shut up, you'll get us in trouble!" James hissed at Sirius.

"But that was MY foot!"

"OH, we can all worry about your BELOVED foot later—"

"Who's there?" asked a new, wheezy voice.

"Filch!" whispered the three at the same time.

"Who's in here? Show yourself! I command you!"

The three stifled a laugh.

"I know you're in here even if I can't see you. Mrs. Norris will find you, won't you my sweet—"

And then there was a booming sound from the third floor, followed by Peeve's menacing laugh.

"I'll get you Peeves!" and Filch went running to the staircase.

"That was close," James said, relieved.

Sirius opened the main door and they slipped out of the castle as quietly as they could.

They were already on the grounds. It was raining hard.

"Oh, dammit," Sirius said.

"Nevermind the rain," said James, "maybe tonight will be more interesting than the other times we snuck out."

"Right then," Sirius said, clasping his hands. "Let's head to the Forbidden Forest ."

They walked a little and then suddenly heard a loud whimper from what sounded like a dog. They turned their heads and saw a white animal fighting off the branches of the Whomping Willow.

"W-what is that?" Peter said, a little nervous.

They all backed away. "It… it looks like a white wolf, I think," answered James.

The white wolf escaped the tree, ran fast past the Marauders and headed straight to the Forbidden Forest .

Nobody spoke. It seemed like an instinct to the three to follow the wolf. And they did. When they reached the forest, however, there was no sign of the wolf. Not even anything white.

Peter was stuttering.

"Ssh! Quiet! I can hear something," James silenced Peter.

They all remained quiet, and James tried hard to listen in the darkness. And there it was, a faint crying from what sounded like a girl.

"I can hear it, too!" exclaimed Sirius.

They walked deeper into the forest, and the sound was becoming louder. They felt tired and cold in the rain and were about to give up their search when they saw what they were looking for.

"Look!" Sirius said, pointing to a girl of about their age, clearly lost. He started to walk towards her when James pulled him back. "No! Don't, Sirius! She's from Durmstrang, look at what she's wearing!"

Clearly, she was from Durmstrang. She was wearing black leather trousers and matching black leather boots, a dark red long sleeved top and a gold cloak lined with fur with the logo of Durmstrang at the back.

"No, Prongs. Just look at her, she needs our help," Sirius said and took the invisibility cloak off of him. He started to walk slowly towards her.

"Excuse me?" he said.

She stopped crying in an instant and suddenly, she looked furious. She withdrew her wand from inside her cloak and suddenly blast a stunning spell in Sirius' direction and missed him by inches.

"NO! WAIT, STOP! I'm here to help!" Sirius said, holding his hands in front of him.

The mysterious girl slowly lowered her wand. She didn't speak.

James finally took the invisibility cloak off of him and Peter.

"Please," James said, "We'll help you."

She walked forward, straight to James. She looked him in the eyes so close that it made James feel uneasy. She tore her eyes away from him, and did the same to Sirius. Then, she looked into Peter's eyes. She frowned at him and backed away. The boys didn't like it much. They felt weird around her. It was like she wasn't human. But she looked human. James, Sirius and Peter supposed she was beautiful, but she had deep gashes on her skin.

"Who are you?" Peter was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?"

She looked around, as if checking if there was anyone listening, and said, "My name is Jolie Daniels. I come from Durmstrang… but I ran away tonight." She eyed their uniforms. "You're from Hogwarts."

"You ARE in Hogwarts." James said.

"Please, I need to speak to somebody. P-professor Dumbledore, maybe? Is he here?"

"Sure. We'll take you to him. I've been there loads of times because of my detentions, I know the password."

Then they started walking back to the school.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Thanks for reading guys. I haven't typed much, but I have the whole story in mind. I'll try to update ASAP. School's next week already. ANYWAAAAY-- What was that white wolf?! How did Jolie get into Hogwarts?! Answers will be in the later chapters. :) as in, way way later. =))**


	2. Forced and Furious

**PLEASE READ: Second chapter up! No, third chapter yet, sorry. :) I'll update ASAP, promise!**

**

* * *

  
**

2. FORCED AND FURIOUS

"Albus Dumbledore?" Jolie asked tentatively as she entered Dumbledore's study. A low whistle-like sound startled her, and she looked around and saw a phoenix perched on a desk. She approached the phoenix, unafraid, and it nibbled affectionately on her finger.

"What brings a Durmstrang student here in my study?"

For a moment, Jolie thought the phoenix had actually spoken. But it was Albus Dumbledore, with his long silvery beard, standing mid-way in his staircase. Jolie just simply stared at him.

Dumbledore smiled at her gently, and gestured to the phoenix. "Fawkes is a marvelous creature, my dear. A phoenix, you know." He nodded.

"Yes, sir," Jolie mumbled.

"Now," Albus Dumbledore said in a business-like way, "you wish to speak to me."

Jolie opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Dumbledore said it as a statement, not a question. "Sir," Jolie said, "I need a place to stay… No, to study. I… I can't take it anymore in Durmstrang. Our headmaster now, ever since Professor Cosmoss died, is a Death Eater. He insists on teaching our school the ways of the Dark Arts. I'm not the first to run away. In fact, the parents aren't allowed to withdraw their children from Durmstrang anymore, we are all forced to study the Dark Arts. I ran away, and I found myself in the Forbidden Forest . If it weren't for those three boys, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Three boys?"

"Yes, sir. There were three of them, in the Forbidden Forest, and they had an invisibility cloak. They helped me and took me here."

"Ah. James and Sirius, obviously. And Peter, too, perhaps, considering Remus' state currently…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Those who refused to study the Dark Arts were punished, sir. And cruelly, too." A dark expression creeped up on Jolie's beautiful face.

"You need a place to study, you say? Very well. You may study here, in Hogwarts. We will keep you safe, surely your headmaster wouldn't like your running away. You will stay in the hospital wing tonight to get cleaned up. Tomorrow, at breakfast, you are to sit next to me before being sorted into your new house. Then we will arrange for your dormitory and your new school supplies."

"Yes. Thank you, sir."

"You may go," Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "The hospital wing is two floors below, at the end of the left corridor." He secretly wondered how she passed through all those protective enchantments around Hogwarts. He guessed a little but did not press the topic any further.

And he gestured her to the door.

* * *

"Pumpkin pasty," said James to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, you boys give me a rough time," she complained. "All this sneaking about, it's going to do you no good, I tell you!" And she swung open for James, Sirius and Peter to enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We have to tell Moony about tonight!" Sirius said while they all ran straight to their dormitory.

They went to Remus, in bed, already asleep, and started to shake him up.

"Remus—"

"Moony, wake up—"

"We've got loads to tell you—"

Remus sat up, "What?! I was already sleeping!" He frowned at them.

Sirius started to talk. "Moony, we went to the Forbidden Forest and—"

"Don't tell me," he raised his hand up, "and you earned detention." He completed the sentence in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No! Well, we still have detention tomorrow night anyway for hexing Aubrey. Looks like we can't go with you for your transformation—but that's not the point, Moony, I found a girl! A Durmstrang girl!"

"WE found a girl, Padfoot," corrected James.

"Whatever," Sirius said. "anyway—"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Remus interjected. "Durmstrang? Padfoot, that was dangerous, how could you—"

"Well, that's what Prongs said, but he was wrong, as always, with girls—"

"Excuse me?!" said James.

"—but this girl was a totally different one. She RAN AWAY from that stupid school and she ended up here! In Hogwarts! Then she asked us to take her—"

"She RAN AWAY?!" asked Remus in a very surprised tone.

"—to Dumbledore's study! I dunno why, we didn't really talk much, it was weird with her. It's like when she's around, the walls have eyes and ears and all and they keep on spying on you, like that. She was covered in really bad wounds anyway, dunno how it got there."

There was silence as the Marauders were left in their own thoughts.

"Her name's Jolie Daniels," James told Remus.

"'Daniels'? Weird. Sounds familiar. Wait a minute… HOW was she able to get into the school? I mean there are protective enchantments all over—"

"I dunno, maybe she apparated—"

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts, Prongs!" Remus snapped.

"Then, I dunno! Secret passages, maybe, but which—"

"YOU BOYS UP THERE, SLEEP AND SHUT UP OR ELSE IT'LL ALL BE DETENTION!" said Amos Diggory from another room.

James said, "Well, I suppose that's our cue. Can't afford anymore detentions," and then he put on a dreamy face, "and I still haven't asked my Lilykins for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed and rolled their eyes. And they all went to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Okay so this chapter was short. :| But I hope you guys have a few ideas of what the "secret" is already. :) I gave away a bit of stuff. ANYWAY-- Why does Jolie's last name sound familar to Remus?! Why was she covered in really bad wounds?! well, she had woulds actually, because she was punished in durmstrang for refusing to do dark magic. =)) but anyway, for the first question, again, the answer comes later on...  
**


	3. Not What It Seems

**PLEASE READ: For the OC, Jolie Griffith Daniels, I'd think Lucy Hale fits her best. Oh, and Chace Crawford for Remus. :") But if you want them to look slightly younger, try Selena Gomez (hey, she looks like Lucy) and Zac Efron (yes, he's officially a Chace Crawford look alike). :)  
**

* * *

3. NOT WHAT IT SEEMS

The Marauders went into the Great Hall together for breakfast on a Saturday morning. They were about to sit on the Gryffindor table when James said, "No, guys. Let's sit over there!" He pointed exactly to the place where Lily was seated.

"Fine," Sirius chuckled. "But you know this time won't be any better."

"Hey the—" James said.

They weren't even on the chairs yet when Lily stormed away, "Get lost, Potter."

James sighed and looked to the direction of Lily, finding another seat. She found one, and it was right next to Amos Diggory. James frowned. "I swear I will kill that know-it-all prefect one day. He's stealing my girlfriend!"

Remus chuckled. He looked around and saw Dumbledore. "Hey look, Dumbledore's here! Wow, it's been long since he actually had breakfast with us. Hey, who's that? Why is SHE there?"

Remus pointed to a new face seated to the right of their headmaster. James, Sirius and Peter looked, too. And all at the same time, the three grinned hugely.

"Ah," Sirius clapped Remus' back, "That, my friend, is Jolie Daniels. And look, she must be transferring here, the Sorting Hat's been put on the stool again."

Albus Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms as if attempting to embrace the entire hall. "Students! Good morning. Last night, to my surprise, a newcomer visited me in my study, thanks to a few of our Gryffindors," he seemed to look in James' direction. James raised his eyebrows and smiled innocently. "She comes from Durmstrang," the hall suddenly erupted in whispers and Jolie seemed to blush scarlet, "but will continue the rest of her school year here." Dumbledore clapped his hands three times and said, "Let the sorting begin!"

Albus Dumbledore held out his hand to the new student. Jolie took it, sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head.

The hat's brim opened wide, looking like it had a mouth. "Hmm. Strange. Gryffindor and Slytherin blood, is it?" Jolie remained silent and had a far-away gaze.

"I see. You mother is Cassandra Griffith, is it? Yes, well, CLEARLY. A Gryffindor by blood. You father, girl—if I'm not mistaken, is Howell Daniels, yes?"

Jolie smiled.

"Indeed. I can read your mind, miss. There's nothing in your head that I can't see. Your father, however, descended from our very own Salazar Slytherin. BUT he was a Gryffindor, too, I remember." The hat laughed, "Funny they got together, they always seemed to fight with each other."

The hat seemed to be talking to itself.

"Anyway," it said, unaware that hundreds of students were watching very closely, "I see exceptional qualities in you, Jolie Daniels. Oh! Look at this, how about your rare ability to actually s—"

Albus Dumbledore coughed loudly. The hat seemed to have noticed.

"—very well. How about Gryffindor?"

Jolie took of the hat, and walked to the Gryffindor table, meeting a polite applause. She knew students were a bit afraid of her because of where she comes from. They expected her to turn up in Slytherin. Actually, the Slytherins themselves looked disappointed that a DURMSTRANG and SLYTHERIN DESCENDANT didn't go to their house.

But because of what the hat said about all that Gryffindor stuff and exceptional qualities thing, a few students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor smiled at her—and she smiled back.

But those who were smiling the biggest at her, were James, Sirius and Peter. Sirius moved up to make some space for Jolie.

"Hey," she greeted the three as she sat next to Sirius.

Sirius said, "I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Sirius Black, this handsome fellow here is James Potter," Jolie giggled silently, "this is Peter Pettigrew, and of course, Remus Lupin."

Sirius gestured to his friends as he said their names. Jolie was shaking hands with James already when he proudly said, "_we _are the Marauders."

Jolie laughed. "The _what_?"

Remus answered. "It's what we call ourselves." He was staring at Jolie as he said it. He was sitting right in front of her and felt uneasy around her—she looked perfect. Too perfect in fact, that it was like she wasn't human.

Actually, she and James looked like siblings. They both had creamy colored skin and hazel eyes. Though Jolie didn't have messy hair like James, she did have beautiful, thick jet black hair, precisely the same color James has, and it fell in soft, loose curls.

"Remus, right?" Jolie asked. She noticed Remus' gaze and was trying to break the tension. Even the other Marauders noticed.

"Yeah. Hi," he said quietly. Jolie shook all hands but his, and she didn't intend to anymore.

From the corner of Remus' eye, he saw James give him a thumbs up.

Curiously, Peter asked Jolie, "What did the hat mean by, 'your rare ability'?"

Jolie laughed, not meeting Peter's eyes and said, "I have no idea."

They ate a bit in silence, but then Jolie and Remus both reached for the treacle platter at the same time. Their hands brushed against each other softly. Jolie just got a treacle and ignored the physical contact. Remus, however, didn't.

He looked surprised. "Oh my God, you're so hot!"

The Marauders, Jolie and all those who heard stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at him. James and Sirius raised their eyebrows—this was so unlike Moony.

Remus noticed the staring at what he just said to Jolie. "W-well, not in THAT sense," he chuckled nervously, "I mean, our hands touched and your skin felt hot when it touched mine, it was like you were having a high fever—are you okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing—well, no, you look okay anyway. And when I say 'okay', I mean, healthy and well and, you know, not sick and…" Remus bit his lip. Why was he acting so ridiculous?

"… but I'm not saying that you don't LOOK hot—uhm—I mean, you're pretty," as he said this, heads started to turn away. However, the Marauders were laughing openly like there's no tomorrow. Peter was throwing his head back, James was thumping his fist on the table and Sirius was clutching his side, laughing so hard he looked like he was about to rip into two. Jolie merely stared at him in an amused way.

"And you have nice hair and eyes—yes, you kinda look like James, only you're a girl and—ugh, good Lord." He stopped talking and stuttering and buried his face in his hands. "Sorry," he said to Jolie quietly, "I have to learn how to stop talking. That was so embarrassing." Remus could feel his skin flushing deep red. His heart was beating fast and his pulse seemed to be in a rush, it felt like blood would leak out of him any moment.

Jolie started to laugh with the Marauders. She eyed Remus, picked up her fork, and finished what was left on her plate.

Remus finished up his plate too, but since the others were already done, they were doing an exaggerated reenactment of Remus' embarrassing outburst. It made Jolie laugh. Remus was so embarrassed at what happened, he avoided eye contact with everyone. What was happening? He was acting silly.

"Hey," Jolie held Remus' arm. She had no idea what effect it had on him. "Don't let them wind you up."

Remus looked at Jolie directly in the eyes for the first time. Jolie's lips parted—Remus' eyes sure were something to look at.

"Hey, Jolie," James said, gasping for air because of laughing, "today's a Hogsmeade weekend. Wanna come with us?"

Jolie tore her eyes away from Remus'. "Sure," she smiled. "Who else did you invite?"

James sighed. "I'd invite my Lilykins, but she hates my guts." And he drank pumpkin juice moodily.

Jolie had no idea what James was talking about, so she stood up from her seat.

"Great. Where to?"

"Meet us in Zonko's at half past one," Sirius winked at her.

"Alright. I'll head to the library for now. Bye, guys," she turned her head and Remus smiled at her. "Bye, Remus."

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Aww! :") I like the ending of this chapter. Plus, the thing that the hat almost gave away about Jolie will come LATER in the story. Be patient, my friends. I'll be typing chapter four soon and updating ASAP! :) SO-- What was that rare ability the hat almost said?! Why was Remus acting ridiculous?! Why did people have the impression that Jolie was NOT human?! answers coming soon. :) stay tuned. PATIENCE.  
**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**PLEASE READ: Hellloooooooooooo, chapter four! Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

4. SURPRISE, SURPRISE

Jolie entered the Hogwarts library. It was cold, and obviously, winter was coming. She went around and looked for a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She got around to the section of school books, compiled per subject. Then she tried in the Care of Magical Creatures section. There were so many creatures in the book; flobberworms, unicorns, dragons, and all sorts… but she still didn't find what she was looking for.

She let out a tiny groan and sat on a chair. She wondered… Defense Against the Dark Arts section? Hmm. She stood up and tried. She saw a book called _Killers Moste Evile _and took it out.

"'_Killers Moste Evile'_? Are you sure?" called out a voice.

Jolie turned around and saw a pretty girl with fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiled at Jolie and sat on a chair.

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Hi. My name's Jolie Daniels," they shook hands. "Lily is it?" Jolie laughed. "James said something about—"

"Lilykins?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Well… yeah. Bothers you?"

"Yes," Lily laughed. "Especially because of the fact that Lilykins is yours truly."

The two shared a laugh.

"So, anyway," Lily took the book Jolie was holding, "This book comes from a collection, they all have '_Moste Evile'_ on the title like the most popular one of the set, '_Magick Moste Evile'_. It's restricted, you know," and she pointed to a big red R on the spine of the book.

"Well, I was trying to look for something… a sort of creature, a cross-breed."

"A cross-breed? What kind?"

"Some sort of… animal. Cross bred with a magical being."

"Well, that's something strange. Magical being, as in a witch or wizard?"

"Yup."

Lily laughed. "Weird, you know! What kind of witch or wizard would breed with some sort of animal?"

It sounded really silly, so Jolie laughed as well.

"Anyway, you know James, right?"

"Yes," Lily said bitterly.

"He said you hate his guts," Jolie put on a smug.

"I do. He keeps following me around when he has the chance, saying, 'Hey Lily, go out with me' or 'Fancy dinner tonight?' I mean, it's SO ANNOYING! He's been pulling pranks on me ever since first year, this is probably just one of his other pranks, you know," Lily said wisely.

Jolie raised an eyebrow, "Ah, but how do you know if it is?"

"BECAUSE he's a huge troublemaker."

"But has he been flirting with you for a long time?"

"Yes. Ever since fifth year."

"Then he must like you for real."

Lily laughed. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon. No one in their right mind would pull a prank and make it last for an incoming three years. I mean, this is his third year of following you around, after pulling pranks on you for four years. It's like that hate-love situation! It's so cute. You should give him a chance," Jolie nodded.

"I don't know," said Lily slowly. "It's kind of hard to believe him after all this time. Plus, it would make me look stupid if I just go up to him and say that I'm gonna go out with him."

"I have an idea," Jolie smiled mysteriously.

Lily smiled too. She liked Jolie. "What idea?"

"Well, the Marauders invited me to Hogsmeade with them later at half past one. I'm thinking… of bringing you with me."

Lily opened her mouth but Jolie spoke even before Lily could protest.

"C'mon Lily! You've got nothing to lose. Technically, you're with ME, not with James, but he WILL be around. So you'll be able to see what it'll be like if you ACTUALLY go out with him. If he still pulls pranks and acts like a jerk, as you say so, then, well, don't EVER go out with him, if that's what you want. But then, if you enjoy Hogsmeade later… even more, IF you enjoy his company—then you have to go out with him sooner or later. Deal?"

Lily thought about it. She supposed she DID have nothing to lose. It was just like 'observing' James. "Deal!"

* * *

It was already quarter to one. Lily and Jolie were in the girls' dormitory, getting ready. Lily was wearing white trousers and matching white boots, a thick green sweater, white gloves and bonnet and a dark green winter coat.

"Don't you look like a Slytherin!" Jolie commented.

"Whatever," Lily laughed.

Jolie was fastening her brown boots. She was already dressed, too—black tights, a checkered black and blue skirt with a matching blue sweater. She also had a black scarf and leather jacket on. Lily thought she looked pretty.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. C'mon let's go, it's almost time."

* * *

Lily and Jolie were already walking in the streets of Hogsmeade. "Okay, so where to?" asked Lily.

"Zonko's, they said."

"No surprises there!"

They entered the joke shop and saw the Marauders playing with the display of exploding cards.

"Hello, boys," greeted Jolie.

They looked up and saw Lily too.

"James, look who Jolie decided to bring," Sirius said, clapping his friend on the back.

James put on a huge grin, "Hey Lily."

Lily put on a smug smile, "Hey, Potter. You better behave yourself or this is definitely the last time I'm going to be hanging out with you—oh, look!" She saw an owl fly around, with a letter in its beak bearing her name. She went away first to get her unexpected letter.

Peter, Sirius and Remus were all poking and teasing James.

James stared at Jolie, stunned, "What—how—"

Jolie walked off towards Lily but said loud enough so James would hear, "Your welcome."

* * *

**PLEASE READ: cute ending. i love lily and james! heads up for chapter five. :) it's coming soon. BUT-- What was Jolie looking for in the library (answer way way later on)?! What was that letter Lily got (answer in next chapter)?!  
**


	5. Ditch and Tell

**PLEASE READ: Hey hey hey! CHAPTER FIIIIIIIVE. Yay! Have fun. ;)**

* * *

5. DITCH AND TELL

"Hey, Lily, who's it from?" asked Jolie.

"Petunia—eurgh."

Lily handed Jolie the letter for her to read it:

_Hello FREAK._

_Listen up, I know you're going home for the Christmas holidays—guess what? Vernon's staying, so I want you to stay out of the way as much as possible, don't talk when we're around and ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EXIST._

_Mom and Dad might tolerate your ABNORMALITY, but I surely don't and WILL NOT and that goes the same for Vernon._

_NOT looking forward to seeing you,_

_Petunia_

Jolie chuckled darkly at the letter.

"My dear sister," Lily said sarcastically. "I'm muggle-born, see. And my sister doesn't like the fact that I'm magical and she's, well… not. She tried to write a letter to Dumbledore before, BEGGING him to take her too. Sev—_Snape _found it back then and showed it to me."

"Snape?"

"He's a Slytherin. You won't like him—he's all into the Dark Arts. Such a big You-Know-Who supporter. It's DISGUSTING. I hate his guts more than Potter's."

Lily and Jolie were silent.

"He and I used to be friends," Lily said quietly.

"Who?" James asked, suddenly there.

"JAMES! Have you been eavesdropping?! How da—"

"Lily, I haven't! I just heard you say that you used to be friends with someone, honest!"

Jolie stalked away, leaving Lily and James alone, but at the same time, giving Lily a what-did-I-tell-you? look.

Lily sighed and said, "Fine, I believe you, Potter."

"James," he corrected her.

"Potter."

"James!"

"POTTER."

"…Fine," James sighed.

Lily smiled to herself—James was so cute: so HELPLESS and VULNERABLE and TAME. Haha. James Potter. Tame. Haha! Funny. Whatever.

Jolie was walking to the direction of Remus and Sirius. "Hey, guys. Oh, where's Peter?"

"He had to leave," Sirius answered her, "He saw Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange and Black."

"'Black'?" quoted Jolie.

"Regulus Black. My brother. Slytherin," Sirius said with no emotion, "My whole family've been in Slytherin except for me."

"But it IS alright with you, right? Not being in Slytherin?"

Sirius lightened up when Jolie said that, "F'course!"

Remus shook his head, "They bully Peter a lot. So he decided to go 'incognito' for today." He put imaginary quotation marks with his fingers on the word 'incognito'.

"Ah," Jolie said, nodding her head.

"Where's 'Cognito'?" Sirius asked, deep in thought.

Remus rolled his eyes. "In HIDING."

"…where's 'Hiding'?"

"HIDING! As in HIDE! It's NOT a PLACE! It's when you appear like you disappeared!"

"What? When you APPEAR that you DISAPPEARED? Wha—how is that even possible?" Sirius chuckled as if it was Remus acting stupid and not him.

Remus opened his mouth to explain further to Sirius but closed it, chuckled and shook his head, and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

Jolie laughed openly, and her laugh was song to Remus, sounding like an innocent, pure silver bell. But of course—he hid that feeling.

A lot of very random things happened that day. They all spent time with each other, and Lily began to eat her words—a lot of people said that she should give James a chance, but it was only Jolie who was able to convince her. Maybe because she was the only one who wasn't that all head-over-heels for James Potter. Sure, he was arrogant and rude and insensitive at times—or so she thought. But inside, he was actually a really good person. Jolie and Lily became closer with Sirius, too, because they're always a package deal: if you're friends with James Potter, you also become friends with Sirius Black (and vice versa).

It was Remus who seemed out of place. He was cheery the whole time, but there was a noticeable hint of weakness in him. He seemed tired like he ran five miles without any water or rest. And he was beginning to turn pale.

It was already almost five in the afternoon, and the sky was already orange.

"Oh, no," Lily told her companions in The Three Broomsticks, "I have to go."

"Leaving so soon?" James said as Lily stood up.

"I almost forgot I have prefect stuff to do. There are a lot of things Amos and I haven't discussed yet, and we're supposed to have a meeting at five in The Hog's Head—"

"What?!" James said angrily, "you're going on a date with Diggory—"

"It's not, Potter! It's PREFECT DUTY."

"—in The Hog's Head? That's not very romantic, if you ask me, I have better taste for dates—"

"It's not a date, and I would never go out with Amos, James!"

Suddenly, it was silent.

"You called me James," he said, awed.

Lily looked taken aback. "Huh. I guess I did," she flushed pink.

She was about the leave when James caught her by the wrist.

"Sit next to me tomorrow at breakfast," he said.

Lily glared daggers at him, but then softened up once she examined his hopeful expression. James just looked so cute, with his hot messy-ish hair, and those glassy hazel eyes and—Argh, no! James Potter, still under observation, helpless, vulnerable, tame! Ugh.

"Well… alright. I guess it won't hurt," Lily said. She patted his shoulder, "See you around, _James_." She put stress on his name.

And she left. James had his dreamy I-love-Lily look again.

"Oh, good God," Sirius said, "James! Detention!"

"Excuse me?! You give me detention for what?! You're not even a prefect! I'm in the middle of my stare-at-Lily-as-she-goes-by routine and—"

"Shut it, James, you know what I'm talking about. We still have detention for hexing Aubrey, remember?"

James and Sirius laughed hard.

"That hex—"

"His head—"

"—so funny!"

"—it was HUGE!"

They were splitting their sides. Remus and Jolie also laughed, not with them, but at them. They looked weird.

James stood up, "Anyway, we gotta go. Our detention's kinda cool this time, you know: we're going to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid."

Sirius stood up too, and they started walking out of The Three Broomsticks. "_Have fun_," they said to Remus and Jolie.

Remus knew what they meant. Jolie didn't, though. Remus knew them too well, of course. If they had detention, usually, they would skip it (which is why they lose house points more than they earn detention), but this time they really did go to it, partly because they were going to be with Hagrid, but mostly because they knew that Remus and Jolie would be left alone.

Remus swallowed nervously and looked at Jolie. She was also looking at him. They both felt awkward.

They were left in Hogsmeade. ALONE. _TOGETHER_.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: I like this Chapter. REMUS AND JOLIE ARE SOOOOO CUTE! Well, of course I know since I have the whole story in my head. ANYWAAAAY-- What happens now that Remus and Jolie's friends ditched them?! The answer is in chapter six... coming ASAP. :) Peace. It's not that easy to type.**


	6. Just A Little More

**PLEASE READ: this chapter's got a bit of Remus/Jolie sweet stuff in. :")**

* * *

6. JUST A LITTLE MORE

"So, uh. Hi," Remus simply said.

"You don't talk much."

"What? Yes, I did," he laughed.

"To me, I meant."

"Oh. Oh, well… yeah. M'sorry."

"It's alright. You have all the time to talk now," she took a sip from her butterbeer. "Tell me about yourself. I feel like I'm left behind. I know Sirius and James well, but you… not quite," and she put down her mug.

"Well, uh. There's nothing much to me, actually," he shrugged.

"Try me."

The corner of Remus' mouth twitched into a smile.

"Well. I'm a pureblood. Marauder—they call me Moony,"

"I noticed," chuckled Jolie. She gestured for Moony to keep talking, "Go on."

"Uhm. Prefect. And… I get fairly good grades, I suppose. No P's, D's or T's."

Jolie laughed and shook her head.

Was it something Remus said? "Why are you laughing? Did I say something?"

"No, no—well. Yeah," Jolie sighed, "you're not much like James or Sirius."

"I'm a good boy," Remus looked smug.

Silence again. EVERYTHING WAS SO AWKWARD. The Three Broomsticks had a lot of couples in tonight, going on dates, and the tables surrounding Remus and Jolie had couples that were being all 'sweet'—kissing, hugging, holding hands, cuddling—you name it.

"Hey, I know," Jolie suddenly said, "show me your palm."

"What?"

"Just turn over your hand?"

So he did. Her fingertips brushed gently against Remus' hand, and her skin was too warm to be normal temperature. Remus felt something in his stomach do some sort of back flip. Jolie traced the lines in his hand, and she tilted her head sidewards. Then, she closed his hand into a fist and left her own hand just lying there on top of Remus' hand. She looked up to him and smiled warmly.

"Strange."

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"I was palm reading."

Remus chuckled. "For real?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Well—I wouldn't know."

"Then I'll just prove it. I saw that your past has a certain memory—an attack, to be exact. An animal, maybe. I wouldn't know. Palm reading is a general thing. And that certain attack has an impact on your current life… as it will in the future. In short, forever."

"Is that all you saw?" Remus whispered. He was nervous. He knew what she was talking about.

"Yes," she shrugged. "Palm reading is general, I told you." She frowned a little.

Remus felt slightly relieved. "Jolie… How did you do that?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, how were you able to do that palm reading thing? What you said was… true,"

Jolie looked away and licked her lips. "I'm a seer. My mother was one, too. I can see the past and future. But not always. There are just some occasional 'visions' that come involuntarily. I don't get them often, just sometimes. I can do palm reading, but I don't like it much—it's too general, not much of a help." She explained.

It was like a light bulb suddenly switched on in Remus' mind. "Hey! The Sorting Hat!"

"What about it?"

"It said something about 'your rare ability to s—'… then it cut off and sorted you in Gryffindor."

"Oh, yeah. Probably it was going to say, 'your rare ability to see the past and future'," she did a good impression of the hat that made Remus laugh.

"Peter asked you."

"Yup," the 'P' in her 'Yup' made a popping sound.

Remus pointed his finger at her and laughed, "Liar." She pushed away his finger and laughed too. "I had to keep it quiet! I couldn't just say I was a seer in front of the whole Gryffindor. They'll all come to me to have their futures read and all. I hate it when that happens. I feel so USED."

Remus kicked his feet and put them on the table. (Ooh. Nice boots.) "Why tell ME, then?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know you can keep secrets."

"How?" he asked curiously. He put his feet back on the ground.

"BECAUSE I'm a seer. And I saw it in your hand. Keeping secrets comes naturally to you because of what happened in your past."

Remus gasped silently. _She was right. Greyback had attacked him in the past, infecting him and making him into a werewolf. Because of that, half his life was kept in secrecy._

He gazed deeply into her eyes. Jolie felt like he was burning a hole through her, but at the same time she felt butterflies fly around in her stomach.

A loose strand of her bangs went into her eyes. Before she could even tuck it in, Remus did it for her already. Again, their hands touched.

Remus felt like his heart was trying to escape out of him, it was beating so, so fast. It could've been enough to give him a heart attack and collapse right in front of Jolie.

Remus leaned forward and searched Jolie's face hungrily—it was perfect. She looked insanely like a doll. Jolie blinked rapidly and sucked in a breath of air. She felt nervous.

Remus leaned towards her even more, their faces were centimeters away when something white in the window caught Remus' attention. He looked past Jolie.

_THE MOON._

"Oh, SHIT!" he stormed upright and grabbed his coat.

"Jolie, I'm so sorry, I have to go—I, uhm... forgot I had errands in the Shrieking Shack," Remus felt his head throb. He was transforming. "They'll kill me if I don't go—I'm so sorry, I'll see you tomorrow—"

And he left. Just like that. Jolie rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her arms. _What the hell was that? Oh well_,she thought, _I'll just go back to the common room._

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE READ: Darn it, Remus. :| What happens next??!! Find out in chapter seven. :)**


	7. Bloody Snow

**PLEASE READ: Chapter seven. The ending is intriguing. Watch out.**

**

* * *

  
**

7. BLOODY SNOW

Jolie climbed through the portrait hole.

"Jo!" It was Sirius.

She blushed at the nickname he gave her. _Hey, Sirius is actually good looking_, she thought. She jerked her head in a way that put her side bangs away from her face.

"Hey, Sirius. How was detention?" She sniggered at how silly it sounded. It was like she was asking him about a party.

"Awesoooome!"

"We went chasing unicorns," James said pompously.

Jolie elbowed James. "Congratulations. You finally got Lily's attention," she beamed at him.

He put his hands on the back of his head and blushed (unwillingly, too). "Finally," he said in a concluding tone. And then, he attacked Jolie from the back. She and James almost toppled over to the floor—he was hugging her. "Thanks to you!" and he tickled her side.

Jolie laughed brashly, "STOP! STO—OH, SHUT UP, SIRIUS—JAMES! STOP I—JA—HAHA! GET AWAY! _JAMES_!" She pushed him away, clutching her side. "Oh, that hurts," she commented, still giggling.

Peter, Sirius and James were also laughing. Rowdily, too.

"God, Jo. It's been so different ever since you came around," Sirius said in such a charming way that any girl would probably hyperventilate already.

"I heard you and Remus were ditched," Peter said incredulously.

Jolie suddenly had a straight face and gave James and Sirius dirty looks. "We were," she said bitterly while collapsing to the armchair next to Sirius (the armchair was so huge, Jolie and Sirius fit in it), "thanks to James and Sirius."

Sirius put his arm around Jolie's shoulders, "I take it that it went well?" he asked wisely. It sounded weird when Sirius used a 'wise' tone.

"Well… not really. We were talking about random things, then he, like… leaned towards me and—"

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHO?!" the three boys asked in chorus, clearly shocked. Remus hasn't acted like that with any girl before—even those who flirted with him.

"Remus did," Jolie said.

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!"

"Earlier, when you guys ditched us."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Like we were about to kiss."

"WHAT?!"

"GUYS, I THINK YOU KNOW 'WHAT'!" Jolie laughed. The Marauders acted so foolish sometimes. No. All the time, actually.

Suddenly there was a far howl and Jolie stopped laughing.

"What was that?" she asked in a fearful voice.

Sirius, James and Peter spoke at the same time. Sirius said, "an owl," James said, "a dog," and Peter said, "the Whomping Willow."

"Right." Jolie said skeptically. She stood up and said, "Anyway, I'm off to the library." And she was out of the room.

Once she was gone, the Marauders checked if there was anyone else around.

"Was that Remus?" James asked hurriedly.

"I think it was," Peter answered.

Sirius slapped himself, "I can't BELIEVE we forgot that he was transforming today!"

"Why did he howl?" Peter asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know, but we better go check—"

James was cut off mid-sentence by Peter, "I dunno, Prongs, we shouldn't go to the grounds anymore, it's almost curfew—"

"Wormtail, this is Moony were talking about! What's more important, his life or getting detention?"

Wormtail mumbled and the three went off with the usual invisibility cloak.

* * *

Once they stepped on the grounds, they turned into their Animagi form: James, a stag; Sirius, a black dog; Peter, a rat.

They heard sounds that was like that of two animals fighting each other. They followed the sounds and it led them near to The Black Lake.

And there it was—Remus, as a werewolf already, fighting off a wolf with a beautiful snowy coat. The wolf was winning; Remus was weak with bites and scratches already.

The Marauders helped out their friend fight off this unwanted intruder. Sirius bit the wolf's neck, causing blood to stain its white coat. James knocked it over with his strong antlers; the wolf started limping. And Peter was biting every bit of flesh he could reach. The white wolf couldn't see Peter because he was so small, to its disadvantage. Finally, Remus gave the wolf a final blow and it fell to the ground. It whimpered and limped away to the unknown.

Remus stood high on a stump and gave a victorious howl.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: LOL. =)) That was kind of funny. I mean, the sentences "James knocked it over with his strong antlers" and "Remus stood high on a stump and gave a victorious howl" thing. =)) I can imagine other stuff with that-- you know. them doing that, but in their human form. =)) HAHAHAHA. LOL. anyway, wooooooooow. this chapter is shooooooooort. :O shocking. didn't even reach a thousand words like the others. oh well, deal with it guys. there's more to come anyway, and the story'll be interesting. i'll update soon. oh, and i'd like to remind everyone that i do not own some of the conversations (just the minor ones) in this story, i definitely do not own the harry potter characters, except, of course, for the ones i made on my own**. **i only own the plot because this story and what can possibly happen next comes to my mind right before i sleep. :) keep alert for chapter eight!**


	8. Don't Forget

8. DON'T FORGET

Remus woke up. He was in his dorm. In his bed. What a rough night. He hates his transformation. Luckily, last night was the last one he had for that month.

He looked at the time. _Oh wow_, he thought, _it's almost lunchtime. _He lifted his head a little to look around the other beds—Sirius and Peter were still asleep (and snoring loudly, mind you), But James was already out (with his bed left unmade). _Probably with Lily_, he thought as he remembered their exchange in The Three Broomsticks:

"_Sit next to me tomorrow at breakfast."_

Remus chuckled at that memory. He slowly stretched and yawned, "Ahw—OW!" He felt a sharp pain all over his body when he stretched. That sure was some attack from The Big Bad White Wolf.

He got up, went to the bathroom and did the usual 'human-morning-bathroom-routine' then decided to wake up Sirius and Peter.

"Peter, wake up or I'll bite you—" he said. And Peter was up, easy as pie.

Sirius, however, was harder to wake. "Sirius!"

"Hmmmpfpp."

"Padfoot, wakey wakey!" Remus shook Sirius's bed violently.

"Hummmfphh."

"PADFOOT!" Remus and Peter started throwing pillows at him.

"Huuuuummm. Hmmppmmh."

"SIRIUS! Look! Jolie entering the dorm at twelve o'clock!" Peter piped up.

Sirius bolt right up. "WHERE?!" he looked around. Remus frowned.

"Exactly," Remus said comically, "_where _could she be?" Remus put on a mock shocked faced. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Remus pulled Peter and Sirius on their feet, "Come on, bathroom!" and pointed to the comfort room.

And, yes, Sirius and Peter did the 'human-morning-bathroom-routine' (separately).

"Come on, let's go to the girls' dorm. I'm looking for Jolie," Remus said.

"Excellent," Sirius rubbed his hands together. Remus had the insane urge to bite Sirius.

The Marauders went up to the girls' dormitory and saw that there was only one occupied bed. Whoever it was, was covered fully with the blanket and only the tips of jet black locks of hair were seen. Well, that was easy. Jolie was still asleep in her bed. There was no one else with hair as—there was no other word for it—perfect as hers.

"Jolie?" Remus called out tentatively. Making sure, he took off the blanket. Jolie was there, in a brown oversized t-shirt and long cycling shorts. But there was something else.

_Her sheets—all smeared with blood._

The three boys gasped so noisily that Jolie woke up.

"R-remus?" She winced as she sat up.

Remus asked uncontrollably, "Why. Are. Your. Sheets. Smeared. With. Blood?!" His tone was somewhere in between rage and fear. But he was also glad that it was the bed that was bloody, not HER.

Jolie's eyes went wide as she turned her head to check if Remus was right. Well, he was. _Oh no! Ugh. Just the last thing I wanted them to see_, she thought to herself.

She looked around, biting her lower lip and sucked in a sharp breath.

She nodded her head convincingly, "Well, when you're a girl, at around the same time you stop being a child, there's thing LONG and ANNOYING process we all go through that'll last for years until you're around forty up, I guess. However, when one forgets about that certain _process_," she put stress on the word and she sounded like she was reading words out of a book, "and then sleeps soundly, this is what usually—"

"ARGH! STOP IT!" Sirius covered his ears and shuddered. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT BEING A GIRL!"

"—happens to the sheets. And, well… it usually occurs," she looked straight at Remus, "_once a month_."

Peter was covering his ears too and wincing at Sirius' deafening protests, and Remus sniggered darkly. Of course, he knew what Jolie was talking about… but the way she looked at him when she said 'once a month'… _it's like she knew I become a werewolf once a month at the full moon_, Remus hated the thought.

He just liked Jolie so much and couldn't find it in his heart to actually tell her about his 'furry little problem,' as James called it. He thought she would hate him if she found out and would never look or talk to him again. And yet—it was like she knew already.

_But what the hell_, Remus thought, _she was talking about, uhm… cycle girls go through once a month. What'd they call it again? Mental, I think. Yeah. Mental cycle._

Remus took out his wand and just made the blood stain disappear. "Remus, you look like a hound attacked you or something," Jolie frowned as she observed his healing wounds.

Sirius and Peter stopped their protesting and were saying stuff like, "A hound? What are you talking about? He looks perfect!" and "Attacked? How would he be attacked in Hogwarts?"

But Jolie Daniels had eyes and ears for no one but Remus Lupin.

Remus sat beside Jolie on the bed. He smiled, "I ran into a thorn bush on my way to the Shrieking Shack last night. For my errands, remember?" He asked in a careful tone, a little embarrassed, knowing what had _almost _happened between them and how he had to suddenly leave.

Jolie just nodded and grimaced, "Yup."

Jolie asked them to wait for her and then she went to the bathroom. As soon as she was out, Sirius grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon, lunch! I'm starved." And he put his arm around her. Remus had the urge to dislocate the bones in Sirius' _freakin' arm._

When they were in the Great Hall, Sirius still had his arm around Jolie. He had a proud smile as he walked to the Gryffindor table, clearly enjoying the moment he has with this pretty girl. A lot of other girls gave death glares to Jolie, but she hardly noticed. She just saw Sirius as a friend and looked solemn. Well, because of Sirius, it looked otherwise. Remus _hated _it. He was on fire inside.

"What is that?!"

"Okay, so they're dating now?"

"Huh, Black has a new girlfriend."

"I will so kill her!"

They earned whispers from the other students, but Jolie barely paid any attention to them. She was busy thinking about what Remus _almost _did in The Three Broomsticks. It made her heart do gymnastics.

Sirius, of course, didn't know. And Remus didn't either. As they sat down beside James, he was with Lily and he kissed her passionately on the cheek. Lily blushed and smiled at Jolie.

"Ah, they _forget _we're here," Jolie laughed.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: ahh, excuses, excuses. =)) don't worry. the truth will come out soon. ;) okay, so this chapter has a lily-james thingie in it, so YAY. :)**


	9. Jealousies

**finally! one of the truths in this chapter. :)**

* * *

9. JEALOUSIES

They all laughed and James said pointedly, "I had to wait years for this! Gimme a break," and he pouted at Lily. She thought he looked so adorable. She pinched his cheek and kissed his nose.

Sirius copied what James did and kissed Jolie on the cheek as well. The eyebrows of Peter, James and Lily shot upwards. Lily even giggled a little. Jolie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Remus didn't even worry to look and he took Jolie's laugh as one that involved a furious blush. He grimaced like someone was sticking pins into him and said through gritted teeth, "They _forget _we're here."

They all noticed Remus' tone and Sirius stopped kissing Jolie. Remus stood up without any breakfast and said, "_Well, I'm off to the library to_ _finish my essay for McGonagall._" He stressed his words, and he was off.

Sirius said, "I think we better follow him. See what's wrong."

The others spoke all at the same time. Peter and Jolie said, "when I finish eating," James said, "when Lily decides to leave," and Lily said, "when James decides to leave."

Sirius grunted at his friends and he left alone, going to the library to see what was up with Remus.

* * *

He saw Remus writing in the library.

"Hey, Moony."

"Padfoot."

Sirius looked at the essay Remus was writing—he could barely make it out. He was writing so hard on the parchment that there were tears in it, and ink blots. The ink also seeped through the back of the parchment that it marked themselves on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm _fine._" Remus gnashed his teeth again.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, _I don't know_," Remus had awful sarcasm in his voice.

Sirius ogled Remus as if he was a difficult math problem and slowly opened his mouth to speak. "You like her."

He said it, not asked it. _Oh, God. Padfoot knows! _Remus thought.

He stopped writing. "What are you talking about?" he tried to cover it up.

Sirius sneered at how silly Remus was. He couldn't lie to him, it was no use.

"Remus, how dare you keep it from me! You're madly in love with—" Sirius said, as heads turned towards his direction.

Remus covered Sirius' mouth and whispered, "Don't go shouting that, you idiot! Especially in HERE!"

Remus removed his hand from Sirius' mouth. Sirius said nothing but simply stared intriguingly at Remus.

"Okay, I like her!" Remus hissed.

"And you were jealous," Sirius pointed a finger at him. He actually made _Remus_ jealous.

Remus was fighting his words, "_Yes, I was!_" He hissed harshly. "_You try corrupting her innocence again, and I will personally hex your face to fall off!_"

Sirius' eyes went wide with shock and amusement. Actually, he taken a liking to Jolie as well, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Remus felt. And so, Sirius didn't tell him what he was feeling for Jolie.

"If you like her so much, then why are you hiding it from her?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Padfoot, you know full well that I _cannot profess my love_ because of what I am—"

Sirius scoffed, "Moony, here you go again, your 'woe-is-me-and-I'm-too-dangerous-to-love' attitude. Give yourself a chance! For all we know, she might feel the same way."

"Of course not, she'd never—"

"She could! She _would! _Come on, Moony. Do you honestly think your friends are as judgmental as you think they are?"

"Well—oh, don't be stupid—of course not, but my being what I am might make her act differently towards me. For all I know, she might suddenly hate me or—or never look and talk to me again and—"

"Remus. We all know she's not the kind of person to do that." Sirius stated firmly.

Remus buried his face in his hands. "_What am I supposed to do? _I'm too tense to tell her and I'm—"

"JUST TELL HER." Sirius hissed.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth."

Sirius and Remus stared at each other, as if having a conversation inside their heads with each other.

Lily, James, Jolie and Peter saw them. James asked, rather bemused, "_What in the name of Merlin's pants are you two doing?_"

Remus and Sirius looked around at their friends and started huffing and puffing their chests and grunting in a manly way.

Jolie and Lily decided to joke around with them. They winked at Peter and James and put on a convincing act.

Jolie covered her mouth with her hand, acting shocked and Lily looked like she was on the verge of tears—

"Oh my God!"

"I can't believe it—"

"Are you alright?"

"You're confused, aren't you—?"

"You're gay!" they said together. James and Peter started to stifle their laughs.

Sirius and Remus shouted, "WE ARE NOT _GAY!_"

"Ssssssh!!!" the people in the library hissed at them.

Lily sniggered and said, "We're kidding. I could hardly believe that you guys are gay."

Jolie went forward towards Sirius and Remus and spotted the piece of parchment on the table. Her eyes went wide when she saw how abused the parchment look.

She picked it up with two fingers as if it was dirty trash. "_What _is this?"

Sirius tittered, "Remus' Transfiguration essay."

"Oh. This'll surely get an O," Jolie said with funny sarcasm. They all laughed and she turned to Remus, "Are you alright? You suddenly ran away from all of us."

Remus looked straight into her eyes, "I am now."

Jolie smiled, amused, and Sirius shook his head lamely at how pathetic Remus was at flirting.

* * *

**remus? flirting? YEESH! i can't imagine it. =)) but that's how my story goes, anyway. who knows what remus' personality really was when he was seventeen? :O**


	10. No One But You

10. NO ONE BUT YOU

"I'm bored," Lily complained.

"Me too," said the others.

"Hey, I know," James said. "Let's go to The Three Broomsticks!"

So they all went, using the secret passage of the one-eyed witch. They arrived, and Lily and Jolie offered to be the ones to get the drinks.

While the girls weren't around…

"So, Moony," Sirius said, interested, "you tried to kiss Jolie yesterday."

James wiggled his eyebrows at Remus. He suppressed a laugh.

Remus thought it was just fair to tell the truth, "Yeah, I did," he said with a little bitterness.

"Why the tone, then?" asked Peter.

"Didn't go well," Remus explained.

"Why? How was it? That bad, huh?" James said, disbelieving.

"No!" exclaimed Remus. "'Course not. It just… well, it didn't happen."

"Why?!" They asked all at the same time, disappointed.

"I had to leave. Went to the Shrieking Shack to—"

"Here we are, six butterbeers!" Lily said.

Both Lily and Jolie were holding three bottles. Jolie gave two to Remus and Sirius, and Lily gave two to Peter and James.

Jolie suddenly had an idea. "Hey, let's play 'I Have Never'! Those who have done what was stated should drink one gulp from their butterbeers. Last one to have contents still left wins!"

"Okay, let's go!" Sirius said.

"I have never done anything against the law," Lily said, giving them all questioning looks.

Peter, Sirius and James drank from their bottles.

"Duh," Jolie muttered. Remus heard her, and chuckled.

Sirius said, "I have never… walked in on someone in the shower."

They all laughed, and Lily, Sirius, James and Jolie drank.

"You guys are all _evil_," Remus sniggered.

Sirius went for another go, "I have never been turned on by jet black hair."

Funny, but they all drank. James and Jolie laughed hard and high-fived. Remus and Lily blushed, but nobody noticed.

"I have never… licked someone's face!" Remus took a turn.

Sirius and James looked at each other, and drank from their bottles. Lily and Jolie looked shocked and amused, Remus rolled his eyes and Peter was laughing.

Jolie said, "I have never fallen off a broom."

Everyone drank except for James, Jolie and Sirius, and they looked smug.

Lily put down her bottle and said, "Gits."

Sirius laughed and said, "I have never thought that Sirius Black was insanely handsome."

Lily, Sirius and Jolie drank at the same time.

"What?!" James and Remus asked, half-annoyed, half-amused.

Sirius' bottle was empty already. "Oh, darn. I'm the first out."

And they continued to play and spend time with each other till sunset.

* * *

It was late already, and Remus and Jolie were the only ones left in the common room. The fireplace was going dim already and everyone was asleep. Everyone but the two. They were seated on a huge sofa. Remus had his head tilted upward on the backrest and Jolie was seated Indian-style with her chin on her hands.

"Today was fun," Jolie commented.

"Yeah, I know," Remus chuckled. "I've never really met anyone much quite like you."

Jolie was quiet. "Remus, you're so sweet."

"Jo…" Remus said, finally looking into her eyes.

_Oh God, _Jolie thought, _He. Called. Me. Jo._

"Listen… I—irealikeou." Remus said too fast.

Jolie sneered at him, "What did you say?"

"I said. I. Really. Like. You."

He pronounced the words clearly, with great diction.

Jolie gazed back into his eyes. She felt stunned. She had a careful poker face on, and her lips parted a little—

"I understand," Remus was backtracking. "I know you like Sirius." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I just thought you should know. I'm not comfortable hiding the truth, and this one, particularly, was the most uncomfortable to hide, especially from you, and—"

Jolie put a hand on his cheek. Remus felt his skin grow hot.

"You're wrong," Jolie said and she gently pecked Remus on the lips.

Remus was taken aback. _Sirius was right!_ She DOES feel the same way.

Remus responded with such enthusiasm that he pulled her closer to him by the waist and started kissing her. They shared a long, passionate kiss, and Remus could feel Jolie's soft, warm skin against his face. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder to his mouth. Remus grunted softly, and toppled on the sofa lying down on his back, pulling Jolie with him.

The fireplace's light suddenly died out. It was cold, and there was no more warmth for them to feel, except each other.

Remus hugged Jolie tight, still kissing her as she ran her hands through his hair, making it as messy as James'. An owl hooted from outside, but they were oblivious to everything else, they felt no one, they heard nothing but each other.

Jolie could feel Remus' heart thumping madly in his chest. So was hers, anyway. Remus put his hands on either side of Jolie's face and kissed her jaw line. Jolie let out a sigh and she gripped Remus' arms even more firmly.

They don't know how long they took. They didn't even know what time it was. The last thing they remembered, they were lying in each others arms in the darkness as sleep overcame their minds.

* * *

**ugh, short chapter, but i like this. just to make things clear: REMUS AND JOLIE did NOT do IT. okay? otherwise, this'll be rated M, not T. :P**


	11. Innocence

**Hey, C. Thanks for reviewing. :) Well, I can tell you that Jolie is not a werewolf-- at least not like Remus. And Jacob Black's not one too, he's a shapeshifter, remember (ooh, I love Jacob)? Yup, there's the hot skin, for sure. I got that detail from Twilight too. ;) That's all I can give away, otherwise I'll spoil the whole plot. :) Anyway, here's the latest chapter, so enjoy! I'll update chapter twelve ASAP, promise! O:)**

* * *

11. INNOCENCE

_Today is Monday. We have classes today. I don't want to be late. Get up! _Lily thought to herself. She was already awake. She listened around the dormitory—it was quiet. She was the only one awake. But still, she got up.

She went out of the girls' dormitory and into the common room. Then her jaw dropped. Literally.

Remus and Jolie weren't in their beds. They were in the sofa. Sleeping. Next to each other. Oh my God.

She let out an audible gasp then quickly covered her mouth. Remus stirred. Lily stood there, stunned at what she was seeing.

It was an awkward sight. Jolie was curled up in a ball, wearing knee high socks and shorts. Her vest was unzipped all the way down, revealing a white sleeveless tank top. Remus had one arm around her as his trousers hung low on his hips. His shirt was unbuttoned almost halfway down and his tie was hanging loose on his neck.

Jolie's hand hung limply from the edge of the sofa, almost touching the carpet. Her hair was sprawled in all directions and her long, silky bangs were covering her eyes. Remus' hair was even messier than James' now—it stuck up oddly in all directions.

Unfortunately, Lily got the wrong impression and went back to her dormitory to get dressed for class, letting that awkward sight sink in.

* * *

Remus blinked rapidly. He was wondering if last night was for real, or he was just dreaming. The answer lay next to him. He got up slowly, resting the weight of his torso on his elbow and stared at Jolie. He smiled and his heart started to beat frantically again. He gently sweeped her bangs to reveal her beautiful face—but they just swung right back, covering Jolie's eyes. He tried it over and over again, about four times, when he finally got it right.

Jolie stirred. "Hmmm," she said as she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw what she expected to see—Remus.

She smiled and muttered, "Good morning, Remus."

He smiled back, "Good morning, Jo."

They stood up stared at each other, feeling tense, and shared a heavy, close hug before going to their dormitories to get dressed.

* * *

Jolie and Remus entered the Great Hall and they clutched on each other's hands. The other students were already having breakfast and turned their heads to look at who entered a bit late.

James had his arms around Lily's shoulders, "Well, looky here," he stared at the linked hands. Lily suppressed a huge grin.

Sirius noticed and asked Lily, "What? Do you know something?"

Remus and Jolie were already taking their seats. Lily mouthed to Sirius, "Later."

The usual happened—the Marauders were cracking up their jokes which made everyone laugh, they groaned over their subjects for the day, they crammed for their homework, they teased the girls.

Remus and Jolie weren't really talking much, but were stealing glances at each other. They were both flushed red.

"What do we have, Remus?" Jolie asked.

"Potions with the Ravenclaws," he said confidently. "Well, seeing as we're both done—"

"—let's just go up to the classroom early," Jolie finished the sentence for him.

And they left, holding hands.

James bit savagely on his toast, staring after Remus and Jolie, "They _forget _we're here."

Sirius shook Lily's arm. "Spill it," he said, urging Lily to explain what she knew.

James, Sirius and Peter leaned in closer.

Lily whispered, "Okay. So, I was the first one up earlier. I noticed Jolie's bed hadn't been slept in, so I looked for her. First place I went to was the common room. Oh, and I saw her, alright. She was asleep on the sofa, you know, the huge one in front of the fireplace?"

"The one that looks like a bed, yeah," James confirmed.

Lily continued, "Well, she wasn't alone—"

The Marauders eyes grew wide.

"—she was with Remus, and he was asleep too, _next to her, with his arm around her! _They were still dressed, but from the looks of it, their clothing looked somewhat loose," she added frantically.

The Marauders were shocked and they all had a hard time swallowing it in. They too, had the wrong impression.

"Oh—oh my _God!_" Peter exclaimed.

Sirius stuttered, "I—I can't believe R-remus—"

James was speechless. He opened his mouth to comment but no sound came out.

Lily nodded gravely, "That's what I thought, too."

* * *

They checked the time and left the great hall to go down to Potions. They were supposed to brew The Draught of Living Death today and Lily was excited. Nobody else had bothered to leave, so Lily and her friends were a bit early to go to class.

James held out his hand for Lily to take, and well, she did. Yay for him. Anyway.

James stepped up and opened the door to the classroom.

_Argh—I'm blinded! _James thought rashly at what he saw. _Who is this freak and what has he done with Remus?!_

Jolie was seated on the edge of a desk and Remus was standing in front of her, clasping her waist with one hand and her back on the other. Jolie's hands were entwined with Remus' oh-so-gorgeous brownish blonde hair, making it messier than ever that it seemed impossible to ever make it neat again. They were giving each other innocent (or so they thought), long pecks on the mouth, eyes closed, oblivious to the fact that their friends just entered the room.

Moony let a low rasp escape his throat. Lily bit her lip. Peter was awed. James couldn't believe what he was seeing and winced. Lastly, Sirius cringed and covered his ears at the 'low rasp' sound Remus made.

Jolie opened an eye while giving Remus a kiss and suddenly her lips became unresponsive.

THERE. WERE. PEOPLE. WATCHING. THEM.

She felt so embarrassed, she flushed a deep red. Remus pulled away and asked, "What's wrong?"

He was answered by Sirius giving an audible cough.

He whirled around, still clutching Jolie by the waist and his eyes opened wide.

_Oh SHIT! _He thought.

"Uhm," Jolie tucked away a loose strand.

"Heeeey, guys," Remus said, trying to sound innocent.

* * *

**LOL. :") Remus is so cute. =)) keep alert for chapter twelve. ;)**


	12. A Gasp and A Dry Sob

**C! Hey there. Well, I'll leave your suspicions about Jolie to you. ;) Don't wanna spoil the rest. Here's chapter twelve. dunno when i could update again... maybe later today? School's tomorrow already, OMG. But keep checking for updates! Thanks.**

* * *

12. A GASP AND A DRY SOB

"Okay, class," Horace Slughorn said with his booming voice. "I want you all to choose a partner, and brew me the strongest of sleeping potions. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Remus raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Lupin?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, you have all the ingredients and materials ready in the student's cupboard. Just follow page fifty seven of your textbook for instructions and your potion will be graded by how well it has been made. Carry on!"

Jo and Remus were partners. They did the potion in silence at first. It was the one potion that looked decent in the classroom.

"Remus, hand me that knife, please," Jo said.

Remus gave her the knife and she started slicing up some of the tiny ingredients.

Suddenly, he heard her suck in a sharp gasp for air, cringing at her hand and putting it in a fist. A few heads turned to her. The knife she was holding has blood on it.

"Jo! What happened?" Remus asked.

"I—I, uh—the knife kind of slipped and uhm—I got scratched a little—"

Remus took her hand and tried to see the cut.

"—Remus, no I'm fine—"

But Remus was too fast for her now. He already opened her fist and saw… nothing. There was no wound. All that was there was a reddish thin line.

Suddenly, McGonagall entered the classroom. "Professor Slughorn, may I please have a word with Ms. Daniels?"

"Of course, of course," said Slughorn.

* * *

Jolie went out and McGonagall looked troubled. They started to talk.

Sirius asked Remus, "Moony, what happened?"

"She accidentally cut herself with the knife… I tried to see, but there was nothing there. Like she hadn't been cut at all."

"Maybe she didn't get cut?"

"No, she did. I saw her from the corner of my eye. The knife even had a little blood." Remus insisted.

Lily frowned. Suddenly, they heard a dry sob from outside the classroom. Remus knew that voice—it was Jolie. There was another voice, comforting her. It was McGonagall.

She peeped in and called, "Professor Slughorn, may I talk to you for a moment as well?"

Slughorn stepped out of the classroom and McGonagall showed him a section of _The Daily Prophet_. Slughorn put and arm around Jolie and looked sympathetic after reading it.

"I'm sorry, dear."

"Professor Slughorn, she will be excused for the rest of the morning's classes."

"Yes. Of course."

Slughorn went back into Potions and they continued their lesson. Jolie did not come back.

All sorts of outrageous thoughts entered Remus' mind. _What had happened to her?_

_

* * *

  
_

They carried on the morning—Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms—but Jolie was nowhere to be seen. Remus was frantic with worry and was distracted for all the lessons they had.

"Remus, it's okay," James comforted Remus, "she was with McGonagall, she'll be alright."

Remus was a little bit assured after that, but still… he couldn't stand not being around her.

Lunchtime. From Charms, they headed to the Great Hall and Remus finally saw Jolie.

She had an upset expression on her face. She looked as if she was on the brink of tears. She was already having lunch, and feeding someone else off her plate.

She was carrying a baby in her arms.

It looked like James—messy, tussled jet black hair, creamy skin and the same hazel colored eyes Jolie had.

The Marauders and Lily were overcome with shock. Remus started to get outrageous thoughts again as he felt something in the pit of his stomach fall and collapse down.

* * *

** ugh, shortest chapter so far. :| but that's all the details i could put in here, and it turned out short. anyway, keep checking back soon! chapter thirteen coming up.**


	13. Teasing The Chase

**Hey C. Well, they make a big deal out of it, sorta, I guess. Once by Lily in this chapter, and once by the marauders in another. i've typed already until chapter sixteen. probably, my next post will be after this school week (that's coz it's a dorm with NO COMPUTERS!). :( anyhoo, james and jolie aren't related, it's just coincidence. :)**

**anyway, enjoy this chapter. the conflict's coming near already. ;)  
**

* * *

13. TEASING THE CHASE

Lily and the Marauders headed to the Gryffindor table and Remus asked Jolie, "Jo… wha—who is that?"

They took their seats and food and Jo didn't even bother to answer. Instead, she thrust a section of _The Daily Prophet _into Remus' hands.

_SURPRISE ATTACK BY UNKNOWN DEATH EATERS; 2 AURORS KILLED_

_Late last night, five Death Eaters broke into the Department of Mysteries where Cassandra and Howell Daniels, Order of Merlin, First Class, well known for their capture of the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, were having a meeting with the rest of their fellow Aurors._

_News was the Death Eater attack was unexpected and the Aurors were assaulted resulting to the deaths of the Daniels._

_Cassandra and Howell have two children, now left without any other family; their eldest daughter, Jolie Daniels, 17—whereabouts currently unknown. She reportedly disappeared from Durmstrang Academy in refusal to practice the Dark Arts. Their son, Justin Daniels, 1, was withdrawn from the local orphanage earlier this morning by none other than Albus Dumbledore, requesting for three days before handing him in again._

Remus lowered the paper that they all leaned in to read. Daniels…. Daniels. Now he remembers why Jolie's last name was familiar to him—Her parents were known for catching and imprisoning Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who bit him.

Jolie looked at Remus with glassy eyes.

"Jo, I'm so sorry," he breathed into her ear while hugging her close.

The others patted her arm and Lily held her hands.

"I'm thankful to Dumbledore—he's given me three days with Justin," Jolie said as she kissed the baby's head.

Remus admired Jolie—she was handling her situation very maturely. Instead of moping and going on about how life was cruel, she looked on the positive side and enjoyed her limited time with her baby brother.

After lunch, they all went to Transfiguration . Jolie carried Justin with her. "I can't just leave him," she explained.

McGonagall seemed alright with the presence of a baby in her class… just for today, though.

The Gryffindors had class with the Slytherins. As to that, when the students were doing practical spells, Snape suddenly said out loud, "Merlin's pants—where's my wand?"

Then, a chuckle from a baby was heard.

Justin had went to the corner of the classroom with Snape's wand. Jolie did not notice Justin leave her side earlier.

She rushed to him and scolded the baby. "Justin, _NO!_" and she grabbed the wand out of his hand. She carried him again, went to Snape's desk and gave him the wand.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Snape just stared at her.

She sat next to Lily and the class lesson continued.

Lily nudged her and passed Jolie a note. She opened it, and it said:

_That was Snape._

Jolie replied.

_The boy whom Justin took the wand from?_

Lily wrote.

_That's the one. Do you like him?_

Jolie frowned.

_Not really._

Lily sniggered.

_Hm. I thought so too._

_

* * *

  
_

Jolie was awakened by Lily. She was shaking her violently and screaming her head off.

"Lily—what?!"

"IT'S JAMES!" and she screamed again.

"What about James?" Jolie laughed.

"He and I are—are—" Lily explained through uncontrollable laughter.

"ARE?!" Jolie urged on.

"GOING OUT!" and the girls both screamed.

"HA! I told you so!" Jolie teased Lily.

"Oh, I never thought I'd like him so much!" she clenched her eyes, smiled huge and hugged a pillow. Then she asked, "Well, how about you and Remus?"

"What about him and me?"

"Aren't you going out?"

"What? I—I think so…"

"Oh, come on, Jo. Don't be so modest—Remus is one of the best looking guys in our year."

"Yeah, he is," Jolie said dreamily.

Then it was silent.

"Jo," Lily grinned mischievously, "is there something you haven't told me?"

"Uhm—"

"I saw it, you know," Lily looked smug. "You and Remus, yesterday morning, asleep and probably you guys did—"

"WE DID NOT!" Jolie said, laughing her head off. She knew Lily had the wrong impression.

"You DID!"

"No, we didn't!"

"Explain why you were asleep on the sofa together, then," and she folded her arms.

"Well. If you must know," Jolie grinned, "he and I were still awake late that Sunday night. He told me how he felt about me. I must've had a poker face on, because he started backtracking and said, 'I understand, I know you like Sirius' and stuff like that—"

Lily chuckled.

"—but I told him he was wrong and I—I—"

"—you…?"

"—I kissed him," Jolie blushed as she whispered.

"Oh my God! Then what?! Then you guys did—"

"Lil, we didn't!" Jolie insisted. "He just kissed me back, and we kept on kissing and THAT WAS ALL WE DID until we fell asleep!"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You guys looked as if you _did._"

"How?" Jolie asked, curious.

"Well, for one thing your vest was unfastened all the way down. I could see the thin tank top you were wearing already."

Jolie opened her mouth in shock.

"And then Remus' hair looked like James' a bit, his shirt was unbuttoned almost halfway and his necktie looked like it was going to fall off any moment."

Jolie flushed a beetroot red. "Our clothes must've just got messed up, then."

"Well, it's a good thing you HAD clothes to mess up. Otherwise, it would've been—"

"LILY!" Jolie laughed even harder. She looked out the window and saw the Marauders chasing each other on the grounds. It was already snowing. She was glad they had free period after breakfast.

"Lil, look!"

Lily looked out the window, jumped off the bed and put on a seductive grin.

"Let's go chasing boys!"


	14. No Need To Explain

**Okay, FINE (LOL). To make you all HAPPY, I'm posting till chapter 16. Sami, how this is connected to Twilight is my way of making the plot. :)) I wanted to connect the muggle world (because twilight is in the muggle world) and harry potter. but since HP is more dominant here, it falls in the HP section. :) C, yes, my boarding school is intense. I just got home last night. anyway, here's chapter 14. enjoy! :)**

* * *

14. NO NEED TO EXPLAIN

Lily and Jolie, carrying Justin, joined the Marauders in the snow. They ran around, chased and pushed each other in the snow. Then they went to The Black Lake. It was stiff frozen.

Remus stepped on it and started to slide around.

Sirius retorted, "You've got your shoes on my lake!"

Remus chuckled, "Just because this lake has the word 'Black' on it, doesn't mean it's yours, you pompous prat!"

Sirius mimicked Remus in a funny way then went sliding on the ice too.

James and Peter joined them, but even before they could get within five feet of Remus and Sirius, they fell hard on their backs. Lily and Jolie laughed at them before deciding to go 'sliding' too. Justin went on the ice too, holding Jolie's hand. He was impressively stable for a one year old.

James went up to Jolie and said, "May I?" gesturing to Justin.

Jolie gave Justin's hand to James. "Enjoy the babysit!" she chuckled.

Lily joined James, Justin, Sirius and Peter. Remus went up to Jolie at the side of the lake. He wanted some time alone with her.

He pointed at their friends and told Jolie, "Looks like they decided to play 'Happy Family'," He sneered and Jolie laughed.

They went out of the lake and walked with hands held, away from their friends until the sound of laughter completely died out. They reached the other side of the lake.

They sat on a log and Jolie put her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Remus," she whispered, "I really like you."

Remus' heart started dancing the mambo in his chest.

"I really like you too, Jo. I haven't felt like this with anyone before."

Jolie decided to joke around. "Well, I have."

Remus' face fell, "Wow. Nice."

"He and I were supposed to get married before I ran away to Hogwarts."

"Excuse me?" Remus said.

Jolie softly slapped his cheek. "It's so funny to see you act like that, Remus. It's cute. Like the one when you started to stutter about all sorts of things when we first met, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Remus said without feeling.

"Relax, Remus. I was joking about marrying someone else," she chuckled.

"You serious?" His face lit up.

"No, but he is," and she pointed to Sirius Black at the other end of the lake.

Remus shook his head and chortled. He's heard that joke too many times already. "Funny, Jo."

Jolie laughed and put her arms around Remus' neck.

"Why are you always warm?" Remus asked, feeling the temperature of the girl in front of him.

"Because that's the way I am," Jolie said silently.

The butterflies in Remus' stomach began to flutter madly again. He sensed that intimacy was coming for a visit once more, just like last Sunday night, and Monday morning. It was Tuesday already. He noticed that _these things _were starting to happen everyday now.

Remus' lips parted as he touched his forehead to hers.

And then they started kissing again. This time, it felt different because there was the contrast of hot and cold meeting together as they kissed each other. Jolie gasped as Remus traced her spine with his hand. Jolie's arms lay limp on Remus' shoulders.

Jolie pulled her lips away from Remus'—now it was her turn.

She kissed the side of his neck and Remus felt like melting at the contact—it was so surreal for him. She continued upward, until she the part beneath his jaw. She could feel blood pulsing fast through his veins. He was breathing slow intakes of air. He was getting goosebumps.

Then, Remus could contain himself no longer—he broke free from Jolie's touch and pressed his lips against hers before sliding down to the hollow base of her throat. Her delicately featured face automatically tilted upward and she let out an silent, tiny groan, loud enough for just Remus to hear. That sound urged Remus to continue.

They spent the rest of the glorious free period alone with each other, before finally heading back to the castle for a day of school.

Their friends didn't ask them anymore why they suddenly disappeared. They didn't need to. They already knew.

* * *

**HWOOOOW. This is SHORT. :|**


	15. The Painful Truth

**This is a FUN chapter. At least... the start of it is. ENJOY READING. :) Oh, and I have this nagging feeling that the PERFECT songs for this story is Broken Strings and Crush. :) YAAAY. anyway, snape THINKS jolie is "one of a kind" but he likes lily (i'm following the original story here!). so, snape has a special part later on. ;)**

* * *

15. THE PAINFUL TRUTH

Later that night, much to Remus' dismay, Jolie decided to go to the dorm early. She wanted to spend more time alone with Justin before he was finally gone by the next day.

Lily and the Marauders were all seated on the sofa in front of the fireplace—the same sofa where Remus and Jolie fell asleep a few days ago.

Lily asked Remus the same question she asked Jolie, "Remus, is there something you haven't told me?"

All but Remus grinned ecstatically.

"You are such a bad boy," Sirius commented.

Remus was confused. "What're you guys talking about?"

Lily knew that he and Jolie didn't really do anything _far beyond the realm of things they should and shouldn't do _but she felt like teasing Remus. C'mon, just this once?

"You _slept_ here last Sunday," James explained, pointing to the sofa.

"Oh," Remus realized, "Yeah, I fell asleep."

"You _fell_ asleep?" James arched an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Remus was starting to feel his skin grow hot again. "I, uhm… told Jolie that I really, really like her. Things seemed to go well, we kissed a little. It was so late we fell asleep."

"You kissed a _little_?" Sirius asked curiously.

"What possibly could have made you sleep here, on this sofa, of all places, with each other? Perhaps you guys were too busy to notice that _this sofa _was NOT your dorm," Lily shook her head, sneering.

"What _did_ you do?" They all asked Remus, perfectly synchronized, at the same time.

Remus hissed at them, "Will you people STOP stressing your words?! It's making me go mental! And we were NOT busy with what you guys are thinking!"

They all laughed at Remus and Sirius felt relieved. "Well… Good. You try corrupting her innocence again, Lupin, and I will personally hex your face to fall off!"

And they all laughed. Remus chuckled at the irony of what Sirius said.

"But still," Sirius continued. "It wasn't exactly surprising that you both suddenly disappeared out of our sight earlier during free period." He looked smug. "Oh, you guys were just probably doing the same thing, like the one in Slughorn's classroom—"

Remus smacked Sirius head. "What I do with her when we're alone is MY business! I don't walk in on YOU when you're locked up in those closets with numerous—"

They all laughed an Sirius said, "I love you too, Remus."

James stared into space. "I was SO shocked when I saw you both in that classroom,"

They all laughed.

"I mean, I never knew Remus' lips could move like that, who knows what they were doing during free period?" and James waved an airy hand.

"Ugh," Remus complained to James. "You just stained a very beautiful memory of mine, Prongs."

"I love you, too, Moony," James said, patting Remus' back.

Lily was staring curiously at Remus while James put his head on her lap. "You've never felt this way for anyone else before, have you?"

Remus smiled. "That's what I told her."

* * *

Soon, it was Wednesday. Everyone else was asleep except James and Peter. They both didn't want to go back to sleep. Not after what they dreamt—and they dreamt the same thing: a white wolf biting their own necks. It wasn't a pleasant sight and James felt like he would hurl if he saw it another time. In the dream, it was the same white wolf they had saw fighting off the Whomping Willow, and fighting them off a few nights ago.

Peter looked out the window and up in the sky. The snow was still falling. He looked around more and saw that Jolie was down there, walking on the snowy grounds.

"Prongs, look. Jo's up already."

"I know. Probably because of Justin. He was already taken away. I feel for her, I really do."

"It must be hard losing your family… and yet, she handles it so maturely."

They watched Jolie a little more. Then, strangely. She looked around, as if to see if anyone was around or watching her and then what happened next was enough to beat the hell out of James and Peter—

_She had transformed._

What they saw before their eyes was no longer Jolie Daniels, but a creature with four legs, a bushy tail and a beautiful coat.

It was a wolf.

_A white wolf._

James and Peter looked at each other, frightened and confused by what they saw and when they looked back, they saw that the wolf had slipped into the secret passage of the Whomping Willow.

"She's an Animagus!" Peter exclaimed.

James' mind was running wild. Suddenly, all the memories came back to him—they were nearly forgotten. He was trying to string them all together, trying to make out what he saw and see possibility.

The night they snuck out—they saw a white wolf fighting of the Whomping Willow, didn't they? And it ran to the forest… and they met Jolie.

And then the thought hit him: it was practically impossible to enter Hogwarts and evade all the protective spells around it. Unless a secret passage was used. Jolie must've _been _the wolf at that time, and used the Whomping Willow passage!

The bloody sheets… they almost ripped that white wolf one night limb from limb when it was having a fight with Remus. They bit it, scratched it, hurt it in every way possible… It left the fight all bloody and torn up.

But how was that possible? If the wolf really was her, then she should've looked as beaten up as the wolf did when they saw her bloody sheets…

Unless—

"—she's a _shape shifter,_" James finished his thought out loud.

"What?" Peter asked.

"She's NOT an Animagus… She's a… A shape shifter," James said, deep in thought. "That's why she didn't have any wounds that morning after the fight with Remus as a werewolf! _That's _why Remus saw her get cut, but then when he checked it, there was nothing on her hand!" he hissed.

James' heart was beating so fast. He was filled with all sorts of emotions—confusion, fear, hurt, anger—that he felt like he was about to burst.

He was shaking. He could hardly believe what he knew as the truth.

And yet, there was evident proof, and he had seen it with his own eyes.


	16. The Road To Hell

**Sigh. This chapter is SO DEPRESSING. The pit of my stomack felt so heavy with sadness when I wrote this chapter. :( So painful. Poor Remus. :(**

* * *

16. THE ROAD TO HELL

Earlier that day, Jolie was nowhere to be seen. James suspected that she had visited Justin for the last time, in the orphanage. Remus had been worrying like a lunatic and James and Peter lied to him when they said they haven't seen her.

The whole day, Remus was distracted again, and couldn't concentrate on his lessons—and he was one of the school's top students. It was painful for his friends to see him like this, especially for James and Peter. It made them want to tell Remus the truth.

_Yes, _James thought, _yeah, it's the right thing to do. Jolie can't live her life half in lies… and Remus deserves to know._

James looked at Peter and nodded. It was Herbology, and they cast the Muffliato charm so they won't be over heard.

"Remus—"

"What?!" Remus asked bitterly. He was in a bad mood.

"We need to tell you the truth… about—about Jo."

Remus' mind snapped and his voice shook, "What do you mean?"

"She… she's…" James didn't know where to start.

"She's not who you think she is," Peter said firmly.

Sirius, Lily and Remus stared and listened. There was silence.

James suddenly plucked up the courage, "She's a shape shifter. Peter and I saw her transform earlier this morning on the grounds. She went to the passage of the Shrieking Shack. Probably visiting Justin for the last time—anyway, we think that's how she got in when we found her in the Forest last Friday."

Lily's mouth opened in shock and she covered it with her hand—she knew of how the Marauders found Jolie, and more. Obviously because James had told her all that he knew.

"And that's why," James continued, "that's WHY she had bloody sheets. She came from the fight with you during the full moon. She's a shape shifter, that's why she had no wounds—she heals quickly. And that's why when you tried to see her hand when it got sliced up, there was nothing there." James' tone was accusing. He couldn't help it.

Remus was panting with anger. He had a far away look.

Sirius and Peter looked like they didn't want to be there.

"I don't understand," Sirius said quietly.

Lily explained and her voice shook with fear, "Shape shifters," she said, "aren't from our world, the wizarding world. The come from the muggle world, so it's rare to find a shape shifter who's magical—much less, pure blood, like Jolie. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know about it, Sirius. Not much people do."

She clenched her eyes shut for a moment, fighting back tears. She remembered when she first met Jolie in the library. The memory rang deafeningly in her head:

"_Well, I was trying to look for something... a sort of creature, a cross-breed."_

* * *

Lunch came fast, and Jolie quietly slipped into the Great Hall. She was back. She sat next to Remus and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Remus… I'm sorry, I had to go out."

Remus acted as if he hadn't heard or felt her.

"Jolie," Lily said before Jolie could ask Remus what was wrong, "can I talk to you for a sec?" she was trying to make it sound casual.

The Marauders didn't meet Lily's or Jolie's eyes. They were afraid.

"Sure."

Lily pulled Jolie out of the Great Hall by the hand.

"Jo, I'm going to ask you something and you have to answer me truthfully. Do you understand?"

Jolie was taken aback. "Yes, Lily, of course."

Lily sucked in air before speaking, "Are you... Are you a shape shifter?"

Jolie frowned with fear and her lips parted, she looked around and whispered anxiously, "What did you say?"

"Jolie, please. The truth."

Jolie licked her lips and fell silent before answering. "How did you find out?"

Lily burst out crying and explained to Jolie everything—how James and Peter saw her, how they told her, Sirius and Remus about what she really was, about how they stringed together their memories to complete the mystery intriguing them all, and how Remus was the same werewolf she had a fight with last Saturday night at the full moon.

Then, Jolie had her own memories to string together—how Remus looked tired and weak when it was the full moon and how he suddenly left when they were at The Three Broomsticks, how what she read in his palm seemed the likely story of why he was a werewolf, and how she had a vision one morning.

She started to have a flashback:

_Jolie covered herself up completely with the blanket. Her sheets were still bloody because of last night and she didn't want anyone to see. Suddenly her mind went blank. She closed her eyes and saw a vision—this is what she gets because of inheriting the ability from her mother._

_In her vision, there was a young toddler boy with sandy brownish blonde hair, walking on a moonlit path. He was playing with a twig he picked up from the ground._

_Out of nowhere, Fenrir Greyback sprung from behind the young boy, and everything went pitch black._

_Suddenly, Jolie was back to reality and she heard Remus, "Jolie?"_

She looked at Lily with huge, watery eyes and fresh tears leaked out. She let out a sob and covered her mouth before clenching her eyes shut tight. She leaned on the wall and was shaking all over.

Now she understood that vision—the young boy was Remus. She had her suspicions about him before, but now, it was confirmed.

There was no way to escape the truth.

"L-lily," she said in between sobs, "I'm so s-sorry… I can't believe it would be like—like this… I'm sorry you h-had to find out that w-way…"

Lily leaked out fresh tears and hugged Jolie. "Jolie, please! Don't cry, don't do this to me… I feel bad when you feel bad. You're one of my best friends," she confessed honestly.

Lily held her hands. "You really are... you know... one of them?"

Jolie seemed more composed. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," she cried. "We're not supposed to be known of."

Lily was saying words of comfort and understanding but Jolie was oblivious to them… she was thinking of Remus. _Oh…_She thought, _he would hate me for this. And whether it was now or later, I will surely go to hell._


	17. Walk Away

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. :| It was the best I could do. I couldn't put much conversation in this, just a lot of description, but still-- PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING. It's important you know what happens to Jo and Remus. :) JE Etherelia, thanks for reviewing! :) Enjoy this chapter. Though it's not very happy.**

* * *

17. WALK AWAY

Jolie walked through the dark corridors of the school. It was almost midnight, way past curfew. She had been in the library, under James' invisibility cloak (Lily had borrowed it for her), and she had finally found what she was looking for.

So shape shifters were talked about in the wizarding world after all—she had read a chapter about them in _Killers Moste Evile_. She found the description accurate—that they are the enemies of vampires and the real werewolves—but the topic about them was not popular.

She was forgetting that it was past curfew and her footsteps were making noise.

"Who's there?" called out a familiar voice. "It's past curfew, who is it in here?" It was Lily. It was her turn as prefect to patrol the corridors.

She walked up and whispered into Lily's ear, "Lil, it's me!"

"Jo, it's you. Quick, you better hurry up, I can see Amos coming!"

Jo walked on, careful not to make any noise, and she reached the Gryffindor common room. The lights were still on. She didn't notice Remus was seated on the armchair, staring in her direction.

James' cloak slipped off of her. She turned around and saw him.

"Remus?" she said carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Remus, please. Please listen to me first. I know that now—now you know the truth. But please, I did it for the best. I thought that if you knew, you wouldn't want to be near me anymore—"

"Funny how I felt the same way. I suppose that now, you know what I am? How dangerous I am? How I should _never be near you _anymore? I'm a werewolf, Jolie. And that's that."

His words stung her and she cringed.

"Remus, please don't be mad… I didn't know how to explain to you…" she reached for his shoulder, but he shrugged her off. And turned his back on her.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "How could you do this to me, Jolie? How could you _lie _to me? You lied to Lily, you lied to the Marauders… You lied to _me_," he forced his words through gritted teeth.

Jolie couldn't say anything. It was like her voice had been stolen from her.

Remus turned around again to look at her, before finally setting off towards the boys' dormitory, banging the door.

Jolie stood there in the room, stunned. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even react. Tomorrow was Christmas, and this was how it greeted her. She felt awful.

She walked forward and slumped on the armchair Remus sat in. She curled up into a ball and put her head on the armrest. Then suddenly, all emotions flowed into her—

Tears started to leak from her eyes like a faucet that could not be closed. She had a hard time trying to keep silent and her sobs were loud enough to be heard in the dorms. She stood up and felt like tearing herself apart. She was crying so hard the pulse in her temple started to hurt.

She leaned and started to repeatedly bang the back of her head on the wall while clutching the hem of her clothes.

Remus could hear her cry, and it was painful for him. In the boys' dorm, he was the only one left awake and he sat on the foot of his bed. He clenched his eyes as he felt tears come.

He cried, panting, and clenching his teeth so as not to make any noise. He couldn't believe it—Jolie was a shape shifter… she was his enemy. His love for her—their love—was impossible. It was too dangerous for both of them. And yet, there was so much he didn't understand.

In the common room, Jolie sat back on the armchair and continued to let her emotions flow out. She was in a horrible situation—she loves Remus, but him being a werewolf, and what she is, she thought, was enough for him to stop loving her, if he did.

The shape shifters—her kind—were not bad creatures. But in the eyes of their enemies, the werewolves and the vampires… they were evil.

She couldn't blame Remus and she couldn't blame herself but she wanted to.

The pain Remus and Jolie felt that night was unbearable. It was worse than anything they had imagined. Remus cried himself to sleep and Jolie was left awake until morning… then everything started to fade away and all went black.

* * *

**Awww. Poor Remus, poor Jolie. If there's anything you don't understand, please feel free to ask me questions. :) I'm finding the story a bit fast, but this is how it goes. I can't just keep it hanging from one thing to another-- it has to go on. I have an ending already, but it's too depressing, I don't think I want to write that one... luckily, i'll try out an alternate ending. but don't worry, the ending's still far from here. :) **


	18. Take The Blame

**To make up for the short chapters, this one here is longer. :) enjoy reading. THE PERFECT SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS LIFE ON THE MOON BY DAVID COOK! Go, American Idol. :)  
**

* * *

18. TAKE THE BLAME

Sirius woke up early the next day. It was the first day of the holidays. He looked around, everyone was till asleep—he checked the time, and it was four in the morning. Anyway, he didn't feel like sleeping again.

He decided to go down in the common room. He looked around and saw that he wasn't alone—Jolie was slumped on the armchair.

He smiled to himself and went up to her. Whatever happened yesterday was done, and he felt guilty for not talking much to her. "Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear.

There was no response. Sirius frowned. He looked closely at Jolie. She was still. In fact… she was _too _still.

He shook her a little. "Jo? Jo, wake up," but her head just lolled around.

"Jo? _Come on_, wake up," he shook her harder. He started to worry. He knew that she was a light sleeper. He put a hand near her face to feel if she was breathing. But there was no air, no heat—no nothing.

He started to worry. "Jo! Jo, come on, please… please, wake up! Seriously, get up already!"

There was nothing.

He carried Jolie bridal-style. Her head lolled helplessly and he could feel her dead weight.

She wasn't conscious.

Sirius put her on the sofa and put a hand on her cheek. She was cold.

_Cold? Wait, no! No—she's supposed to have hot skin! What's happened?_

She was pale and lifeless. Sirius was starting to panic. Anything could have happened to her… she could have fainted, she could have stopped breathing, she could be in a coma… she could have _died._

_Died? No—no! She can't die! Oh, holy crap, what the hell am I gonna do?_

Remus, James and Peter went downstairs to the common room. They saw Sirius carrying Jolie and rushing out of the portrait hole.

Remus frowned. "Sirius?" But Sirius was already out of the room.

"What's happened?" James asked, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Sirius entered the hospital wing.

"Good morning, Mr. Black—what is this?" Madam Pomfrey asked, shocked.

"I just saw her like this in the common room—I tried to wake her up, but she just wouldn't," Sirius explained as he put her down on one of the beds.

Madam Pomfrey started to examine her and Sirius just walked around, pacing. Then he saw Lily enter the hospital wing.

"Sirius!"

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I just woke up, and James told me what he saw… I guessed that you would be here and—oh—is Jo okay?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know yet—how about the Marauders, are they coming here?"

"I told them to check in here… It's a bit tough, I think Jolie and Remus had a fight, I could hear her crying last night. James and Peter were trying to convince Remus to come. He's being difficult, Sirius," Lily complained.

"I know, I know how he can be," Sirius confirmed darkly.

"Mr. Black?" Madam Pomfrey called. Sirius, with Lily, went up to her. "She'll be fine," she assured them. "She fainted in her sleep. I wouldn't know when she wakes up, but I might ask whether she has been through some emotional pain, perhaps?"

Sirius and Lily looked at each other.

Lily was the one who spoke, "I suppose."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Please be careful with her. Do not upset her or make her too happy. She is in a delicate situation right now, with syncope."

"Syncope?" Sirius said.

"Fainting, or passing out, Mr. Black. It's the result of emotional stress, pain, low blood pressure, to name a few. But she will be alright, rest assured."

"Thank you," Lily said.

"May we stay with her, Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked while staring at Jolie.

"Of course." And she left the room.

"Sirius, I'll just go back and check on the others," Lily said while Sirius just nodded.

Lily left the hospital wing and Sirius sat on the side on the bed. He leaned forward and searched her face hungrily. She looked perfect, just like a porcelain doll. He sighed and he couldn't help himself—he brushed his lips on her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips.

Then suddenly, the feel of guilt came.

_Ugh… I'm such a jerk. Remus would kill me._

Sirius brushed Jolie's bangs out of her eyes and pecked her on the lips again. Then guilt came on harder. Though her lips were unresponsive, it was the only thing he was taking advantage of. He likes Jolie and sometimes he felt jealous when she was with Remus, especially when he saw them in the empty classroom.

"I don't—want to—get off James!—want to be here!" Remus said as James and Peter dragged him in the hospital wing. Lily followed in after them.

"I don't want to see her, don't you get it? She's—" Remus stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes landed on the girl he didn't want to see.

He swallowed hard and felt tears coming to his eyes again. He fought them back before looking at Sirius and said, "What happened?"

"This is _your _fault, Moony," Sirius said loudly. Suddenly, he didn't feel as guilty as he was before anymore.

"My fault? MY FAULT?! How is this MY fault?! She was the one who didn't tell me in the first place!"

"Oh, like you didn't tell her the truth either!" Sirius said sarcastically. "You didn't want to tell her what you really were—"

"But she knew what I am! And she knows what SHE is, why didn't she stay away from me? Our kind's not supposed to be with the likes of her! Shape shifters!" Remus spat bitterly.

Sirius walked up to Remus. "For the same reason you didn't tell her the truth! Because you loved her!"

Then Sirius felt guilt come back. He sighed and shook his head.

"You were both doing fine before you guys knew the truth. What difference should it make now that you've uncovered it? You should learn how to accept each other, Remus. I know she could accept YOU, but I don't know if you could ever do the same thing—you've never accepted yourself."

Lily, Peter and James were staring at Remus. Remus opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't find the words. He put his gaze back to Jolie but she was already awake.

The side of her head was rested on the pillow and she was staring at Sirius. Remus started to resent their argument; how much had Jolie heard?

"Sirius?" Jolie said in a rough voice.

Sirius reacted instinctively and rushed to her side. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her upward in a sitting position.

Sirius hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "I was so worried, Jo."

"You didn't have to be," Jolie whispered back. "I'm fine."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Remus staring at her, with an emotionless expression.

She ran her hand through her hair.

"Jolie?" Remus called out softly, but in a stiff voice. Jolie didn't respond. She bit her lip before burying her head into Sirius' chest as she began to sob once again. He patted her back and put an arm around her.

Sirius looked at Remus and shook his head at him.

Lily pulled Remus by the wrist and said, "Remus, we better go… come on, breakfast."

Remus turned away, followed by Lily, Peter and James and said, "I'm not hungry."

When Jolie was sure that they've left the room, she looked up at Sirius, "Sirius, you better go too… you shouldn't miss breakfast."

But Sirius shook his head. "No… I'll stay here."

* * *

**Tsk, tsk. Bad Sirius. He SHOULD feel guilty. But all the same, he does like her...**


	19. Familar Faces

**this chapter is PURE sirius/jolie. :) oh, and i put in the twilight details and i mention edward, bella and jacob here for a reason-- i would need them in the future stories. yeah, STORIES, not chapters, okay? :) and, C, don't worry, it WILL get better. ;)**

* * *

19. FAMILIAR FACES

Sirius stayed with her the whole day. Madam Pomfrey said that she would be dispatched from the hospital wing at lunchtime. Jolie confided in Sirius—she told him everything that happened: how she cut class to visit Justin, then how she was suddenly shunned by the Marauders when she came back to school (Sirius winced at the memory)... then she told him her conversation with Lily, followed by the argument with Remus; how she felt like the world was crashing down on her because of the pain she felt that night.

Sirius listened to every word she said. He didn't interrupt her, and he let her finish before he spoke.

"Remus felt bad, too, you know," Sirius said quietly.

"How can you tell?"

"Remus cried that night, too."

"He... he cried?"

"Yeah. It was the first time I've seen him break down like that. I was awake, and watching him; he was shaking all over."

Jolie tore her gaze away from Sirius' eyes and looked out of the window. Then a tear leaked out from her eye.

"I don't know what to do, Sirius," she said in a chocked voice while wiping away the tear.

"None of us do. We've never gotten into a fight with Remus, because he's never acted like this... he must really love you, Jo."

"Love? He _loves _me? If he really does love me, then this would never have happened. He should've listened to everything I had to say last night." Jolie scoffed.

"And what were those?" Sirius sat next to Jolie and put an arm around her.

"I wanted to tell him... that... that the only reason I kept it a secret was because I didn't want him to stay away from me. That he might think I was _too_ _dangerous_. I suspected something unusual about him—him being, you know," she whispered, "_a werewolf. _Then of course, I know that werewolves and shape shifters are supposed to be enemies," she added bitterly. "They kill each other, Sirius, just like how we're supposed to kill those vampires."

Sirius frowned. "Your story's very unusual, Jo."

"What, you don't believe me?" Jolie asked, slightly mad and hurt.

"I believe you!" Sirius tightened his grip on her, "I really do. Promise. It's just that... it's the first time we've heard something like this."

"You don't take Muggle Studies, don't you?" Jolie chortled.

"None of the Marauders do," Sirius confirmed.

"Well then, that explains why you know nothing about us. My kind are from the Muggle world—we're not magical. I'm sort of an exception. My father was a shape shifter too, he inherited the ability from his father, who was a pureblood. They descended from Salazar Slytherin. Then, he married my mother. She was a pureblood, too, descended from Godric Gryffindor. A seer, as you know."

"How about Justin? Is he a shape shifter too?"

"The ability to shape shift doesn't happen right away. I'll know when he's older."

"So, the vampires... and the werewolves—you're supposed to kill them?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yes. Shape shifters exist, because the vampires and werewolves exist. They kill people, innocent people. We don't—we kill the killers. We're here for a good reason: we're supposed to keep the humans safe."

"'The humans'? What do you mean?"

Jolie smiled a sad smile and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm not human, Sirius. At least, not fully."

Sirius was speechless, he didn't know what to say... it was just so _unbelievable. _But he believed every word she said.

"But what about Remus? You're not going to kill him, are you?" Sirius asked in a fearful voice.

Jolie stared up at Sirius incredulously, "No! Sirius, no—of course not. I could... I could never do that. It would kill _me_, I swear it."

Then she rested her head on his shoulder again, "Sometimes, weird things happen. My situation with Remus is one. Jacob's situation with _Edward_ is another." She waved an airy hand.

Sirius chuckled. "Who?"

Jolie laughed and said, "Back home in Forks, I have a friend—his name's Jacob. He's a shape shifter too, like me. Then, he has this HUGE crush on a girl named Bella, but she's with a vampire called Edward. So, for Bella's sake, Jacob has to put up with Edward." Jolie shook her head and laughed. "It's pathetic, really... he's so into imprinting into Bella already, but he just _can't_."

"'Imprinting'? What the hell is that?" Sirius asked, laughing.

Jolie laughed with him, "It's like 'love at first sight' for us shape shifters. Literally 'at first sight', you know. It's so _infuriating_. As soon as we look at our 'destined one' we fall in love with him or her. We can't control it. But there was this one wolf, a long, long time ago, who was able to control his imprinting on another wolf."

"You can only imprint on wolves?" Sirius asked, thinking of Remus.

"Well, no. We can imprint on practically anyone. Any age, any sex, whatever. That's why it's _SO ANNOYING_," Jolie rolled her eyes.

"Have you imprinted on Remus, then?" Sirius asked, curiously.

Jolie fell silent, sighed and then frowned. "Have I?" she asked herself. "I—I wouldn't know. I'm not sure."

Jolie looked at Sirius, and Sirius looked at her. They stared at each other, breathing slowly. Strangely, it was like Sirius was getting closer and closer and then—

"Miss Daniels?" called out Madam Pomfrey. "It's lunchtime, you better go. You too, Mr. Black."

"C'mon, Jo," Sirius offered his hand to Jolie and she took it.

As soon as they were out of the hospital wing, Jo said, "Sirius, you better go to the Great Hall. Lunchtime."

"How about you?"

"I don't really have an appetite right now. I'm heading off to the library instead."

"Well, uhm... okay," Sirius said, waving his hand at her, "see you. I'll try to soften Remus up—I'll tell him what you've told me."

Jolie nodded, turned around and left.

She walked in silence and soon, she reached the library. She took out '_Killers Moste Evile_' again from the bookshelf and took a seat.

She was about to open the book, when suddenly... she saw she wasn't alone. She was sitting in a table that was also occupied by another. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey—I remember you. From Transfiguration, right? I'm Jolie Daniels," she said, holding out her hand.

"Hi," the familiar boy said, smiling warmly at her and shaking her hand. "My name's Severus Snape."

* * *

**whoops-a-daisy! ;) SEVERUS SNAPE is here. Let's just see what he's got in for this story, shall we? R&R! Thanks.**


	20. You Can Never Be Too Angry

**Sorry, C, but they do. And it gets worse than that. YOU'LL SEE.**

* * *

20. YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO ANGRY

" 'Snape'? Oh, yeah. Lily mentioned you before," Jolie said, nodding to him.

"Lily?" Severus' face hardened.

Jolie noticed she seemed to have touched a nerve. "She... said you were friends, uhm. Before?"

Severus scoffed. "That's true."

"What happened?" Jolie asked, concerned.

"Well... I don't really want to talk about it," he said, staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry—"

"No, no. Don't apologize," he brightened up again. Jolie found him a bit strange. "It's alright. Anyway, you're from Durmstrang, right?"

"Yes," Jolie rolled her eyes.

"What's it like there?" Severus asked, finding it difficult to hide his curiosity.

"HOR-RI-BLE," Jolie stressed each syllable. Severus frowned at her answer.

_Huh. So she doesn't like the Dark Arts much, _Severus thought.

"Anyway," Severus decided to change the topic. "How do you find it here in Hogwarts?"

"Better than Durmstrang, I guess. Though, I'm in a rough situation... Remus and I had a fight, see."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Ugh. That _Lupin. _There's something funny about him... He keeps disappearing—every month at the full moon."

Jolie didn't give in. "Does he?" she asked.

"Yeah. They say he's _ill. _But I think those are probably lies... I have a strong feeling he's a good-for-nothing werewolf."

Severus' words stung her a little, but at the same time, it made her feel like she was getting back at Remus—she was angry at him, anyway.

"Do you know him?" Jolie asked.

"Not really. But he's such a know-it-all. It's so irritating," Severus said through clenched teeth.

Jolie felt different. There was something about Severus that made her feel like he wasn't the sort of person she should spend time with, but at the same time, there was also something about him that MADE her want to hang out with him. Unconsciously, her bad side was slowly starting to rise itself.

"He's part of the _'Marauders'_," she put quotation marks in the air.

"Those gits," Severus said, "They all feel as if they're the stars of the school. And that Potter! He makes me so angry," and he clenched his jaw.

"He's with Lily now, you know," Jolie said in a matter-of-fact tone and nodded.

"Exactly," Severus said bitterly.

Then, out of nowhere, they heard voices coming closer towards them.

"I don't know why Snape is always in the library—"

"He should have better things to do—"

"—we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade later!"

"Oh, look! _There he is,_" screeched a female voice.

Jolie turned her head and saw who had spoken. There was a girl with black hair and sunken eyes, accompanied by two boys, one who was a blonde and another who looked like Sirius.

The blonde boy spoke, "Snape! Who is this?"

The boy who looked like Sirius eyed Jolie maliciously and smiled darkly at her. She felt uneasy.

And then the girl spoke in a shrill voice, "Malfoy, this is Jolie Daniels! Remember her, the Durmstrang student?" And then she turned to Jolie, "Hello, hon. I'm Bellatrix Black, this is Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy," she said as she gestured to the two other boys.

Jolie shook hands with them. "Black?"

The boy called Regulus spoke. "Ah, you've been hanging out with my _brother_."

"Yes, I have," Jolie said as Bellatrix let out a sharp giggle.

"Oh, he's such a black sheep, isn't he, Reg?" Bellatrix put her hand on Regulus' shoulder and he laughed.

Jolie eyed Bellatrix and asked, "Are you his sister?"

"Heavens, no! I'm his cousin—though I wish I wasn't," and Bellatrix sniggered. Jolie laughed with her.

_What the heck? _Jolie thought to herself. _What's happening to me?!_

"Listen," Malfoy spoke to Jolie, "Do you have any plans today?"

"No," Jolie answered resentfully and sneered.

"Good," Malfoy said in a bossy voice. "Then you can come with us later in Hogsmeade. Since you have nothing better to do."

"Oh, you bet I don't," Jolie replied sharply.

* * *

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade. They felt gloomy and lonely—Lily had already left for the Christmas holidays, and Jolie was nowhere to be seen. Until—

"Hey... look!" Peter pointed to The Hog's Head.

Then they saw what they least expected to see. There, through the window of the pub, they saw in one table, seated together were Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix and Regulus Black, and Jolie. _Jolie Daniels_.

Peter gaped at them while James was scowling. Remus clenched his hands into fists and Sirius' jaw hardened together.

"Why is she with them?" Remus sounded like he was gnawing his words.

They could see Jolie and the Slytherins laughing their heads off in The Hog's Head. Jolie said something and did some sort of insulting mock facial expression and the Slytherins burst out laughing and splitting their sides with her again. She and Bellatrix high-fived. And then, Lucius whispered something to Jolie, and they all fell silent. Jolie looked out the window of the pub, straight into the direction of the Marauders. She eyed the Marauders one by one, with a snobbish look on her face and an expression James, Peter, Sirius and Remus all wished they would never see her do again. Then, she turned back and started another conversation with her new 'friends'.

Remus felt hurt. Sirius had told him everything he and Jolie had talked about in the hospital wing and he was starting to drown in his regret. He wanted to do everything just to get the chance to talk to her and make up, start all over—but it was like there was something standing in the way now. It was like Jolie had changed. Just by observing her from the window outside, it seemed like she was now someone different, in the company of those wannabe Death Eaters.

Remus couldn't swallow it in. Jolie Daniels, so innocent, so kind, so pure—spending time with those she hated the most: people who love the Dark Arts. It was like there was something that snapped because of their fight. And the result was, she wasn't the same person anymore.

And then Remus fled from that place—he wanted to be alone. He started to blame himself.

_This is all my fault, this is all my fault... I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to her. If only I just listened—I was so STUPID! And now it's too late and I—_

Remus let his conscience scold himself. And then suddenly, everything felt cold. Ice cold. He opened his eyes; he was in water.

He was walking on the Black Lake when the ice broke and he fell into the ice cold water. He was shivering, he felt the temperature eating up his flesh—he swam back to the surface but couldn't get out. The broken ice had resealed itself with a new layer of frozen water.

He could hear the Marauders' hysterical shouts, then suddenly, there was a loud blast from above. The frozen water broke again, and a sharp shard of ice ripped the flesh of his cheek—

And then a hand grabbed the cuffs of his collar and pulled him out. He was out of the water, and shivering like crazy. He looked up to see who had pulled him out, and it was Jolie. His lips were turning blue, he was bleeding, and she just simply tilted her head at him.

The Slytherins were somewhere back there in the distance, with folded arms and strange expressions, waiting for her to come back to them.

Then, she let go of his shirt, took a swig out of a glass bottle, turned around and left. The Slytherins left with her and the Marauders were wrapped in silence. No one spoke.

Remus stared after her—for all he knew, he had made her cry, upset, and now angry. And he felt that this... this was just the start of it.

* * *

**dont kill me! =)) I had to do this! Jolie was becoming the 'damsel in distress' girl. I have to make her personality more than THAT. anyway, poor Remus. :( i do hope this gets better soon. :( ;) anyway, she may seem strange, but lemme ask you-- you know when you're so so so so mad that you feel so so so so evil? like you wanna get revenge? and you wanna do something super duper foul and nasty? yeah, THAT is how Jo is feeling! she kind of became a bad girl... i don't know how long she'll be one, but don't worry. she'll be safe. :)**


	21. Harry

**Wunmiii, Jake and Jo are friends, actually. ;) And no, she won't imprint on Snape. :)) Haha.**

**Sami, I know, I know. Sirius is so... strange. :)) I kind of like Snape, too. And who's your number one, anyway? It's intriguing me. /:)**

**C, I know, right??? Poor them. :( She realizes what she did was wrong, don't worry. ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, guys! They encourage me to write more. Hugs to you all! And to those who added me to their favorite stories, THANKS SO MUCH! You people rock like crazy.  
**

* * *

21. HARRY

"What was _that, _Daniels?" Regulus asked Jolie.

"Well, obviously, he would've drowned if he wasn't taken out of that stupid lake. And you have a funny accent, Reg."

"That's because I'm English. YOU have a funny accent, too."

"That's because I'M American. I come from Forks," Jolie said proudly.

"In Arizona?" Snape asked.

"No, it's in Washington," said Jolie.

When they finally reached the castle, Lucius said, "We still have detention with Avery and Mulciber, guys. We better go—Professor Slughorn, you know."

They all started walking to the dungeons but Snape and Jolie didn't go with them. "I already did mine yesterday," Snape said.

Lucius shrugged and he went to detention with Regulus and Bellatrix. Then Snape looked at Jolie and said, "Let's go up to the Astronomy tower."

They went upstairs in silence, deep in their own thoughts and they didn't notice that the sky was turning dark already. Jolie took another long, deep drink from the glass bottle and Snape did the same to his. "This is pretty strong stuff," Jolie said, lifting the bottle.

"Only if it's your first time to drink. Extra-matured smoked mead becomes alcoholic because, well, it's _extra-matured. _You want to be careful with that. You might get drunk."

"I'll be fine, Severus," Jolie laughed, but actually, she was already feeling high. "Look, Sev. The stars are out." Snape looked up at the sky.

Jolie laughed to herself and then suddenly looked upset. She was thinking about Remus.

Snape frowned at her and asked, "Jolie, are you alright?" Unexpectedly, Jolie expression darkened and she began to cry.

"Why, Severus? Why _me_? I—I... I don't deserve any of this! I haven't done anything wrong... Well, maybe I have: I didn't tell Remus the truth. But SO WHAT?!" She screamed. Snape cringed. "It's not like he could just act like this so suddenly—he never even listened fully to what I was supposed to say. And then he acts as if it's all my fault! I m-mean, sure. I _do _have some fa-faults, but it's n-not like he doesn't have any!" then she laughed with mirth.

Snape shook his head. She was drunk already. His hand slowly crept up to the bottle Jolie was holding—it was almost empty.

"So what if I'm a shape shifter and he's a werewolf?" Snape's eyes widened at what Jolie said. "So what if our kinds are supposed to be _'mortal enemies'_?! I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE! Oh, but REMUS DOES!"

Before Snape was able to take the mead away from Jolie, she dropped it and it crashed to the floor, broken into pieces.

"How did we get these bottles in Hogwarts, Sev? They're banned," she said highly as she pointed to Snape's own mead.

"It was easy. Filch wasn't around," Snape said carefully.

"Well then, let's go get some MORE!" and Jolie walked straight up to the window, thinking it was a door.

Snape pulled her back by the waist before she could fall out of the tower, but she was unbalanced and they both fell down on the floor. Jolie was slightly on top of him. "Severus... do you think Remus loves me?"

Snape felt so uncomfortable at their position and stared at Jolie.

_Easy now... Easy, she's drunk. She's drunk, _Snape repeated to himself. "I suppose he does."

"Then WHY... WHY is he acting this way?" Jolie said in an amused way, and laughed.

Snape slowly lifted her up on her feet and stood up. "Maybe... Maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe he regrets it now. Maybe he wants to talk to you again."

Jolie stared at him like it was her first time to see another living human being. Her eyes went focused and unfocused and then suddenly, she collapsed.

Snape caught her when her knees gave way. Suddenly, he regretted letting her hang out with them. The attitude she portrayed today, accompanied by all this liquor and being drunk and all... it just didn't suit her. It wasn't the _Jolie Daniels _he met before. He felt guilty... he felt like he had to do something.

He carried her, bridal-style, to the Gryffindor common room. He could hear noises from the Great Hall. It was dinner time.

Surprisingly, someone climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed.

James looked surprised at Snape and then his eyes switched to Jolie. "Snivellus, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" James said, furious, rushing towards Snape.

James snatched Jolie from Snape's arms and was supporting her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" James repeated. His shouts were so loud, Snape felt as if his ear drums were banging inside. And then out of the blue, Jolie regained consciousness.

"Potter?" she said weakly and then laughed.

James eyed the mead Snape was holding and then seized it from his grasp. He looked at the label. "EXTRA-MATURED SMOKED MEAD?! YOU IDIOT!"

"Potter, will you SHUT UP?!" Jolie shouted back.

"I tried to stop her," Snape mumbled.

"She's _drunk_? SHE'S DRUNK?!" James was getting mad. He had this protective feeling over Jolie. "You better start going away now, Snape, or I will curse your pathetic arse off!"

Snape gave James a dirty look, shook his head apologetically at Jolie (even though she didn't understand) and then left. He would check on her tomorrow. James supported Jolie and dragged her inside the common room. Sirius was also inside.

"Prongs, what happened to her?" Sirius was concerned.

"Padfoot, have I ever told you how incredibly handsome you are?" Jolie said dreamily as her eyes went focused and unfocused at Sirius.

"She's _drunk_?" Sirius asked James, feeling a lump in his throat rise up. He could smell the alcohol.

"_Extra-matured smoked mead_," James confirmed angrily.

Unfortunately, Jolie covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom in the boys' dormitory. James and Sirius rushed to her side and she was vomiting into the toilet. Sirius kneeled next to her and started to rub soothing circles on her back. James shook his head and felt sorry for her—he guessed that she must've felt terrible.

Jolie suddenly stared with a black face. She was getting another premonition.

"_No! Please, please! Have mercy... Not Harry, please, not Harry!"_

_Lily begged a cloaked, hooded, dark figure. A wand was raised at her by a white hand. Lily looked dishevelled. She was standing in front of a cot and looked older._

"_Stand aside—stand aside, you silly girl!" said the cloaked figure._

"_Please, don't! No! I'll do anything! Not Harry! Please, take—take me instead!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_There was a burst of green light._

Jolie went back to reality once more before loosing consciousness again. Sirius caught her before her head could hit the tiles. He carried her to the bed.

"What was that?" James asked, a bit curious, a bit scared.

"I don't understand either. Jolie was shouting and... things." Sirius said, while staring at the girl.

James leaned on the wall. "She shouted something like, 'Not Harry, please... Take me instead'."

Sirius frowned, tore his stare away from Jolie and looked questioningly at James. "Who's Harry?"

James frowned too, and shrugged. "I don't know."


	22. The Wrong Choices

**C, it's already the next day there? WHERE do you live, girl? :)) It's still like, 11 at night here, you know (May 25!). Relax, I've already posted my latest chapters. :)**

* * *

22. THE WRONG CHOICES

Jolie woke up. _Ugh... Where am I?_ She looked around. _Why is Sirius asleep beside m—oh my God! I'm in the boys' dorm?! Dammit! What happened last night?!_

Jolie felt scared and nervous. She looked under the blankets—_oh good... I still have clothes. Wait... does Sirius—oh yeah, he still has clothes on, too._

She gently shook him. "Sirius? Sirius, wake up."

"Hmmmmmpf? Oh... Jolie, it's—it's—you," Sirius stifled a yawn.

"Sirius, what happened last night? And why have I slept with _you_?"

Sirius' eyes went wide. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no—_nothing_ happened between us," Jolie raised an eyebrow. "I swear it on my life, Jo. You were, uhm... kind of—uh—"

"What?" Jolie demanded.

"Drunk."

"Drunk?" Jolie said, her voice rising.

"Drunk," Sirius nodded.

Jolie hugged her knees. "Oh, shit. It must've been the mead." And she calmed down again.

Sirius started to explain everything that happened yesterday: how the Marauders went to Hogsmeade and saw her hanging out with the Slytherins. How Remus suddenly ran away from his friends, fell in the frozen lake... How they went to dinner with Remus sulking and refusing to eat much; then how James saw Snape with her, drunk. How she hurled in the boys' bathroom, then shouting afterwards before losing consciousness.

"—then you said something about Harry," Sirius finished.

"I remember that part. I had a sort of premonition again," Sirius listened to her. "Lily was standing in front of a cot, and she looked... older. There was a black, hooded figure pointing his wand at her, telling her to step aside. Then Lily said something like, 'Not Harry, please, take me instead, I'll do anything'... but I don't know who Harry is. Do you?"

"No."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Sirius was silent.

"I was horrible to you guys yesterday," Jolie accused herself in a shaky voice. "And you were still the ones who helped me out when I got _drunk_."

Sirius put an arm around her. "Jo, no worries, okay? We'll always be here for you, no matter what," Sirius smiled warmly at her.

"How's Remus?" Jolie asked, worried.

"He rarely talks now and he's so distant with us. But we all know that all he's thinking about is you. It's really, really obvious, you know," Sirius said in a bored voice.

"I'm starting to regret hanging out with Bellatrix, Lucius and Regulus," she pouted.

"And Snape?" Sirius asked, hopeful.

"No, not Snape. I'm kind of glad I met him."

"Why?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"I... I don't know. It's hard to explain," Jolie said.

"Jo?"

"Yup?"

"Who are you going with to the Christmas Ball later?"

Jolie opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again—she _had _no answer. She had forgotten about the ball. She put a hand on her forhead. "Oh! Oh, darn it... I've forgotten all about it. I'm sorry, Sirius, but I'm going with _no one_... and seeing as Remus is probably going with _someone else_—" Jolie rolled her eyes.

"Go with me?" Sirius tightened his arm around her.

"You?" Jolie asked, amused.

"Yeah. Come on. A lot of girls have asked me out, and I had to decline all of them because I wanted to ask _you_. And Remus is being SO difficult," Sirius complained.

"I guess he is, huh? Well, fine. I'll go with you," Jolie grinned. "A lot of girls have asked you, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sirius said pompously.

"Must be my lucky day," Jolie said laughing. And the suddenly, she felt her lips being pressed against another—Sirius was kissing her. She just sat there, surprised, and she didn't know whether to respond or not. And then she remembered her first kiss with Remus on the sofa.

Jolie pulled away. "Sirius... don't."

Sirius looked as if he had been slapped, shook his head and said, "Jo, I'm so, so sorry... I—I don't know what got into me. Damn, Remus would kill me for that," and he put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry," Jolie hugged Sirius, "I won't let him know."

Sirius smiled at Jolie and she smiled back. He thought that she could be _too_ kind sometimes. "Anyway," Jolie changed the topic. "Who is Remus going with?"

"Nymphadora Tonks. She's from a lower year, but I'm not sure which one," Sirius said.

"Ah," Jolie nodded. "And James?"

"Oh, he's going with Lily. She's coming back tonight. Just for the ball, though, then she'll leave again."

Jolie laughed, "How about Peter?"

"Not going," Sirius shook his head. "He went home for the holidays anyway. Who's Bellatrix going with?"

"Why?" Jolie asked curiously.

"Nothing! She is my cousin, after all."

"Whatever. I know that you don't like her anyway. Well, she's going with Rodolphus Lestrange," Jolie giggled.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, I know, they're together. How about Malfoy?"

"Going with Narcissa."

"Snape?"

"Going with Reg."

"WHAT?!" Sirius burst into laughter.

"I'm joking!" Jolie laughed too. "He's going with Angela Smith."

"Then who's Reg gonna go with?" Sirius asked about his brother.

"Julia McKinnon."

Sirius frowned at Jolie. "You seem to know a lot."

"I spent the _whole day _with them yesterday," Jolie snapped at him.

"Yes, and none of the Marauders liked it very much," Sirius said sullenly.

"Well, I was so, so, so, so mad at Remus, Sirius," and she punched the air.

"Are you still mad at him now?"

"I don't think so," Jolie said. "I feel a little better, but still... upset." And then her eyes started to become watery.

"Come on, Jo, don't you start crying again!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I won't, I won't!" and she rubbed her eyes.

James entered the room. "Hey, Padfoot, Jo."

"Hi, Prongs," Sirius and Jolie said together.

"Ready for the ball?" Jolie asked cheerfully.

"You bet I am! I'm going with Lily," then James had a dreamy look.

"We know," Sirius and Jolie said together again.

"How about you guys, who are you going with?" James asked them.

Sirius and Jolie pointed to each other.

"What?!" James said, surprised. "B-but—you—and him... and—R-remus—what—?!"

"Relax, Prongs," Sirius said. "We're going as friends." Jolie smiled at James.

"How about Remus?" James asked Jolie.

"Ugh. Let him go with _Nymphadora_," and she jerked her hand.

James arched an eyebrow. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Jealous?" Jolie jeered at him. "Duh—of course not! Excuse me, but _I _will be jealous? What am—oh, fine. _Yes, I am, okay?!_"

Sirius and James laughed. "Well, we would be surprised if you weren't!"

James said, "And Remus keeps on asking who you're going with," then he bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, shut up. You arrogant toe rags," Jolie rolled her eyes at them.

Sirius and James both said at the same time, "We love you, too, Jo."

Jolie blushed scarlet and grinned at them both.

"Anyway, I have to go back to the library," James said.

Jolie and Sirius' eyes widened with surprise. "YOU'RE going to the LIBRARY?!"

Sirius was stunned and looked at the ceiling as if he was looking at the sky. "I can't believe it—pigs have finally flown!"

James and Jolie laughed. "I _promised_ to meet Moony there, Padfoot!" James explained. Jolie stopped laughing.

There was awkward silence.

And then James turned on his heel and said, "See you around."

"Bye," Sirius and Jolie said.

James was already climbing out of the portrait hole when he saw a boy with greasy hair in front of him.

"Potter," Snape said. "We need to talk."


	23. Locked In

**C and Sami, you guys!!! here's the next chapter, chill! It's already almost 3am here, so i gotta sleep soon. anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

23. LOCKED IN

Jolie was in the girls' dormitory, fixing her hair up in a loose French bun. She let a few curly locks hang loose down to her neck. She wore a purple tube dress with a floaty looking, long skirt with multiple silk layers which became floor length at the back. The side of the dress had embroidered flowers as design, and it was a bit backless, with criss-cross silk ribbons tied to the back like a corset.

She looked at herself in the full sized mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Oh my God! Jo, you're so beautiful!" Lily said.

"Lily, you're back!" Jolie rushed to her best friend and gave her a tight hug. "You look so beautiful, too."

Lily looked very pretty—she was wearing a blood red dress which complimented her fiery hair. It was the one-shoulder type and the skirt had an slanting cut. She wore red elbow-high gloves and had pearl jewelry. She also had her curled hair tightly at the ends.

Jolie eyed her keenly. "James sure is in for something," she breathed.

"How about you, who are you going with?" Lily asked. Jolie could not help but notice the curiosity of her voice—a lot of people had expected her to go with Remus.

"Sirius."

Lily stopped what she was doing and stared at Jolie. She quickly got a hold of herself again and said, "S-sirius? Wow. Well… uhm. That's cute. You guys'll have fun!"

"I suppose so. We're just going as friends, though."

Lily looked relieved. "Oh, good. I thought that you were—nevermind."

"What?" Jolie insisted.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, c'mon, that's so unfair. Tell meeee!"

"Ugh, FINE! I thought you guys were going out," Lily chuckled.

"Who, me and Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Not a chance!" Jolie laughed. "Lily, Lily, Lily. You know full well that I still love—" and then Jolie's expression changed. "…Remus."

Lily sat down and sighed. "You guys still haven't fixed it out, have you?" she asked sadly.

"No. I dunno how it's ever gonna be fixed." Jolie looked at the time and suddenly became cheerful again. "Oooh, c'mon it's almost half past six! Let's go!"

She grabbed Lily's hand and they went out of the dorm laughing.

James' jaw dropped. "You girls look great," then he turned to Lily and planted a kiss on her lips, "Lily… you look beautiful."

Both Lily and Jolie giggled at what James said. Lily blushed and said, "I like your dress robes, Potter."

"Not bad, huh?" James said. His dress robes looked somewhat like a tuxedo.

Suddenly, Sirius went down from the boys' dormitory. Jolie saw him. "Hey… not bad, Padfoot." She thought he looked quite handsome.

Sirius' jaw also dropped. He walked up to Jolie and pulled her closer to him by the waist. "You look fantastic, Jo," he said, awed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Jolie commented on Sirius' dress robes. His, like James', also looked like a tuxedo.

The boys offered their arms to Jolie and Lily and they went down to the Great Hall together.

When they entered the Hall, it had changed completely. The house tables were no longer there and were replaced by round tables on the side of the room with white table cloths. There were a lot of Christmas decorations; mistletoes were hanging everywhere and there was a huge Christmas tree in the center of the hall. The music was soothing, romantic and classic—some couples were dancing already.

"Can I have this dance?" James said, slightly bowing to Lily.

Lily curtsied back, "Why, of course you may!" and they both started to dance with each other.

As they danced, they passed by Severus and Angela, also dancing. James gave Snape a weird 'remember-what-we-talked-about' look. Lily noticed and frowned.

"Are you okay, James?" she asked while he twirled her.

"Yes, darling. I'm fine," he smiled.

"I saw you exchanging glances with Snape."

"That's nothing. We talked about something earlier, that's all."

"Do you mind if I ask _what _it is?" she raised her eyebrows.

James thought deeply. "Well… I suppose I could tell you. But you have to keep it secret, promise?"

"Of course, James."

"We have a plan to get Jolie and Remus back together. Nymphadora, Sirius and Peter are in on it, too."

"What?!" she asked, half-shocked, half-amused.

Sirius led Jolie to the dance floor and they danced a beautiful waltz. A few couples stopped and stared at them—Sirius and Jolie looked like they had rehearsed their dance. It was just so PERFECT.

They were both oblivious to everything and everyone around them and they just continued to dance. Their waltz was too beautiful, they looked like they came out from a fairytale story.

Jolie looked absolutely fabulous and most of the girls were swooning over Sirius. Their dance was the smoothest waltz Hogwarts had ever seen, even the teachers stopped and watched.

James and Lily were stunned at the dance. They both spoke at the same time. James said, "I didn't know Sirius could dance like that," and Lily said, "I didn't know Jolie could dance like that."

Nobody wanted to go back on the dance floor because it would be like they were ruining a 'moment' so the only couple left dancing was Sirius and Jolie. They shared intimate movements and danced as if no one else was watching—when in fact, EVERYONE was watching.

Remus was burning on the inside and had that silly urge to tear Sirius limb from limb.

"Remus, look at Jolie and Sirius! It's so _beautiful!_" Nymphadora exclaimed. She was very emotional about it. She smiled at Remus, and he grimaced. He was feeling extremely jealous of his best friend.

The song ended, and Jolie and Sirius hugged tight. Their dance was so dreamlike—they took the dance floor as their own, as their stage.

There was more dancing through out the night and nobody noticed what time it was already.

Jolie never took any notice of Remus that night, but Remus kept on glancing at her. Snape, James, Peter, Sirius and Nymphadora also exchanged looks with each other when finally, Sirius nodded to Nymphadora.

Nymphadora nodded to Peter.

Peter nodded to James.

And then, James nodded to Snape.

"Excuse me, Angela," Snape said politely. He could already see Remus being led by Nymphadora out of the Great Hall.

Snape put on a convincing act, went up to Jolie and said, "Jo! Jo, please, come quick—Remus is in trouble, you're the only one who can help!"

"What? Why me?" Jolie asked frantically.

Sirius joined in. "Jo! Go, already, come on!"

"What?!" Jo asked again.

"Please Jolie," Snape 'pleaded', "trust me! Come on, let's go!"

And Snape pulled her by the hand and ran out of the Hall.

"Sev," Jolie asked, gasping, "where are we going?!"

"In there, Jo, quick!" Snape gestured to a dark door.

Jolie entered the room. Suddenly the door closed, locked.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I WILL SO KILL YOU! WHERE AM I?!" Jolie asked, furious.

Another voice called out to her from inside the room. "Jolie?"

It was Remus.

* * *

**if there are any typos, feel free to notify me-- i rushed this chapter. :)**


	24. Just Like The First Kiss

**Your reviews make me laugh. Haha! =)) I love you guys. :) just to be clear, I am not in my boarding school anymore-- though I will go back on June 1, so the story might pick up slow after that, since we only get to go home every other weekend. but i'm insisting on bringing a laptop! the campus is wifi ready, that's why. ;)**

**Wunmiii, yes I agree. Snape is a good boy is this story, it's just that James still hates him. Oh well. :( and yes, that video is JEALOUS WORTHYYYY.**

**C, don't worry, that is SO NOT how Sirius looks like. =)) But that is somewhat how Jolie looks like, only she's supposed to be prettier. then of course, sirius is, well... HOTTER. :") i totally agree, that video was so so so intense, i fell in love with it!**

**SnowStorm752, thanks! here's the latest chapter. enjoy! I'll try to update soon later today. **

**By the way, the perfect perfect perfect song for this wonderful chapter is To Be With You by David Archuleta. :) It's a duet with Kara (i dunno her last name, but she's the american idol judge). I'M SORRY, I COUDLN'T HELP BUT PUT IN A BIT OF THE LYRICS AT THE START OF THE CHAPTER. :)**

* * *

24. JUST LIKE THE FIRST KISS

_"And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart, come together eventually." - To Be With You by David Archuleta_

"R-remus? Is that you?" Jolie asked slowly.

"Yes."

"I thought you were in trouble. Severus said that you needed help," Jolie asked, confused.

"But... Nymphadora said YOU were in trouble. She said you would be here," Remus was also confused.

There was a long, eerie silence as they both drifted deep into their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Remus spoke. "You don't think... You don't think they were just bluffing, do you?"

"I think they did," Jolie said, annoyed. "Seeing as you're NOT in trouble—"

"And neither are you," Remus snapped, using the same irritated tone. "But why would they lock us up in here? Do they freakin' want us to have an even _bigger fight?_"

Jolie looked at Remus' eyes for the first time since their argument. "No... I doubt it. Maybe they didn't. I think they did this so we could make up with each other," she said quietly.

Remus stared back into her eyes. Butterflies went alive in his stomach again. "Sirius... told me."

"Told you what?"

"Everything."

Silence again. Jolie sighed—so Sirius WAS able to soften him up. She suddenly felt this gush of gratitude for him.

Remus broke the silence. "That's the reason why I... felt—bad. You know, in Hogsmeade."

Jolie stared at him with an apologetic expression.

"I wanted so bad to talk to you already," Remus confided. "But then, we saw you in Hogsmeade with... _them. _It was like I didn't know you anymore, the way you looked at me through the window."

Silent tears escaped Jolie's eyes and she was glad that Remus didn't see.

Remus continued to talk. "And then, I went back to the common room that night, still _so cold_ because of falling into the lake. I saw you were asleep with Sirius," he chuckled without amusement. "And I found out you got drunk and all—that made me feel even worse."

It was like Remus was talking to himself now. "Tonight, that dance with Sirius you had... It was so _beautiful. _And that's why it was so _horrible _for me."

Remus looked around, still wondering where they were. The room was empty and dark. They could barely see each other.

"Remus," Jolie spoke. "I want to say I'm sorry. I've acted terribly towards you guys... and I should've told you the truth from the start. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad—but Remus, I felt bad too. No, WORSE than bad. Then, I got carried away and hung out with the Slytherins."

She walked forward and put her hand in front of her to feel if she would hit anything. Her hand stopped on Remus' chest and she began to sob. "I'm s-so... so-sorry, Remus... I—"

"Sshh," Remus said, comforting her. He pulled her closer to him in a hug and she buried her face in his chest. "Everything's alright now... Jolie—I'm so... so sorry as well. I was a jerk." His voice trembled with anger and regret.

They hugged for quite some time, in silence. Jolie felt warm again, in Remus' arms. She felt that this was where she belonged.

Remus grasped her tightly, not daring to let her go. He could feel her again, feel the hotness and smoothness of her skin, the touch that he had been missing so much.

They didn't notice it, but a small, dim chandelier suddenly erupted from the ceiling of the room, giving light. Their eyes were closed as they continued to clutch tightly onto each other.

Jolie stopped crying and Remus wiped the tears out of her face. They stared at each other so very closely and felt as if they've stopped breathing. Remus put a hand on Jolie's nape and she entwined her fingers in his hair, making it messier once more. Then they pulled towards each other, and shared a long kiss.

Their kisses became even more and more intense, they were both slightly hyperventilating. Remus pinned her to the wall, still kissing her, while Jolie slid her hands underneath his coat and took it off for him.

Remus let her tongue slide in his mouth, and he did the same to her as he rapidly unfastened the silk ribbons on the back of Jolie's beautiful dress.

They stopped kissing, looked at each other, foreheads touching.

"Jolie," Remus whispered as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, "_I love you so much._"

It was all Jolie was waiting to hear for such a long time. She replied, "_I love you, too, Remus... so, so much._"

Remus took off his shirt, so now there was nothing left on him except his black trousers. They moved around the room a little and kicked off their shoes. Suddenly, the light of the chandelier went out. Jolie's dress was loose already and it fell off of her, leaving her in just lacy underwear.

They collapsed on a soft, white bed which suddenly appeared out of nowhere and they both realized—they were in the Room of Requirement, the room that gives you what you need, what you ask for.

_This_ was what they needed?

They pulled away from each other, looked around the dark room. Jolie groped for Remus, entwining her fingers into his hair again. She laughed and said seductively, "Be careful, okay?"

Remus laughed, too, and then slithered his tongue into her mouth. She gently bit his lower lip, earning a low, raspy sound from Remus. Jolie giggled and kissed him full on the mouth. She began to slowly lie down on the pillows, pulling Remus along with her. In between kisses, Remus said, "You'll be the death of me, love."

They continued to spend the rest of the night with each other, where no one could interrupt them and they felt as if they were the only two people left in this world before sleep finally overcame them, and they lay in each others' arms, just like in their first kiss.

* * *

**AND NO, NO, NO. they did NOT do it. =; okay? :) ALMOST... but they still didn't.**


	25. Uncontrollable

**Wunmiii, I'm saving that sort of 'happening' for story number two. ;) you know, the continuation of The Dark Side of The Moon. But, cmon, they ALMOST did it already. :")**

* * *

25. UNCONTROLLABLE

Jolie woke up, warm under the white fluffy blankets. She looked beside her and smiled—Remus was there. Last night seemed so surreal to her, it was hard to believe that she wasn't dreaming. She sat up, hugged her knees and ran her hand through her hair. Sunlight beamed into the room.

Remus stifled a yawn. "Jo?"

"Rem... hey," Jolie turned her head to him.

Remus sat up too and let the blanket fall off his torso. Jolie couldn't stop looking at him—he was _absolutely gorgeous._ She blushed a beetroot red.

Remus frowned, bemused. "What?"

Jolie laughed, "Nothing, love." And she kissed the side of his neck. Remus got goose bumps at that. Then, she pushed him back on the bed, and she lied down on her front.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you, too." They hugged and Remus pulled her tight to his chest.

* * *

"Freakin' hell, James! They still haven't gone out!" Lily complained. "What were you thinking?!"

James laughed at Lily's outburst. "Shut it, James! I'm serious!"

Sirius laughed, too. "No—no, I am!"

Lily rolled her eyes. That joke was REALLY lame already. Yet the Marauders never grew tired of it.

"Lily, relax," James said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "They'll be fine. Knowing Remus, he'll be _unable to keep his paws off of her._" Then he bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Lily slapped his shoulder. "Ugh, you think SICK, Potter."

"When do you think they're coming back?" Peter asked, sitting in the common room's huge armchair.

"We have no idea, Wormtail," Sirius replied.

"So tell me again," Lily insisted to James. "_Snape _was the one who talked to _you _about this? Snape? As in, _Severus Snape from Slytherin?_"

"Lily, if you ask that one more time," James said, a little irritated, "I'm going to pull your—"

"Okay, okay!" Lily said, backtracking. "It's just hard to believe that _he _would do something like this."

"Well, he did, so let's just be thankful."

Lily shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe this—Severus Snape ACTUALLY did something good! This is just too—"

Suddenly, there was someone climbing into the portrait hole. It was THEM.

"Hey," Lily, James, Peter and Sirius all said to Jolie and Remus, in a singsong voice, giving them both intriguing looks. They were still in their formal attire from last night.

Remus grinned at them, and Jolie's hair looked windswept. They were about to part ways and go to their designated dorms when James pulled them both back together. "You guys are so unfair. We did this to you, and we get nothing in return? Not even a thank you?" James pretended to get emotional.

"THANK YOU!" Remus and Jolie shouted in James' ears and he winced.

"You guys really have to excuse me—I need to go to the dorm," said Jolie, pulling Lily with her.

"OH MY GOD, JOLIE GRIFFITH DANIELS, TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Lily screamed. Jolie gave her an 'I'll-tell-you-when-we're-alone' look and they closed the door of the girls' dorm.

"Okay, Moony," Sirius said, rubbing his palms together. "Spill!"

"Ugh, you guys are SICK, I have nothing to _'spill'_," Remus stressed the word as he collapsed on the sofa and stretched.

"Moony!" Sirius complained, hitting Remus' leg. "Come on, don't deprive us of this! What. Did. You. Do?!"

Remus looked at his best friends one by one; they were all staring at him anxiously, waiting for his story. He sighed at them. "You guys _suck _like hell. Fine! So anyway—last night..."

* * *

"JOLIE GRIFFITH DANIELS! Tell me NOW!" Lily insisted while casting the Muffliato charm over them.

"Okay, Lil," Jolie laughed. "Will you relax?!"

Jolie looked around if there was anyone there. "Okay, fine. Guess."

Lily sat down on her bed. "You guys made up with each other."

"Uh-huh."

"Then you guys cried."

"I did," Jolie admitted, "but I'm not sure if Remus did."

"Then you guys KISSED!" Lily squealed.

"Yes."

"And then... you guys slept there?"

"There was something before that," Jolie raised an eyebrow.

Lily looked confused, and frowned at Jolie. Suddenly, she understood.

She screamed as high as a rabbit caught in a trap. "JOOOOOOLIE!!!! OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS _DID?!_"

Jolie laughed hard. "Well, we ARE seventeen—_adults,_" she snapped. "And we SORT OF _did, _but... not fully."

"What the hell do you mean, 'not fully'?" Lily asked.

"I mean to say, we weren't _fully... _you know. _Bare,_" Jolie whispered, having a hard time putting it in words. "He still had trousers on and I was in my underwear," she said in a matter-of-fact tone and nodded.

"Still, that's a start," Jolie said mischievously.

"'A start'?" Jolie asked, giggling. "Wait a minute. You and James have already—yes?"

Lily fell silent. "...Noooo."

Jolie gently tugged on Lily's hair. "YOU DID! You—you," and then she burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "So—haha! Lily—I'm—oh, sorry, Lil—it's just hard to imagine James being—"

Lily slapped Jolie's thigh. "Shut up!" She laughed. "Shut up, girl! James is actually really good. You sick, nasty—"

"Whatever," Jolie cut her off, "as long as you don't get _knocked up_—"

"I will not! Not _yet_, at least," Lily pointed out.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" James, Sirius and Peter shouted at Remus, laughing.

"I can't believe it—you actually did that last night?" James asked Remus, amazed at the story.

"_Almost_, Prongs," Remus said.

Sirius smacked the back of Remus' head. "You idiot! Why didn't you just take everything off?! IDIOT!" he complained.

"You're just jealous, Padfoot," Peter teased Sirius. He rolled his eyes.

Remus stood up to go back to the boys' dorm, but he stumbled and suddenly felt dizzy.

"Moony, are you okay?" James asked, suddenly serious.

"I'm—I'm fine," Remus assured them. "I suddenly remembered: I have another transformation tonight."

He leaned on the wall, feeling down. "I hate this. Full moon again."

"It's okay, we're sure to go Animagus tonight," James assured his best friend.

Lily and Jolie finally went out of their dorm.

"You won't be alone," Jolie said across the room to Remus. "I'm coming tonight."

* * *

**sorry short. :| R&R! :) love to you all.**


	26. To Die For

**Wunmiii, that's a nice idea. Actually, story number two is supposed to be Jolie, Lily and The Marauders in their summer vacation. But maybe, before their seventh year ends, I'll make that story number two instead. Oh yeah, and since it's your idea, do you mind giving me the names of the characters? So, James'll be Jemima, how about the other boys?**

**SnowStorm752, thanks for reviewing! :) Yes, there will be problems. But that still won't stop her. She's a very stubborn shape shifter. ;)**

* * *

26. TO DIE FOR

Remus looked shocked but Jolie looked convinced. "Wait," Remus said, "Jo, you CAN'T go tonight—it's too dangerous!"

Jolie shook her head. "Remus, you know perfectly well I can take care of myself. I can control what I'll be doing."

Remus was so against it. "Of course you can, but how about me? I can't. I won't be able to control anything I do. Please, Jo. _It's too dangerous. _You mustn't come. I don't want you to get hurt."

James suddenly spoke. "Jolie, I think Moony's right. It's best if you don't go. Seeing as what you'll be when you're transformed—"

"It won't be as dangerous as you think!" Jolie insisted. "C'mon, guys. Please. Let me come."

The Marauders all looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're sorry, Jo," James said. "But we just can't let you do that."

"Ugh," Jolie grunted at them and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She was annoyed at the Marauders. _I'm not a little girl! _She thought to herself.

She bumped into someone else's shoulder, but didn't take notice and just continued to walk on.

"Hey, wait!" It was Severus.

"Sev!" Jolie was surprised. "I'm sorry, did I bump into you? I didn't mean to."

"No, it's okay. I totally understand," Severus said, putting an arm around her shoulders. He smiled at her. "How are you?"

Jolie sniggered and put her arm on his waist. "Fine, I guess. Remus and I are good now." She beamed at him.

Severus beamed back at her at laughed.

They walked down to the grounds, arms still around each other in a very friendly manner. Some students stopped and stared—it was an unusual thing to do for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

"Severus," Jolie said, breaking the silence, "I have something to ask you."

A crease formed between Snape's eyebrows. "What?"

"When I was... drunk—did I mention... anything?" Jolie said, a little nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I mention anything that's... that's not supposed to be mentioned?"

Snape wasn't stupid. He knew what she meant. And he was also smart enough to know not to beat around the bush with Jolie. "Well... yes."

"What did I _particularly _say? About who was it?" Jolie asked with fearful eyes.

"About Lupin," Severus shrugged. "...and about yourself."

Jolie stared at him, urging him to go on. They were already at the grounds. Severus sat under a tree and gestured to Jolie to sit as well.

"You said," Severus started to explain, "that he was a werewolf. And you're a shapeshifter. You practically told me the entire story, you know. About why you guys fought, especially—I was a bit disturbed. And that's why I talked to James about locking you guys up in the Room of Requirement."

Jolie's jaw dropped. "You did WHAT?!"

Severus was speechless. He forgot that Jolie knew nothing about it.

"So you guys WERE bluffing! But thank you anwyay," Jolie laughed. Severus sighed in relief. "Nosy gits," she added.

Severus threw his head back and laughed. "Your friends will be very, very nosy gits if they need to, Jolie Daniels."

Jolie smiled. Severus had said 'Your friends'. She felt good about that. Severus Snape was HER friend.

Suddenly, she was snatched away from reality once more. Another premonition—

_Snape was lying on his back, with a bloody neck. Out of the blue, a young boy who looked exactly like James, but with brilliant green eyes, suddenly appeared. He took off an invisibility cloak._

_He stared at Snape, who looked older, and who was wearing black robes._

_Suddenly, silvery substance started to leak out from him. A flask was conjured out of thin air and the young boy who so looked like James Potter put the silvery substance in it._

"_Take... it... Take... it," Severus gasped for words. And then, he grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and pulled him closer. "Look...at...me..."_

_And then his hand thudded to the ground, lifeless. Severus was dead._

Jolie blinked rapidly, snapping back to reality. She looked at the younger looking Severus Snape beside him.

"Jolie?" Snape asked, frowning. "Are you okay?"

Jolie suddenly realized she had been crying. She wiped the tears off of her beautiful face.

"What is it?" Snape asked again.

Jolie shook her head, and gave Severus a tight hug, still crying. A lump rose in her throat. She had just seen how her friend would die.

Snape was tactful enough to not ask any more questions. And he just rubbed soothing circles on Jolie's back, comforting her. He sighed, still confused. He had seen Jolie stare into nothingness with a blank expression on her face, with thick tears leaking out of her eyes. He didn't understand what could've possibly happened to her.

"Jolie!" a girl's voice called out from a distance. Severus and Jolie turned their heads. It was Lily.

She ran up to them, taking no notice at all of Severus' presence. "I've been looking all over for you, Jo!" And then, she saw the tracks of tears left on Jolie's face. "Have you been crying? What's wrong? It's not because of the Marauders, is it?" Her eyes twitched to Severus for a moment.

"No, no," Jolie said, shaking her head. "It was something else."

Jolie looked up at the sky. Suddenly, she remembered the other vision she had of the 'older Lily'.

Jolie turned her head to the girl with red, fiery hair. "Lily," she said in a questioning tone, "do you know anyone who's called Harry?"

"Harry? No. Oh, wait—there's Harry Turnblad from Hufflepuff."

"No, no. Not him," Jolie then guessed that the Harry she saw was from a different generation, since Lily looked older in the vision.

"Harry," Lily said to herself. "I like that name. I think I'll name my first son that, if ever."

Jolie eyes went wide with realization. "Anyway," Lily said, "I'm going to the Great Hall. I NEED lunch. You coming?"

"No, I'll just catch up later."

"Okay," Lily said cheerfully before leaving.

"Who's Harry?" Severus asked.

"No one," Jolie said quickly. She had finally found out who Harry was: _Lily's son._

Severus frowned. He knew she was hiding something.

"Sev," Jolie said, "I need to go to Professor Dumbledore... Can you take me there? I've forgotten the password."

"Sure, Jo," Severus said, standing up.

They walked back to the Hogwarts castle in silence. Jolie was remembering the two disturbing forewarnings she saw—both of them were about the future. And sure enough, both of them were about death. In fact, they were about the deaths of the people she loved.


	27. Jacob Black

**Gia, I love YOU! *hug* continue reading. Hey, Nicko, thanks for reading, too. :D enjoy this chapter, guys. R&R!**

* * *

27. JACOB BLACK

Jolie and Severus were already in front of the gargoyle. "Lemon bar," Severus said the password and the statue came to life and jumped aside admitting entrance.

Jolie was about to enter when she suddenly remembered something. "Sev, have you told anyone about what I said?"

"About you and Lupin?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, that one."

"Of course not, Jo. I won't. I'll keep your secret."

Jolie raised her eyebrows.

Severus laughed and rolled his eyes, "And Lupin's secret as well."

Jolie smiled and entered Dumbledore's study. "Professor? Professor Dumbledore?" She called out for him.

"Yes, dear?" He was standing in front of a marble basin.

Jolie stared at it. "That's a pensieve, isn't it?"

Dumbledore merely smiled at her. "Sir," Jolie said, "I needed to talk to you."

"Is something disturbing you, Miss Daniels?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Visions? Premonitions?" Dumbledore asked. Jolie opened her mouth to ask why he knew, but she just shrugged it off.

"Yes. It was about... the future. About death."

Dumbledore stood up and withdrew his wand from inside his robes. He touched the tip to the temple of Jolie's head, and pulled out a long, silvery strand of some unknown substance.

Jolie, of course, knew what he was doing, and did not say anything until Professor Dumbledore was finished collecting her memory.

"Now," Dumbledore finally said, "tell me about these visions of yours."

"They were both about death," Jolie repeated. "Severus and Lily were in them. And then, there was also this boy in both visions. He looked like Justin, like my brother," Jolie frowned. "But then, when he got older, he looked like... James. Except the eyes. He had Lily's eyes."

"Who is this boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"His name is Harry, sir. I think... I think he's going to be Lily and James' son."

Dumbledore put Jolie's memory in the pensieve and took a look for himself. He took two whole minutes before he finally withdrew his head from the marble basin. He looked at Jolie and asked, "This is all there is to it?"

She frowned. "Yes, Professor. That's all... for now, I think."

"Well, this is certainly intriguing, Miss Daniels. Harry, is it?"

Jolie just nodded.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said to himself, "Harry Potter."

Then, he stared at Jolie. "Lily Evans's son... Lily was killed, I suppose."

"But by who, sir?" Jolie asked, worried.

"I do not know. I can only guess. Perhaps... seeing as how merciless the murderer was... Perhaps it was none other than _Lord Voldemort_."

Jolie's expression hardened. "But why her, Sir? Why Lily?"

"Again, I do not know. I can only guess."

"But how about Severus?" Jolie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Killed, too. But by who, I cannot tell." Professor Dumbledore sat down. "Miss Daniels, should you have any more visions... Please come to me right away."

Jolie nodded.

"Go now. You mustn't miss lunch, dear." He smiled at her.

She forced a smile, and left. She was striding along the halls of Hogwarts, going to the Great Hall. She could hear noise. People were still eating lunch there. As she entered, she immediately looked for Lily and the Marauders.

"Jolie!" Peter shouted to her. "Over here!" Jolie smiled at him, rushed to their table and sat down next to Remus.

Remus put his arm around her and showed her an envelope. "You have a letter, love."

"From who?" Jolie asked, taking the envelope from Remus.

"It didn't say," Remus answered.

Jolie tore open the letter and she smiled when she read it. Lily and the Marauders were watching Jolie as she read, because she would laugh at some parts. It was rather entertaining, actually.

_Baby!_

_I miss you already! Jolie Griffith Daniels, where have you been going to? Tsk tsk tsk. Bella said you went to England. WHAAAAT?! ENGLAND?! Jeez, Baby. You've left me alone with the other wolves. I'll kill you for this. And Bella's starting to smell bad, she's always with that Edward Cullen. *vomits*_

_Tell me, when are you coming back? Have you imprinted already? And why have you been to England? Reply soon! You know we love you here._

_Jacob_

Jolie folded the letter after reading it, laughing hard. The others were all very amused but before she could put the letter back in the envelope, Remus grabbed it from her and read it. His smile faded away a little.

"Who's this? Why does he call you 'Baby'?" Remus asked. All the others laughed with mirth.

"Ah," Jolie said, still laughing. "Remus, Remus, Remus. You know I love you more than anything."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Jacob is one of my very best friends. Jacob Bla—hey! Black!"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Jacob's last name is Black! Just like you, Padfoot," Jolie said, amazed. "I wonder if you're related."

"Is he a muggle?"

"Yeah," Jolie answered.

"Then... maybe not," Sirius shrugged. "Oh well."

"James, can I borrow your quill?" Jolie asked as she took out a piece of parchment.

"Sure, Jo."

Jolie started to write her reply.

_Jacob!_

_I miss you, too. I'm in England because I've continued the rest of my schooling here—DON'T KILL ME, BABY! Haha._

_Bella AGAIN? Will you just drop it, you will NOT imprint on her. Accept it, dude. And as for Edward, be nice to him, he's not a human eater. Yes, yes. I know it's hard to stand his stench. But we stink to him too, you know._

_As for me, I'm not sure I've imprinted. Maybe... Anyway, I've fallen in love with a guy called Remus Lupin. I'm going to tell you something about him, but don't be mad, okay? I'm marrying him._

_No, just kidding, baby. Haha! He's one of The Children of The Moon. But don't worry. We've fixed it all out and we're both very safe. I promise!_

_I'm coming back this summer. See you soon!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Jolie G. Daniels_

"Can I read?" Remus asked, holding out his hand. Jolie gave him the piece of parchment and he scanned the page.

"You call him 'Baby' too?" Remus asked, frowning. Then he continued to read some more.

He suddenly grinned. "You'll marry me?" And the others burst out laughing.

"Maybe." Jolie winked at him.

Remus read some more. "'The Children of The Moon'? The hell is that?"

"Remus," Jolie said, shaking her head, "that's what you ARE."

Remus chuckled and handed her back the letter.

"Here," she put the letter in an owl's beak. "Take this to Jacob Black. Forks, Washington."

And the owl flew off.

"Remus," Jolie suddenly became stern and serious. "I really am coming tonight."

Remus stared at her in opposition.


	28. The Death Eaters

**Gia Garcia, you really did comment on every single chapter, didn't you? =)) LOL. I love you, best friend! :D and you did read the story as promised. :) Fine, fine. I've updated already, and this chapter is dedicated to you. Enjoy! Though, towards the ending, you wouldn't like it much. I'll give you a clue. /:) The name of this chapter SAYS IT ALL. R&R!**

* * *

28. THE DEATH EATERS

"No, Jolie. PLEASE," Remus begged. "Please don't... You might get hurt, you might get killed. I don't want—"

"I don't want either," Jolie put a hand on the side of his neck. "But trust me on this, I've been through worse. Especially with the vampires," she chuckled.

Remus suddenly remembered her letter and asked her, "What do you mean when you wrote that you don't know if you've imprinted?"

"I mean that, I'm not sure. I love you, Remus, but I don't know if I've imprinted, though."

"But what if you imprint on someone else? Because it _is_ at first sight, Sirius told me. So, it's definitely not me," Remus said.

"Well, I suppose so. But it's not necessary for me imprint, love."

"But what if you do? Will that... change things between us? Because I don't want that to happen," Remus shook his head.

"It won't. It won't change anything between us. We're forever, Remus. And I love you too much to think otherwise," Jolie kissed him.

Remus smiled at her then suddenly became stern again. "Jolie, NO. You can't come with us."

Jolie sighed and rolled her eyes at Remus. She decided it was best not to answer anymore.

_Still, _she thought to herself, _this won't keep me from doing what I want._

* * *

Jolie was in the common room with Lily, staring at the window. The moon was almost out, and the Marauders still didn't want her to come along.

"Lily," Jolie whined. "I HATE this. Do you HEAR me?!"

"Yes, Jo," Lily rolled her eyes. "Only for two hundredth forty seventh time. But you can't do anything, they're already out on the grounds."

Jolie sighed. Suddenly, she started to feel naughty. "I'm sneaking out."

"WHAT?! Jolie Daniels, don't do that! You might get caught. And Remus would be so mad if you went out."

"Well, Remus won't be able to tell me off once he's transformed, will he?"

Lily stomped her foot on the floor. "Yes, fine. But the other Marauders could!"

"But I won't give in. See you later, Lil," and Jolie transformed right in front of Lily.

Lily was speechless—one moment, she had been talking to her best friend, the next moment, she's looking down on a snowy white wolf. Before she could retort once again, Jolie had swiftly ran out of the dorm.

She ran as fast as she could, and she quietly slipped through the main entrance. It was snowing, and it was cold. She ran around a little more, looking around. Finally, she saw the Marauders in their animal form. There was James, Sirius and Peter. But where was Remus?

She rushed towards the three and James immediately transformed back into his human self.

"Jolie!" James scolded her. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Jolie did not care to transform back into her own human self—or else she would be naked. She just simply gave James a low growl of protest.

James shook his head and then saw Remus, finally coming out of the Shrieking Shack, now as a werewolf. James turned back into a stag and ran towards Remus together with the others. Jolie stayed put and kept her distance but it was too late—Remus had seen her.

He barred his teeth and growled in Jolie's direction. He suddenly ran towards the white wolf, but James, Sirius and Peter blocked his path.

Remus tried to find a way out, but the others were too quick for him. Thinking there was no way past them, he jumped, and went over them, running towards Jolie.

Jolie whimpered and dodged Remus' blows. She had to keep herself safe and at the same time, keep Remus safe because their bites... _Their bites were fatal to each other_.

Jolie ran into the Forbidden Forest and Remus followed her. James, Sirius and Peter ran after them, frantic of what might happen to their friends.

Remus was very fast, he caught up with Jolie and pulled her by the tail. He was about to bite her neck, but she dodged him and he missed her by inches.

And then, they heard voices from the Shrieking Shack—somebody had discovered their secret passage.

"Look for her! She might be transformed, look for a white wolf!" A voice shouted to his companions. Remus turned around to look. He knew that voice—it was Fenrir Greyback. But how come he wasn't transformed?

"Calvert!" Fenrir Greyback called a short man wearing a black, hooded cloak. "How long does this spell last? It's the full moon and I don't want to transform during the search for that insolent little girl—"

"It lasts for twenty four hours exact, Greyback," the man called Calvert replied.

"How did you find out that the Shrieking Shack was a possible entrance into Hogwarts?" another voice asked.

Calvert spoke again, "My nephew, Lucius Malfoy told me about it. And seeing as Garwood is the headmaster of Durmstrang right now, he wanted us to find that Jolie Daniels. He already sent a few Death Eaters to kill the parents, Brookes."

James, Sirius, Peter and Jolie hid behind a huge stone boulder. Remus did not see Jolie go. When he turned back around to try to attack her, she was already gone. And so, he looked for her.

"Greyback, look!" the man called Brookes exclaimed. "It's a werewolf!"

"What's a werewolf doing in Hogwarts?" Greyback said as he picked his teeth with his long, sharp nails. "Let's follow it!"

The Death Eaters discreetly followed Remus, and he took no notice because he was too busy looking for the shape shifter he was so eager to kill at that time.

James moved a little and his antlers were caught into some low branches. Remus and the Death Eaters noticed the movement of the tree. James was able to free himself soon and he started to run as fast as he could, together with Sirius, Peter and Jolie.

Remus barked loudly at them and howled. He ran after Jolie.

"Quick, there she is!" Calvert pointed. "A white wolf!"

Brookes and Greyback started firing curses at the other animals but Calvert said, "No, leave them! Get the wolf!"

With Fenrir Greyback's werewolf-like skills, he ran on all fours, chasing Jolie and he finally caught up with her. Suddenly, James, Sirius and Peter disappeared into the trees, still running as fast as they could, not knowing what had happened. Greyback fired a stunning spell at Jolie.

"STUPEFY!"

And the white wolf thudded to the ground, motionless.

Remus became aware that there were other unwanted people there and began to run after Greyback as well. But Greyback was too quick for Remus, and before he could even leap, he already stunned Remus as well.

"Why didn't you kill the bloody werewolf, Greyback?!" Calvert said.

"I will NOT kill my kind! Werewolves will be useful for the Dark Lord!" Greyback exclaimed. "Faster, get the girl!"

Brookes lifted her up and put her on his shoulders. "We must leave, and fast."

They started hurrying back to the passage of the Shrieking Shack.

Brookes held tighter onto her, in case she wakes up and escapes. "Garwood wants to see her right away, and the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."


	29. The Cave By The Sea

**I wanna say that I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, SERIOUSLY. :) I'm disclaiming this thingie. :))**

**Lift The Wings, thanks for reviweing. :) I'm glad you like how i connected Twilight to this. \:D/**

**C, here's chapter 29. this'll be an intriguing chapter. and about them dying... I'm not sure about that yet, I'm still thinking about it. :D**

**Gia, I LOVE YOU, Girl! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! You will really hate Peter here. =))**

**The perfect song for this witty chapter is Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato. :) I even had to check back on HP book 3 to see if what I wrote was correct for this one part in the chapter. =)) :|**

* * *

29. THE CAVE BY THE SEA

Jolie woke up. She was still in her wolf form. She looked around but didn't recognize the place. It was a dark, damp cave. She looked around—it was next to a huge body of water. A sea, a lake, she didn't know. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was running into the Forbidden Forest with James, Sirius and Peter... and Remus was transformed.

_Oh my God! Are they alright? _She thought frantically.

"Ah, good," a rough voice said. "You're awake."

Jolie turned around to see who had spoken. It was Fenrir Greyback with two other Death Eaters whom she recognized as Alan Calvert and Theodore Brookes. Suddenly, there was a strong gush of wind and another person had apparated inside the cave.

It was Voldemort.

Jolie barked at him. "My dear," Voldemort said in a soft voice, "it would be so rude, don't you think, if we cannot speak to you in the proper manner? If you may, transform back, Jolie Daniels."

Jolie didn't move but just continued to stare at the Dark Lord.

"Ah, yes, of course," he said. "It seems I have forgotten—you would need clothes."

The Death Eaters sniggered. Voldemort waved his wand and there appeared an emerald green long sleeved dress with a floor length skirt, lined with silver cloth. Jolie supposed it was beautiful—but it had been conjured by a dark wizard.

"Go on," Voldemort urged her.

Jolie did not want to test his temper this soon, so she went underneath the dress and transformed. When she was back to her human self, the dress was warm and it fit her perfectly. She looked down at what she was wearing—it looked like it was a dress that came from the medieval times of the kings and queens.

"You would've done well in Slytherin," Calvert suddenly said. "Lucius had told me... all about you."

There was another gush of strong, cold wind, accompanied by a few droplets of water. Garwood had apparated into the cave as well and was wearing a black Death Eater's cloak.

"Miss Daniels," Garwood spoke, "we have been missing you in Durmstrang."

"Professor Garwood," Jolie said in a shaky voice.

"Why did you run away, dear?" Voldemort spoke again. "Ah, but to know that you were at Hogwarts..." he trailed away.

"What do you want from me?" Jolie said, a little afraid.

"The Daniels owe a great deal to us. Your parents, as you know, have died. But do not fret. Your little brother lives," Voldemort smiled at her but Jolie frowned.

"There was a prophecy, Jolie Daniels," Voldemort walked towards her, "that a girl with exceptional qualities and inherited capabilities would see the future about _my _mortal enemy."

"Your 'mortal enemy'?" Jolie asked.

"Yes," Voldemort nodded to her, lifting his wand a little. He sensed that this girl was very brave. "Just tell me, tell me... what you have seen. I know you are a seer. And there will be no use lying to me—I know you have seen him. You have seen _my mortal enemy_, Jolie. Do not lie to me," he said, making his voice a little louder.

"Why would I?" Jolie said bravely. "I don't know who he is."

It was partly true—she really didn't know him. But she knew who Voldemort was talking about. It was about Harry. Harry Potter.

"Yes, you do!" Voldemort widened his eyes and raised his wand higher. "If we will need to get information from you by force, then so be it! _Crucio!_"

Jolie screamed and her voice echoed deafeningly through the dark, damp cave. She writhed in pain—it was like she was burning inside and out.

She collapsed on the hard, stone floor and Voldemort lifted the curse. "You know who he is! TELL ME! _CRUCIO!_"

And then the pain came back. The Cruciatus curse caused her to cringe once again. "STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed as tears started to stream down her face.

Voldemort lifted the curse again and stared at her, waiting for her to finally tell him what she had seen. Jolie knew this, and she tried to find loopholes.

"I have seen," Jolie panted, "very little of who you are talking about. Those visions—they weren't enough."

Voldemort pointed his wand at her again, lifting her up on her feet as if using invisible strings. "_Tell me everything,_" he insisted, "or else—your brother's life would be payment." And he smiled menacingly.

Jolie gasped silently and fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. "No... No, please—Justin's all I have left, don't—"

"I will not," Voldemort cut her off. "But only if you tell me what I want to know."

Jolie thought hard. Everyone was watching her every move. If she told them, Lily's life would be put in danger. That goes for her son as well, and maybe even her future husband. But if Jolie didn't tell them, they would kill her only family left. It was a tough choice.

"I... I—" Jolie was saved from answering by another gush of wind. Someone else had apparated into the cave again. But this time, it was better—it was Albus Dumbledore.

"She cannot tell you, Tom," Dumbledore said in a loud voice. Voldemort and the Death Eaters pointed their wands at him, but Dumbledore also had his wand raised. None of them dared to cast any spells.

"Come," he jerked his hand to Jolie, gesturing her to go to him.

She immediately rushed to Dumbledore, holding up the hem of her skirt because it was so long. "It will be no use, Tom. She will not be telling you anything," he said firmly.

"STUPEFY!" There were new voices who shouted from inside the cave. Calvert, Greyback, Garwood and Brookes had been stunned from behind their backs.

Voldemort turned his head. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cast his spell at the first person he saw, who was Sirius, but he ducked and missed the Killing Curse by a short shot.

Jolie wanted to help, but she had no wand—she had left it the Gryffindor Common Room.

Stone and rubble fell from the ceiling of the cave and a particularly sharp one fell on James' shoulder. It tore his shirt and he started to bleed, but he took no notice of his injury. Peter was hit by a Body-Bind Curse and he fell to the ground, stiff as a rock. Jolie thought fast, grabbed Peter's wand and cast a spell at Voldemort, "REDUCTO!" But since it was not her own wand used, the spell was not as strong as it was supposed to be, but Voldemort was blasted backwards and he stumbled a little. He was duelling four people at once. They continued to shoot curses and hexes fast at each other and they were all panting and gasping for breath.

When Voldemort had finally had enough, he cast a shield charm around him so all that was fired at him had rebounded and then—he disapparated. Just like that.

Jolie, weak from the torture, fell on all fours, gasping for air. She looked at Peter who was beside him, muttered the counter curse for the Body-Bind spell. Peter immediately regained movement, got his wand from Jolie and started to pat her back.

"It's okay, it's all over," Peter told her. Suddenly, Jolie started to have a vision again. It was a rather longer one.

_Remus and Sirius were in the Shrieking Shack, and they looked older. Remus looked shabby, and Sirius looked very, very beaten up. He was in rags. In the room, there were three others: a rather pretty girl with bushy hair, a boy with freckles and red hair and the boy who looked like James, who Jolie knew as Harry._

_The boy with freckles looked shock. "What?! What's my rat got to do with anything?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "That's not a rat."_

"_What'd you mean—of course he's a rat—"_

"_No, he's not. He's a wizard," said Remus._

"_An Animagus! By the name of Peter Pettigrew," Sirius laughed._

_Then suddenly, the scene changed._

_The rat that the boy with freckles was holding was running around the room, Remus and Sirius were shooting spells at it, when one finally hit him and he transformed back into a human. It was Peter, indeed—and he looked older and shabbier._

_Sirius was shaking as he talked to Peter. "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort! Do you deny it?"_

"_Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done?" Peter burst into tears. "The Dark Lord... You have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James! I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me—"_

"_DON'T LIE! YOU WERE PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED!" Sirius shouted. "YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

And then, Jolie was back from her vision. She turned her head sharply to the young Peter who was patting her back and she shrugged off his hand like he was some sort of filth. She started to cry because of anger.

She shouted at him. "LILY AND JAMES, PETER! HOW COULD YOU?!"

James, Sirius and Peter looked shocked. It was all so sudden. But Dumbledore understood everything that just happened and before Jolie could shout at Peter again, he said to her, "Now is not the time, Jolie. Please, later—in my office."

Jolie understood Dumbledore and held her tongue back. She didn't speak, but merely nodded.

James rushed to Jolie, put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Jo, what are you talking about?" he asked frantically. Jolie did not say anything, but threw her arms around James' neck and hugged him as if it was the last time she would see him.

"Not now, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. Sirius was frowning at Peter who looked confused. "Now," Dumbledore said again, "if you will all hold onto my arm again, we are going back to Hogwarts."

They all took a hold of their Professor and they disappeared from the cave by the sea.

* * *

**any typos? feel free to notify me. =))**


	30. Meddling With Destiny

30. MEDDLING WITH DESTINY

They whirled around and around and they felt as if they were pressed tightly into some sort of tube, and they were being sucked out. All of a sudden, they were back on the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore had momentarily lifted the protective enchantments around the castle so that they would be able to go back.

They rushed back in Hogwarts and Peter was muttering to himself, afraid of why Jolie had just acted like that towards him. Sirius' head was throbbing—he wanted so bad to know what Jolie had seen. Obviously, because it was about Lily and his best friend, James. James wanted to ask Jolie as well, but because of Professor Dumbledore's presence, he had to hold the urge back.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore said to the three boys. "Please go back to the common room. And do not bother to go to the grounds anymore—Madam Pomfrey has attended to Mr. Lupin."

The boys nodded in unison and headed back to the Gyrffindor Common Room. Jolie went with them, hoping that Dumbledore had forgotten that she had a vision. She didn't really want to talk about it, because it was a very painful discovery.

"Miss Daniels?" Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't forget, despite his age. "My office, please. We have some important matters to discuss."

James, Sirius and Peter all looked at her, and she turned on her heel and left with Dumbledore, going to his study.

And soon, they reached the gargoyle. Jolie still did not speak. She was very tired and weak because of what had happened, plus she felt awful because of what she had seen.

"Lemon bar," Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way.

They entered his study and Dumbledore immediately took out the pensieve from its hiding place. Jolie automatically let Dumbledore withdraw a long, silvery strand from the temple of her head again, and he let it drift around in the marble basin.

"Tell me, Jolie," Dumbledore peered at her through his spectacles. "What have you seen?"

"Lily and James... they were sold to Voldemort. It was—it was _Peter _who betrayed them. And I—I think I know why, too, because of what Voldemort had said to me earlier," she said through her anger.

"And what did he say?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wanted information from... me. He knew I was a seer and that I've seen Lily's son in my visions, but I didn't know how he knew and I didn't know why he was so keen about him. But he did say that I've seen his 'mortal enemy', and I supposed it was Harry he was talking about, Professor. But I have no idea how it could be Lily and James' son. Calvert said that his nephew, Lucius Malfoy, had told him about the secret passage of the Shrieking Shack," Jolie suddenly felt some sort of grudge towards the blonde Slytherin, "but I don't think it was through him that Voldemort found out about my being a seer—Lucius doesn't know about it."

"You are sure about that, Miss Daniels?"

Jolie nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Excuse me for a while, Jolie," he said as he dipped his head into the contents of the pensieve.

He took a few minutes before taking his head out, and when he did, he was frowning. "Peter... Peter would betray them."

"Please, Sir—I don't want that to happen, if there was any way—" Jolie felt really bad. Sometimes she wished that she just didn't see the future. Because all she saw were tragic forewarnings. None of them were ever happy.

"I do not want any of that sort to happen either. But unfortunately, no one is supposed to meddle with time and what should happen in the past or future. Your being a seer is a special gift. But you must not intervene with what you have seen. Do nothing to about it—you may have seen the future, but that is really how it is supposed to be. In short, Jolie: let the chips fall where they may. Do not change what is destined, no matter how hard it could be," Dumbledore said quietly. "I must have your word, Miss Daniels, that you will not mention this to anyone else. This matter is strictly between both of us. Have you told anyone about your visions of Miss Evans and Mr. Snape?"

"No, Sir," answered Jolie.

"Very good," Dumbledore nodded. "In this matter, my dear, do I have your word? That you will not mention this to anyone, apart from myself?"

"Sir—"

"_Your word, _Miss Daniels," Dumbledore insisted. It was very important that she tells no one about what she had seen—it was already destined to happen, and it should not be changed.

Jolie swallowed in all her retorts and protests, "Yes, sir," she said with glassy eyes.

"Splendid."

* * *

The next morning, Jolie was awakened by Remus bursting into the girls' dormitory. He looked pale and had dark circles underneath his eyes because of his transformation.

"JOLIE GRIFFITH DANIELS!" Remus shouted.

"Remus, what the hell? You couldn't wait until I was awake?" Jolie complained, rubbing her eyes.

"No!" Remus went onto her bed and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug. "DON'T YOU EVER GO OUT DURING FULL MOON AGAIN!"

"Relax, Rem, I'm fine! Nothing bad happened to me," she lied.

"Nothing bad?! EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! If it wasn't me who was about to kill you, it was those damned Death Eaters! I HATE THEM AND I WILL KILL THEM FOR—"

"Remus, PLEASE," Jolie put her hands on his chest. "Your shouts are loud enough to be heard throughout the whole castle. Relax, Remus, otherwise Ireland will be able to hear you as well."

Remus sighed and bit his tongue. When the Marauders had told him what had happened last night, especially the part where Jolie was taken away by Fenrir Greyback and other Death Eaters into a cave by the sea, Remus was furious and he blamed himself. He went berserk when he found out she had been tortured by the Dark Lord himself.

"Jolie, _I don't want to lose you_," Remus said firmly. "You're the most important person in my life—I love you too much," he admitted.

Jolie's heart rate increased and she blushed. "Remus. I'm fine. Don't worry about it anymore, in fact, it was you I was worried about last night."

Sirius popped his head through the door. "You both, hurry up! WE. NEED. BREAKFAST. We're starving and we're all just waiting for you!"

Remus and Jolie laughed.

Jolie stood up and headed to the bathroom. "One moment," she told Remus. "Just wait for me outside."

Remus nodded, and he went back to Lily and the Marauders.

"I swear, I wish I'd been there to help," Lily said, pouting.

"I wouldn't let you," James kissed the top of her head. "It would be too dangerous."

"Ugh, you're like Remus," Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus retorted, "Hey!"

James took a deep breath and sighed. He was still disturbed about what Jolie said to Peter last night:

"_LILY AND JAMES, PETER! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

Lily noticed the glint of fear that swam across James' handsome face, "James, what's wrong?"

James looked at all of them, and he began to recount the story of last night. He told them that suddenly, Jolie stared into blank space and then afterwards, she shouted at Peter.

"I think she had a premonition," said Sirius.

Remus frowned. Peter looked uneasy. "B-but... why would she shout something like that to Wormtail?" Lily asked nervously.

"We don't know," James said.

Finally, when Jolie went down from her dormitory, Remus held her hand and Lily suddenly asked her, "Jolie, did you have a premonition last night? At the cave by the sea?"

Jolie fell silent before answering, "Yes."

"What was it about?"

Jolie was so tempted to tell them, yet she wasn't allowed to—otherwise she would be meddling with destiny. "I—I, uhm..." she trailed off.

James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily continued to gaze at her, anxious for her answer.


	31. Going Back To Forks

**Gia Garcia, YES, you overlooked it again. =)) Voldemort apparated. Disappeared suddenly, whatever, it's what wizards do (ADULT wizards with licenses only). The Death Eaters were left in the cave. Voldemort wasn't really the type of guy to care about his followers. :P Yes, the dress was pretty, though it was Slytherin inspired (green and silver). Oh, and thanks for notifying me about the typo. :)**

* * *

31. GOING BACK TO FORKS

Jolie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. But I can't tell you guys." The others all frowned at her.

"Please, Jo," James said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know it has something to do with me and Lil. Please, we have a right to know."

"I don't think so, James," Jolie shook her head at him. "I promised not to tell anyone. And that includes you guys. No matter how much I want to tell, this is a promise that I really have to keep."

"You promised?" James frowned more. "You promised who?"

"I promised to Professor Dumbledore."

"Then this must be a really important matter, then," Sirius suddenly spoke.

"Guys, PLEASE, just—ugh. It's already painful for me that I have to keep something like THIS from you all... But please, don't be mad at me for this. You all KNOW what I had were visions. Sure, there are some seers who make prophecies, but those people are fakes. The real seers know when to shut up," she looked at her friends one by one. "_because no one is supposed to meddle with time._"

She stormed out of the common room. James groaned and buried his face in his hands. Lily and Sirius grimaced.

"You guys!" Remus said, looking at all of them, "you HAD to press the matter with her?"

James glared at Remus. "Look, Moony, you weren't there. You didn't know what it was like."

Peter was quiet as James glanced at him.

"C'mon, let's just go," James said, sighing.

They all went out of the portrait hole and walked through the corridors in silence, when they saw Jolie along the staircase with Lucius and the other Slytherins.

"—you actually told Calvert about the secret passageway of the Shrieking Shack! Do you KNOW what they did to me?!" Jolie asked, furious. Lily and the Marauders stood at the top of the stairs, frozen.

"You could've at least cooperated! Just tell them what you saw! But, oh, YOU DIDN'T, so what did you get? The Cruciatus Curse!" Lucius spat at her.

Bellatrix and Regulus shook their heads. Severus was looking at the floor, avoiding Jolie's eyes.

"I can't BELIEVE you guys!" and she grunted and stormed off in the other direction, towards the Great Hall.

Remus couldn't stand it. He rushed straight up to Lucius and gave him a hard punch in the face. "You! Last night was your fault!" Remus shouted at him as Lily and the Marauders rushed forward to them.

Lucius stumbled, clearly dizzy. When he regained control, he didn't say anything and gave Remus a very strong punch by the mouth. Bellatrix and Regulus had their wands pointed at him.

"OY!" Sirius shouted. "Get away, scumbags!" and he fired a curse in the Slytherins' direction which made them all scatter away.

Remus had his hand on his mouth. James immediately went to him. "God, Remus, are you okay?"

Remus put his hand down, to reveal a slightly bloody mouth. "Let's just go," he said quietly.

Soon, they reached the Great Hall. "Jolie!" Lily called.

Jolie waved at them, gesturing them to sit down. She saw Remus. "Oh my God, Remus! What the heck happened to you?" she cupped his face in her hands.

"Lucius," Remus simply answered.

"Jesus Christ, did he hit you?" she asked, worried, as she siphoned away the blood with her wand. "Will you be able to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No need for the Hospital Wing," he shrugged as they all took their breakfast from the serving platters.

After a while of eating and talking about the most random things, Snape cautiously approached them.

"Jolie," he said shyly. Jolie turned around and looked at him. "I need to talk to you."

James, Sirius and Lily glared at him. Remus and Peter pretended that his presence wasn't there. "Love, could you hand me a toast, please?" Remus asked Jolie.

"Sure," she answered, giving Remus a crisp, toasted bread. And then, she turned back to Snape. "What?"

Snape looked around and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that," said Jolie, shaking her head.

"I said _I'm sorry. _If I'd known that Lucius was going to be doing THAT, I would've tried to stop him. I'm really sorry, Jo. Please forgive me," Severus said, clasping Jolie's wrist.

Jolie clasped his wrist back. "It's okay. It's done, it's past. If you say that you had nothing to do with it, I believe you. That's what friends are for," she smiled at him.

Snape sighed, relieved, and he gave Jolie a quick, loose hug. Remus glanced at them while the others looked repulsed at what they saw. When Snape had finally gone, going back to his own table, Lily and James started to splutter words like, "Unwanted company," and "How dare he."

Remus simply stared at Jolie. "What?" she asked.

"You're a really nice person," Remus chuckled.

Jolie laughed. "Well, I take it that you're not sorry?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I feel extremely lucky."

Suddenly, an owl swooped down from above and landed in front of Jolie's plate. It had a letter clasped in its beak.

"Hey, you have a letter again," Sirius said.

Jolie took it from the owl and ripped it open. It was from Jacob. Remus leaned it to read.

_Baby,_

_He's a Child of The Moon? Hon, you know how dangerous that can be. But... fine. I promised not to get mad, so I won't. If you can accept him, so can I._

_By the way, what do you mean that you're going back this summer?! NO, YOU WILL NOT. I WON'T ALLOW IT! You are coming back this Christmas vacation, young lady, and you're spending your days here until classes resume, or I will personally go to Hoggarts and drag you back here in Forks. I mean, COME ON, PLEEEEAAASE. You can operate, right? Like disappear, then reappear someplace else? Yeah, do that. Bring your friends if you must, we'll be happy to accommodate them. Though, I think, if you bring Remus along, it's best not to tell anyone else what he is. Just between you and me. And him._

_Go here, okay? And REPLY._

_Jacob Black_

"Okay, so now he calls you 'Hon'?" Remus asked, laughing.

"He calls me anything, Remus," Jolie confirmed.

"So, he knows you're a witch, and we're wizards?"

Jolie nodded. "Yup. Just him and Uncle Billy, though. You know, his father."

She took out her quill and a piece of parchment. "Will you guys come with me to Forks? Jacob DEMANDS it," she asked her friends.

Sirius answered first. "That'll be a yes."

James and Remus nodded. Lily said, "I'll have to ask back at home first, alright?"

"Yeah, James and I'll come," said Remus, "but we'll inform our families as well."

Jolie beamed at them. "Thanks, guys, I love you so much!"

Peter shook his head. "I can't go."

"Oh," Jolie said, half relieved and half disappointed. "That's too bad, Pete. Maybe next time," she gave him a small smile and she started on her reply.

_Baby,_

_Fine, fine. I'll be going. And my friends might be coming, too (Sirius, James, Lily and Remus). That okay? Oh yeah, and it's not Hoggarts. It's HOGWARTS. Haha! And we don't operate. We APPARATE. God, you need to work on your vocabulary. But I don't think we'll apparate, we don't have our licenses yet. So we might just go through Floo Powder, okay? I mean, you do have a fireplace in your house._

_Okay, so in two days, at 1PM, we'll be arriving. We'll practically fall through your fireplace and into your house. Inform Uncle Billy, alright? I don't want him to have a heart attack. And make sure that during that time, there won't be any fire lighted in your fireplace._

_See you soon,_

_Jolie_

She blew the ink to dry off before folding it and giving it to the owl.

And off it flew.

* * *

**typos, typos, typos? any?**


	32. A Surprise From The Ministry

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR THE DETAILS THAT I HAVE MADE MYSELF. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter. ;) For the next chapter, you'll have to wait again. I'm sorry! You know how long the wait'll be? Yeah, a week. I'm going back to school tomorrow, and it's dormitory living and stuff... I'll be back on Friday. Then you can have the next part of the story after that, like Saturday, maybe. :)**

* * *

32. A SURPRISE FROM THE MINISTRY

Jolie, Lily, Peter, James, Sirius and Remus all went back to the common room after breakfast. There wasn't much to do. They sat down on all the comfortable couches, armchairs and sofas in front of the fireplace. It was still rather cold.

Jolie suddenly remembered something. "Peter, Lily, I thought you guys would go back for the Christmas Holidays?"

Peter answered first. "I went back home during the ball, went back here at Hogwarts, then I'm going back in two days. That's why I won't be able to go to Forks with all of you."

And then Lily said, "I did. I was supposed to come back for the ball only, but I wrote back home to my parents that I'm spending the rest of the holidays here—I can't STAND Petunia and Vernon!"

Jolie chuckled.

"What did McGonagall say again?" Sirius asked. Jolie recently went to McGonagall's office to ask permission of they can go to Forks using Floo Powder.

"She said that we can only use HER fireplace to go there. Oh yeah, and she said that we shouldn't use magic when we're there, even if Jacob and Uncle Billy know about our kind," said Jolie. "Sirius," she asked, changing the topic. "where were you when I went to McGonagall's office?"

Remus, Peter, Lily and James laughed openly. Sirius went a bit red.

"Nowhere," he said.

Jolie crossed her arms.

It was James who answered. "He was in the broom cupboard."

"What were you doing in the broom cupboard?" Jolie asked, interested.

"Oh, he was—he was," James tried to answer, laughing. Sirius shot him a 'shut-up' look. James disregarded it. "He was snogging Miranda Benson in there—"

"Miranda Benson? From Ravenclaw?" Jolie asked, laughing.

"She's the one," Remus said.

"Oh, she's a beauty," Jolie said, nodding.

"Well, she's beautiful than most of the girls Sirius ever had! Not even Fiona Coppleman, Rachel Finch and Sophia Coulter from Hufflepuff! Not even Louise Clayton and Julia Anderson from Ravenclaw, or Zoe Charlton, Catherine Bonham, Rebecca Guard and Susan Dobson from Beauxbatons Academy—" said James, ticking off numbers with his fingers.

"Yes, _thank you, _James. For pointing that out," Sirius said, glaring at Prongs. "You are the _smartest person _I have ever met."

There was rowdy laughter which was disrupted by the grandfather clock—it was rattling and shaking.

"What the heck is that?" Remus asked, standing up.

Suddenly, the latch of the grandfather clock opened and another Jolie fell out of it—but this one was dead. Everyone sucked in a gasp of air.

"Remus?" The real Jolie asked.

Remus pointedly looked away at the other Jolie, who was dead. "It's a boggart."

Jolie stared at him through careful eyes and performed a spell with her wand that caused the boggart to shoot back into the grandfather clock.

When it was gone, everybody was looking at Remus.

"Well," he said, "I guess now you know what I fear most."

Jolie gave him a small smile and slid her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't be afraid of things like that, love." And she gave him a kiss on the lips. Sirius looked away.

"C'mon," Jolie said, leading Remus into the boys' dormitory.

"I don't even wanna know what they're gonna do in there," Sirius muttered darkly. James heard and frowned at Sirius.

When the door of the boys' dormitory closed, James was staring at Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"You're hiding something," James stated.

Sirius leaned back on the armchair. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"There's no point lying, Padfoot, I know there's something there that you're not telling me."

Peter stared at Sirius and Lily crossed her arms.

"Fine," Sirius lowered his voice and looked around to see if there was anyone else there. "When you were talking about all the girls I had before... I—I suddenly realized something."

"And what's that?"

"What I feel for... for Jolie is—different."

Peter and Lily's eyebrows shot upwards. James' jaw fell.

"What you feel for WHO?!" Lily asked loudly.

"Ssshh!" Sirius and James silenced her.

"Sorry," she said.

Sirius glanced at the door to the boys' dormitory. And then he looked at James. "You know that feeling in your—your..."

"Heart," James said.

"Yeah, that feeling in your heart when it's... it's—it's, uhm..."

"Pounding."

"Yes, that. That feeling in your heart when it's pounding, and any moment you feel as if it's coming out of your... your—"

"Ribs."

"Yeah, that feeling when it's coming out of your ribs because your heart's pounding so hard and fast. And when you see this certain person, it's like the world's perfect and she's the only one you look at—and you can look at her for days on end without ever taking your eyes off of her. And you'd do anything to make her happy, even if it would hurt yourself. I... I—_"_ Sirius said these words fast, whispering.

"Love," James said again.

"—I love her."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Lily asked, shouting.

"Quiet!" Sirius and James silenced them.

"You _love _Jolie?" James asked, disbelieving.

"Yes!" Sirius answered.

"But you can't do that! She's with Moony!"

"I know! That's why... I've been keeping this for a long time. Ever since we met her, remember? It was me who really wanted to go to her in the Forbidden Forest."

James fell silent. He did remember—it was Sirius who was usually there for her, especially when Remus and Jolie fought.

Out of the blue, an owl tapped its beak on a window. James stood up and let it in. The owl was a dark brown Ministry owl—it had a golden ring on its leg.

"What's a Ministry owl doing here?" Sirius asked.

James took the letter from the owl's beak before it flew off. It was a rather thick envelope. "Who's it for?" asked Peter.

James turned over the envelope to see the name written at the back. He opened his mouth to answer... but no sound came out.

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Potter... Potter..." James was muttering under his breath.

Sirius stood up, frowning at James' state of shock and seized the envelope from him. It had a Ministry seal at the front, made of wax, and at the back, the name was written in very dark, black ink.

Sirius stared at the name on the envelope, also shocked.

_Jolie Griffith Potter._


	33. From Cassandra and Uncle Billy

**Gia, FINE. Because I'm so kind and generous (haha), I'm giving another chapter. But then, you guys know the drill: you have to wait till the week ends before I update again. ;)**

**Okay, anyway. I've been doing a bit of research, and I think I've found actors who'll fit the Characters:**

**Jolie Daniels: LUCY HALE; Remus Lupin: CHACE CRAWFORD; Lily Evans: EMMA STONE; James Potter: GASPARD ULLIEL; Sirius Black: JOE JONAS; Peter Pettigrew: JOSH HUTCHERSON; Severus Snape: ED WESTWICK; Lucius Malfoy: LUCAS TILL; Regulus Black: JIM STURGESS; Nymphadora Tonks: TAYLOR MOMSEN; Bellatrix Black: MIRANDA COSGROVE.**

**Okay, I had to choose Joe Jonas because I searched everywhere and I was never satisfied with the results because NO ONE looks like Sirius. NO ONE! I also had to choose Josh Hutcherson because, well... I wanted to. Plus, he's a bit baby faced, so there you go.**

**Anyway, please alert me for typos. :)**

* * *

33. FROM CASSANDRA AND UNCLE BILLY

"'Jolie Griffith Potter'?" Sirius asked, disbelieving. "What?"

James got a hold of himself and got over his state of shock. Peter and Lily were stunned as he snatched the letter from Sirius.

He ripped it open. "James, no, that letter's not yours!" Lily warned him, but James ignored her.

The letter was from the Ministry of Magic. It contained the Daniels' will. Inside the envelope, there was also another letter. It looked tatty next to the Ministry's white parchment. For some reason, James was intrigued by the tatty looking letter. He took it out and decided to read it. It was from Cassandra Daniels.

_My dearest, sweetest Jolie,_

_I love you so much. I had to write this for you—but I do not know when the right time for this letter to be given is. I do not want to talk about things otherwise. I will be going to straight to the point._

_For almost seventeen years, my dear, you have known me, Cassandra Griffith, as your mother, and Howell Daniels as your father. He and I love you and Justin very, very much. But there is something you should know. Only I have known this for my entire life._

_It is time for me to tell you the truth. I want you to know exactly who you are. I am your mother, sweetie, but Howell is not your father. As you know, of course, I had an arranged marriage with him. But you should know that my first, true love was not him. I had an affair some time before I got married and I loved this man very much. This man is your real father. His name is John Potter._

_Your foster father, Howell, does not know any of this. He thinks you are his true daughter. But no, he has no daughter—he only has a son, and he is your brother, Justin. You and Justin are half siblings. I had news some time ago that John had married another as well, and had his own child. His name is James, sweetie, and he is your half brother. I do not know whether you would like to meet him or not, but when the time comes, please accept him as a part of your family._

_John does not know that I was pregnant with his child. He and I thought our affair was over the moment my marriage with Howell was planned. But no, you are the fruit of our love, Jolie, and I pray that you do not resent it._

_I apologize, truly. I love you._

_Your mother,_

_Cassandra_

James was panting. His father had a relationship before he got married—and it was with Jolie's mother. James' father had got her pregnant, without anyone but Cassandra knowing it. All this time, Howell Daniels thought Jolie was his own daughter, but the truth of the matter was, she was John Potter and Cassandra Griffith's daughter.

Now the truth was out. He and Jolie were half siblings.

James collapsed on the couch, his face buried in his hands. Lily was worried, she grabbed the letter from James' hands and read it. Peter and Sirius leaned in to read as well, and they were overcome with shock. By the time they looked back at James, he had already stood up, going to the boys' dormitory.

He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Remus answered in a muffled voice.

"Can I come in?" James asked tonelessly.

"Sure," Remus and Jolie answered together.

James frowned. "Wait, what are you guys wearing?" He decided to play safe.

"Uhm," he heard Jolie say.

Remus answered. "A pair of boxer shorts, a t-shirt and a smile."

Then Jolie said, "Shorts, a tank top and—oh, James, this is stupid. Just come in."

James opened the door, getting the Ministry's letter back from Lily.

"Remus," said James, "Do you think I could have a moment alone with Jo? Please. It's important."

Remus eyed the thick letter James was holding before hesitantly answering, "Yeah... Sure." He grabbed a pair of trousers and put it on, before leaving.

When Remus went out of the dorm, James closed the door. Jolie was confused, "James?"

James looked at her. "Are you alright? You seem shaken," Jolie said.

"I'm... I'm..." James could not answer straight. He looked into Jolie's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"James, what's wrong?" Jolie asked, now worrying.

James handed her the letter.

She took five whole minutes in silence reading everything, and when she came to her mother's letter, silent tears unconsciously leaked out from her eyes.

* * *

"What's happening in there?" Remus asked, getting impatient.

Lily was wringing her hands, Peter was absent-mindedly chewing on his nails and Sirius was pinching the bridge between his eyes.

"Remus," Sirius answered. "Jolie is James' sister."

"What?" Remus asked, surprised. "How?"

"It's in the letter James was holding... Just—just read it."

Remus burst in the boys' dormitory. "James!"

James was in a tight embrace with Jolie, who was sobbing.

"My God, is it true?" Remus asked. "You're siblings?"

James nodded as he handed Remus the letter.

Remus read it and Jolie took her time to calm down.

"Jolie, I'm sorry I read it, I couldn't help myself—" James apologized.

"No, James... It's alright, don't worry. You're my brother anyway, you had a right to know," Jolie said through her tears. She didn't know what to feel—half of her was happy, half of her was sad. Happy, because she still has a family, after her parents' murder. Sad, because she had to know this way, and that she knows what the future held for James, her brother: it wasn't pretty. She remembered her visions and it was painful for her to think that she knew how her brother would be dying—and that there was no way she could prevent it.

Remus lifted his head from the parchment. "How long have you known?" he asked incredulously.

"Just now," Jolie replied.

Remus stood up and pulled Jolie in a tight embrace, too. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this," and he kissed the top of her head. James collapsed on a bed. He was feeling awful. His father never knew...

"James?" Jolie called out. "How are we going to tell... to tell your dad?"

James looked up at her. "He's your dad too, Jo."

"I know. But I've known Howell as _my _father. I'll have to get used to... to John. In fact, I don't even know him."

"I'm going to write to him," James said, as he rummaged through his things for a piece of parchment and a quill.

"James, are you sure? Please, your father might have a fit! He doesn't know anything! Maybe he should see Cassandra's letter first—"

"I'll show him that, too," James said as he sat down to write, "But right now, I want to tell him through my own words."

"We'll leave you alone for a while, James," Remus said before Jolie could talk again. "Come on, Jo."

Remus pulled Jolie by the hand, leading her out of the room. James needed some time alone.

"Well?" Lily asked, standing up.

"He'll be fine," Remus muttered.

"How are you?" Sirius asked Jolie as she wiped her face.

"I'm... just surprised. A bit sad, but after you get over it... I suppose it's not that bad to have James as a brother. I mean, he's been a good friend to all of us—"

Jolie was interrupted by a barn owl who was tapping on the glass window.

Peter, who was nearest to it, let it in and took another letter from its beak. He looked at the back of the envelope. "Jo, it's for you. Again."

Jolie took the letter from him, and opened it. "It's from Uncle Billy," she said.

She read it. And then suddenly, she grinned and laughed with relief.

"What?" Remus asked.

"They've decided to adopt Justin," Jolie said, looking at her friends, feeling as if life had just took a turn on a better road.

* * *

**C, i know I told you before that James and Jolie weren't related-- well, I had to! Otherwise it would spoil everything. :) But hey, at least now you know.**


	34. Floo Powder

**Honestly, you people have NO IDEA how difficult it is to cope up with updating and school. HIGH SCHOOL IS TORTURE SOMETIMES. [-( Be glad I've updated this week! It's been so hard. Okay, so I found this chappie a bit boring. :| But please bear with me-- meeting new people can be dragging. Like in this chapter, England meets Forks. ;)**

* * *

34. FLOO POWDER

Time seemed to pass by considerably. James and Jolie were growing closer than ever. In fact, they would spend countless hours alone with each other. Both Lily and Remus strived to understand, but somehow, there was a part in them that felt like they were being neglected. James and Jolie easily accepted the fact that they were half siblings though the aftershock at first was almost unbelievable.

Soon afterwards, the day of their visit to Forks came. Everyone was going, except Peter.

"James, listen to me!" Jolie said, half irritated, half amused. James was eyeing Lily again while she was packing up a few more things.

"Okay," Jolie continued, "so, basically, we're going to the Muggle World. So _behave_ yourselves—especially you, Sirius," she shot him a look. "We'll be using Floo Powder, so before you throw in the dust, just say 'Black's residence, Quileute Reservation, Forks, Washington'. Got it?"

"What?" Sirius said, frowning.

"Black's residence, Quileute Reservation, Forks, Washington," repeated Jolie. Sirius muttered the address to himself, trying to remember.

"Oh, c'mon, Sirius," Jolie rolled her eyes. "It's not THAT hard to remember, considering that you and Jacob already have the same last name. Okay, I'll go first."

Jolie stepped into Professor McGonagall's large fireplace and grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder. She stated the address clearly, threw in the dust and disappeared with a flash of blue light.

She felt like she was being sucked out through a giant straw. Everything was turning, spinning and she could see all the various fireplaces along the way. There were flashes of all the colors of the rainbow—it was hard to clearly see because of how fast everything was going.

And then suddenly, she felt herself land on solid hard bricks.

"Jolie!" a voice called out as she rubbed her eyes free of Floo Powder.

She looked up. "Jacob, I've missed you!" and she ran to him, and they gave each other a bone-crushing hug.

There was another flash of blue light and from nowhere, Remus was stumbling in the fireplace. Jolie turned to look around. "Remus, thank God you got here alright. I thought you would get lost or something," said Jolie as she walked towards Remus to brush all the ash off of him.

"Ah, so you're _him_," Jacob said.

Jolie shot Jacob a 'be-nice!' look and he grimaced. "Jacob, this is Remus. Remus, Jacob."

The two boys walked towards each other, smiling, and shook hands. Another flash of blue light—

"Ah, James, you're here," Jolie said, rushing to him to clean up all the ash as well. "Jacob, this is James, my brother."

"Hi," Jacob said in an uncertain voice. "He's—he's your brother, huh?"

Jolie simply handed him the letter from Cassandra. "It explains everything," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Just read it later."

There was another flash of light. "Ow! This fireplace is _tiny!_" said Sirius as he hit his head on the roof of bricks.

Jacob laughed, "You must be Sirius."

Sirius eyed the boy in front of him. "You must be Jacob," he said in the same tone.

"Yes," Jolie said, putting her arms on both of Sirius and Jacob's shoulders. "And your names both end in 'Black'."

Suddenly, Lily appeared, coughing, with a flash of blue light.

"Lily!" Jolie and James exclaimed.

Jacob gave Lily a genuine smile, which Lily returned.

"Ah, you've arrived!" a new voice said from across the room.

"Uncle Billy!" Jolie squealed. She rushed to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Billy Black looked up and down at her. "Wow, Jo… You've grown a lot. Jacob, come on, show them their rooms."

"Over here," Jacob said, leading them to the second floor.

They all climbed up the stairs, clutching their bags. "You guys'll be alright sharing rooms, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Jolie answered while the others smiled and nodded at him.

"Uh, okay. So to the right, that's Lily and Jo's… and then the one to the left further down the corridor will be for Remus, James and Sirius."

"Thanks," they all said in chorus.

"No prob," Jacob grinned at them and went back downstairs.

Remus, Jolie, James, Lily and Sirius fell silent, looked at each other and started to laugh.

"He's—he's got a funny accent," James said in between laughter.

"A _cute _accent," Lily retorted.

"You guys really sound weird," Jolie said, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, you sounded normal when we were back in England, but now you're in Forks, so your accents are all funny, even to Jacob, I can tell."

"How?" Remus asked.

Jolie shrugged as if it was obvious. "I've been with him my entire life. Since I was born," she snapped. "Anyway, I'll be going to the room. You guys'd better do the same."

They all went to their rooms and fixed their things. "So," Jolie said when she and Lily were finally alone, "I saw how you smiled at Jacob." She waggled her eyebrows at her.

"He's cute," Lily admitted.

"LILY! That sounds so twisted! Bit rich, coming from you," Jolie teased her best friend.

"Whatever! James is cuter," Lily said.

"EW! That sound worse—"

"You would've admitted the same if you and him weren't related," Lily cut across her.

"Well, we are. So I won't… anymore," Jolie laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jolie and Lily said together.

The door opened and Remus, James and Sirius entered the room.

"Honestly, I can't believe this is happening," Remus shook his head.

"It's so hard NOT to use magic—we had to fix all our bags and things by ourselves! I'm EXHAUSTED," Sirius said as he collapsed on a bed.

They all laughed and rolled their eyes at how exaggerated Sirius was.

Again, there was another knock on the door. "You guys in here?" Jacob's voice sounded muffled through the closed door.

"Yup, come on in, Jake," Jolie answered.

Jacob entered the room and sat next to Sirius on the bed. "Hey, we'll be having a bonfire tonight at the beach. It's La Push, Baby—" he nodded to Jolie.

"YES!" Jolie jumped.

"—and Bella said she'd be there. No Edward, though," Jacob finished, relieved.

"Uncle Charlie?" Jolie asked.

"Nah. He said he'd be in the Diner. Again. So… I've read the letter."

James and Jolie looked at each other.

"It's really true?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yeah," James and Jolie answered together.

"So, Jo… You're not 'Jolie Daniels' anymore? Jolie Potter?"

"I know, I know. It sounds a bit new, but you'll get used to it," Jolie assured him.

Then, he turned to Remus. "And you're Jo's boyfriend?"

"_Jacob_," Jolie said in a warning voice.

Remus grinned and nodded modestly. "Uh-huh," Jacob said. "You better be taking good care of my baby, Romulus."

"It's Remus," Jolie and Remus corrected Jacob.

"Uh—that's what I said."

"Whatever, Jake," Jolie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I want to see Justin. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs with your Uncle Billy."

Jolie squealed and ran out of the room.

"Hey, I'll just go get a glass of water," Sirius muttered, not meeting anybody's eyes, and he was out of the room. He rushed downstairs, trying to catch up with Jolie. Of course, he wasn't _really_ going to get a glass of water. He intended something else.

"Jo," he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jolie turned to him, smiling.

"I need to tell you something. It's… It's important."


	35. The Pale Faces

**C, at least your classes are about to end. Here, classes start June. And then we end in March. :|**

**Nicko, don't feel bad for Sirius. :) I have something planned for him. ;)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock hard. \m/ Enjoy this latest chapter. And, oh yeah... Since it's a sunday: you'll hafta wait all over again. *sigh* A week, okay? :)**

* * *

35. THE PALE FACES

Jolie simply stared at Sirius. "What is it?"

Sirius took in a deep breath. He didn't know how to start. "I... I've been hiding something from you."

Jolie frowned. "Huh?"

"Ever since we met."

"You've been hiding something? From me?" Jolie asked, astounded.

"Yes," Sirius looked guilty, "and I can't keep on doing this anymore."

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" Jolie put both her hands on Sirius' shoulders.

"I'm talking about—you."

"I don't understand," Jolie frowned.

Sirius sighed at how difficult this was. "What can't you understand, Jolie? Do I have to explain everything? Can't you just notice what it is?"

Jolie was taken aback. "Sirius, _I'm sorry _I can't understand. I can't notice everything, and apparently, you do a very good job hiding things."

Her words stung him a little. "Jo... please, please _don't_ get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you? Have you done something wrong?"

"Yes... in a sense."

"What is it?" she asked, slightly fearful.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Sirius, I can't be sure of—"

"Promise me!"

"...Fine. I promise," Jolie said softly.

Sirius looked straight into Jolie's eyes. "I can't be fully... happy. When you're with... Remus," he said slowly.

Jolie frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Jolie, please don't act like you don't know. From the ball, I know that you've got a hint of what I'm talking about."

She remembered—the day Sirius kissed her.

"I... I suppose—"

"I love you, Jo. And that's that," Sirius shook his head.

They stared at each for what felt like hours to them. In a split second, Sirius stepped forward and took Jolie's face in his hands and _he kissed her._

It was as if something snapped between the two of them. Jolie was kissing him back. To her, it felt different compared to Remus. That warm spark she would feel inside of her every time she and Remus would kiss was tame compared to this moment with Sirius.

Jolie clutched the collar of Sirius' shirt as he pressed his lips harder against hers. Then suddenly, Jolie opened her eyes and she realized what she had been doing. She was about to pull away when—

"Jo?"

Jolie turned nervously to look at the doorway. "Uncle Billy... sorry, I—what is it?"

Sirius looked somewhat embarrassed. Uncle Billy was frowning slightly, "I was about to call you so you could see Justin."

"Oh," Jolie replied in a small voice as she let go of Sirius, "Yeah, I'm coming." And then she looked at the boy in front of her. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," Sirius said in a quiet voice.

Uncle Billy, Jolie and Sirius went into a small but bright room together. "He's over there," Uncle Billy pointed to a blue crib.

Justin chuckled in a high baby voice and was mumbling in gibberish. Both Jolie and Sirius grinned.

"Wonder if I ever made my brother happy like this," Sirius muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Jolie asked him, still not taking her eyes off of her younger brother.

"Nothing," Sirius quickly replied. "Has he said his first words yet?"

"He has. The summer before I went to Durmstrang, his first word was 'Mama'. Bit early for his age, actually," Jolie said admiringly.

Uncle Billy smiled as Justin stretched out his arm at him, closing and opening his tiny fist. "I'll leave you kids with Justin first, right? Be careful," Uncle Billy said as he left the room.

He went up the stairs and called out, "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" Jacob said in a muffled sounding voice through laughter. He was in the boys' room with James, Lily and Remus. They seemed to be having a good time getting to know each other.

"So, wait, wait—" Jacob laughed. He pointed to James. "You can turn into _a stag_?"

James nodded proudly.

"But you didn't inherit the ability, you just learned it? Jeez, that's so cool and—"

"Can you come out a minute, Jake?" Billy Black opened the door.

"Yeah, sure," then Jacob looked to his new friends. "I'll just be moment, okay?"

When Billy and Jacob were out of the room alone, Jacob asked, "Yeah, what, Dad?"

Billy was not smiling. "You better talk to Jolie."

"What do you mean?"

"I went out of Justin's room to go and call her, and just outside the doorway, I saw her and Sirius. I thought she was with Romulus?"

"It's Remus, Dad," Jacob corrected his father. "Why, what were Jo and Sirius doing?"

"They were kissing, and that's why I want you to talk to her later, okay? When you guys find some time alone later at the bonfire. Don't make it obvious—I don't think Remus knows. I don't know _why _they were kissing, but still... talk to her, son. I don't want any conflicts while these kids are at my house."

Jacob's smile rapidly faded away. "Sirius and Jo? What the heck—where are they?"

"With Justin," Billy answered.

* * *

"He sure looks like a lot like you," Sirius told Jolie.

"Nope, he looks like James. I mean, look at their hair! Both messy," Jolie laughed. "We got our features mostly from my mom. Cassandra had sleek, black hair... Howell was a blonde, but his hair was messy, just like Justin's. It would never lie flat."

Sirius looked at Jolie. "And the eyes?"

"Howell had hazel eyes. Justin and I got it from him... My mom had a shade of deep blue," Jolie smiled.

"You wanna... go out?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"To where?" Jolie asked, smiling.

"To anywhere," Sirius laughed mildly.

"Let's go somewhere quiet... Like, the forest, maybe," she said as she picked up Justin in her arms.

They took the back door of the house and soon, they were out.

"Come on, let's go... Just beyond those trees."

They kept on walking and the last rays of sunlight for the day was peeping through the leaves. They talked about random things and about themselves.

They didn't notice that they've gone a bit too far.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"We're not lost, don't worry. I still recognize this place... But I think we've wandered out of the Quileute Reservation," Jolie frowned.

Suddenly, there was movement around. Swift movement, Sirius and Jolie could hear fast footsteps. The trees started to move as something ran past them.

Then there was a funny scent.

"Sirius, get behind me," Jolie said loudly. She recognized that scent.

Then they heard rapid whispering within the trees. It was like a fast creature was watching them. "Jo, what's happening?" Sirius asked in a stiff voice.

And then, it all happened so fast—

There was a blur that pounced in Sirius' direction but was quickly blocked by a white wolf. Then, there was another blur, another creature that pinned the first one to a tree.

_Vampires._

The one that had pounced was a blonde male, with pale skin and raging eyes. He had picked up Sirius scent.

"Jasper, no! Don't forget what Carlisle said!" The other vampire warned him in a high, bell-like voice. This one was a petite, pretty female with almost-paper-white skin and a short pixie-cut hairstyle.

The vampire called Jasper was panting and still staring at Sirius like he was something he wanted to devour and Jolie bared her teeth and growled at him.

The female vampire turned to look around and her delicately featured face brightened. "Wait a minute—I know you," she said to the white wolf.

"You're one of Bella's best friends... A wolf with white fur... You're Jolie Daniels, aren't you?" she let go of Jasper. Luckily, he was able to get a grip of himself and he no longer attacked.

"I'm sorry. Jasper's our newest vegetarian. I'm Alice," she looked at Jolie and then up at Sirius.

Jolie slowly walked back to her clothes which was left on the ground when she shape shifted. She buried herself underneath them in all the right places and went back to her human form.

She walked back and was positioned in front of Sirius.

"Oh, no, don't worry—Jasper won't hurt him," she said in a singsong voice. Sirius stared at Jasper and Alice. They both looked so beautiful, so perfect.

"It's 'Jolie Potter'," Jolie corrected Alice. "And you're... You're the Cullens," she said in a cautious voice.

Alice smiled at her. Jasper stared at Jolie with unblinking eyes, "You're one of the wolves," He spoke for the first time.

It was as if all forms of rivalry was forgotten. And surprisingly, Jolie smiled back at the vampires.


	36. Caught Up

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Lift The Wings and Remus4Lyphe, thanks for correcting me about the Washington thing. =))**

**C, I've been in school all these weeks. Whew! It's been tiring.**

* * *

36. CAUGHT UP

"My apologies," Jasper said raspily, bowing his head a little.

"That's, uhm... alright," Jolie replied awkwardly. Sirius was staring at Jasper and Alice with an expression on his face as if he's never seen anything or anyone quite like them. It was true, in a sense, anyway. He picked up Justin in his arms and unconsciously cleared his throat.

Three pairs of eyes turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry?" Alice said politely. "I'm Alice."

"Hi," Sirius nodded, his voice a little louder than usual.

Alice smiled at him. "This is Jasper—"

"Alice!" A new voice called out.

Sirius, Jolie, Alice and Jasper all turned their heads in the direction of the voice to see who had come in intruding.

"Carlisle and I have been looking for you."

It was another man, a vampire, and he was gorgeous. He looked around seventeen years of age.

"Edward?" Jolie said. Edward looked at her and frowned.

"I know you..." he muttered to himself.

"Jolie Potter," Jolie introduced herself.

"Edward, this is one of Bella's best friends. She's already told you a lot of stories about Jolie and Jacob right?" Alice said in a cheery tone.

"Only if she can't help it," Edward muttered loud enough for them all to hear. Suddenly, he rushed forward and pulled Alice and Jasper out of the forest.

"We have to go," he said tonelessly, without even looking back at Sirius and Jolie.

They ran out of the woods—it was like watching a movie with the fast forward button on. They were exceptionally fast. Finally, they were completely gone.

Jolie scoffed. "Ugh, _vampires_," and she rolled her eyes.

"Vampires? Those were vampires?" Sirius frowned.

"Yeah. First time you've seen them? Don't you have them in the wizarding world as well?"

"Yeah, we do... But obviously, we try to avoid them. It's too dangerous."

"Well, in the Cullens' case, it's a bit different."

"What did the female one mean by 'Jasper's our newest vegetarian'?"

Jolie and Sirius started to walk back to the Quileute Reservation. "Well," Jolie explained, "The Cullens are different. They... don't drink human blood."

"That's got to be one in a million," Sirius laughed without amusement.

"Maybe... But, I'm not sure if it's true, though... They _say _that they don't harm the humans... But it's possible that it's all a lie. I mean, can a vampire really stay away from the scent of human blood?" Jolie shook her head.

"So what do they say they eat instead?"

"Animals. They just feed on animals."

"Where were they going?"

"I don't know, Sirius... I don't really like being in their company. They feel... cold. It's freaky for me. And the only reason why I didn't attack them is because of that treaty thing us wolves have with them."

"And that is?"

"As long as they don't hunt on our land... And they don't harm any humans, we won't reveal their secret. And we won't go killing them," Jolie said bitterly.

Sirius stared at her.

"They're forbidden to go to the Reservation," Jolie explained.

"But that blonde one—"

"—is exactly the reason why I'm not one hundred percent sure that they don't eat humans," Jolie completed the sentence. "Did you see how he was earlier? He was about to eat YOU, Sirius!" She added angrily.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't tell the other wolves, I don't want them to think that something serious happened. It doesn't matter."

"'It doesn't matter'? Of course it does! You could have died, Sirius, you understand that?"

"Yes. But I didn't, so..." he put a hand on Jolie's shoulder.

"But—" Jolie retorted quietly, staring into Sirius' eyes.

"Jo," Sirius chuckled, unblinking as he looked at her, "I'm fine."

They stared at each other for a little more. Justin was speaking gibberish and short words like, 'soil' and 'rock', but both Jolie and Sirius were oblivious to everything but each other.

Sirius stepped forward and kissed her again like he's never kissed her before. He took advantage of everything, and only their faces were touching. They didn't let go the whole time, and when Jolie finally gasped for air, she spoke. "Remus," she said as Sirius continued kissing her.

Sirius pulled away. "What did you call me?"

"I—what?"

"You called me 'Remus'."

"Oh—Sirius, I'm sorry, I—"

"No, no... I get it," Sirius said quietly as he backed away a little.

"Sirius... I'm really sorry... I was distracted," Jolie said in a purring tone.

She didn't understand herself right now. It was like she was a puzzle that had pieces that were wrongly shaped. She loves Remus, but there was always this part of her, from the very first day she met the Marauders, that was attracted to Sirius. She loves Remus, but she doesn't love Sirius—_that's for sure... I think, _she thought to herself. With Sirius Black it was like... 'the next best thing' for her. Though many would consider him 'the best thing'.

"Sirius! Jolie! Justin!"

They suddenly heard voices echo through the trees.

"I think it's them," Sirius said. "James! Where are you?"

"Where are YOU?" James' voice was heard.

"Jolie!" Jacob sighed, relieved. "We've been looking all over for you. Look, it's getting dark already—we didn't want to start the bonfire without you guys."

"Oh," Jolie said indifferently. "That's so thoughtful."

Out of the blue, Remus and James ran towards them. "Finally!" Remus panted as he held onto Jolie's hand. Jolie grasped it back. "C'mon, we better go. We've left Lily and the others back there at the house—" he stopped in mid-sentence, as if he suddenly realized something.

And unexpectedly, he turned his head to Sirius and frowned at him. But Sirius didn't see Remus' face—he was looking at Jolie.

"Where have you guys been to?" Remus asked in a totally different tone.

"What?" Jolie asked, distracted by some memory she was thinking of. "Oh. Just went out for a walk with Jus... we met the Cullens along the way."

"Were they all vampirey to you guys?" Jacob asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, no. They were alright. That Edward is... annoying, though," Jolie complained.

"See? See! I've told you a MILLION times how pathetically annoying that blood-sucking leech is and you still—"

"Okay, okay, Jacob," Jolie laughed, stopping him from talking. "Don't hurt yourself. Hey, is Bella there already?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to start the campfire without you people also. Hey, James, Remus, Sirius, you guys go ahead, Jolie and I have some wolf stuff to take care of. It'll just be a minute."

"Okay, sure. We'll just see you there," James waved.

And the three Marauders left.

When all was silent, Jolie asked, "Wolf stuff? What do we have to do?"

"That was just a bluff, Jo," Jacob suddenly sounded serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant to get some alone time with you. We need to talk."

"About what?" Jolie asked a little irritated already.

Jacob looked around to see if the Marauders were still around. When he was sure they weren't, he began to talk. "Dad told me something earlier, okay? I'm not mad or anything... Just concerned."

Jolie frowned at him. _Ugh, shit,_ she thought. _I'm so freakin' stupid! Why does Sirius have to be so—gah!_

"I'm going to ask something, and I want you to tell me the truth, you understand? Just the truth. Don't lie to me, you know it'll be no use. Jo—what have you and Sirius been doing this afternoon?"


	37. A Sudden Death

**For Sirius' case about Jolie, I got inspired by Demi Lovato's song, Until You're Mine. :) For Remus' case, it'll be Crazier by Taylor Swift. ;)**

* * *

37. A SUDDEN DEATH

"I told you," Jolie said carefully, "we went out for a walk with Justin."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Why was it Sirius, of all people?"

"Look, Jacob. He and I are close... friends. Okay? There's nothing wrong with going out for a walk."

Jolie started to walk back to the Reservation but Jacob didn't move—he just stayed where he was standing.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "There's nothing wrong with that... But there was something wrong with what Dad saw earlier."

Jolie stopped in her tracks. She licked her lips before answering, "That was nothing. Nothing, Jacob," she rounded on to him. "I didn't know what got into to me... It was _nothing_."

"Sure didn't look like nothing," Jacob grimaced.

"Well it WAS nothing, okay? Please, Jacob. Just stop it—I don't wanna talk about this. It won't happen again."

"I can't do that, Baby. I have to talk to you about this. If you really don't wanna hear anything of what I'm supposed to say, then you better answer all my questions honestly so that our discussion'll end soon."

Jolie sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. "Fine. Let's hear it."

"Are you in love with Sirius?"

"No, Jacob... I love Remus. But there's this part of me that kinda likes Sirius as well."

Jacob nodded in a business-like way. "And it's true that you were kissing outside Justin's room?"

"Jake—"

"Jo!"

"Yes, it's true," Jolie confirmed through clenched teeth.

"And earlier too when you simply 'went out for a walk'?"

Jolie glared at Jacob. "It was never me who started it, okay? Sirius just stepped forward and did you-know-what. I didn't even ask for it or anything."

"Yeah, but you would respond to him," Jacob leaned on a trunk of a tree.

"It was tempting, okay? He's gorgeous."

Jacob laughed hard.

"Shut up, Jake!" Jolie laughed with him.

They laughed uncontrollably for a little bit more until finally, Jacob said, "Look, this doesn't mean that I'm okay with you kissing Sirius when you're with Remus."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Jolie apologized.

"Don't tell that to me," Jacob grimaced again. "Tell that to Remus."

Jolie looked crestfallen. "What?! But he doesn't even know anything about it! And I plan to keep it that way!"

"Remus isn't stupid, Jo, he'll find out soon, I know it. I have this feeling he's already dying to know what you and Sirius were up to when you were alone together."

"We were not! Justin was with us!"

Jolie and Jacob started to walk back home. He put his arm around Jolie's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist. Jacob scoffed, "As if he counts. He's only a baby."

They were talking animatedly about the bonfire after that because Jacob sensed that Jolie didn't want to talk about Sirius anymore and that she already got the message. When they arrived back home, it was already night time and people were already there. They heard Lily's voice over the noise.

"—and don't ever make me do that ever, ever, ever again, Remus! I was so nervous it would go wrong!"

"Well, it didn't, okay? Relax, Lily. And thanks," Remus patted her shoulder.

"What don't you ever, ever, ever don't want Remus to make you do?" Jolie asked curiously.

Lily smiled. "Jolie, you're here! Anyway, it's full moon, so Remus made me do this spell that Calvert used on Greyback when they went onto the Hogwarts grounds... You know, the one that keeps you from transforming just for twenty four hours. But it's a really, really complicated and a very dangerous spell, I was so scared it would kill Remus in the process."

Jolie eyes widened with shock. "You did do everything okay, right? He's fine? And McGonagall said not to use magic!"

"Yes, but it was just this once," Lily said impatiently. "Remus didn't want to miss the bonfire tonight."

"LILY!" James bellowed from afar.

"Coming!" Lily bellowed back. "I'll have to go now, that's James calling."

Jolie and Remus laughed.

When Lily left the room, Remus stared at Jolie and sighed.

"What?" Jolie asked, a little nervous.

"Nothing," Remus smiled sadly.

"C'mon. I know there's something," Jolie said in the same purring tone she used with Sirius. It seemed to work.

Remus shook his head. "It's Sirius."

Jolie frowned. "What about him?"

"He's not talking to me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure, Jo. I think it's got something to do with you," Remus said calmly.

Jolie stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

"I think he's in love with you," Remus added.

"He is NOT in love with me, Remus," she rolled her eyes.

Remus chuckled. "How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Look, he's in love with you, and that's that," he played with Jolie's curls. She was surprised at how lightly he was taking it.

"Okay... so for argument's sake, let's say that he is. Would you... react to it?"

"Well... Perhaps. I don't want anyone taking you away from me. I've only felt this way for one person, at that's you, Jo. I love you," he touched his forehead to hers.

Jolie wasn't smiling. She felt extremely guilty. She made a mental note to punish herself when she gets the time. "I love you, too, Remus." And a tear escaped her eye.

"What's wrong?" Remus frowned.

"Nothing. It's something personal. And I'd like to keep it to myself, Remus. It's my issue," Jolie said tonelessly.

Remus looked a little hesistant but he respected Jolie's decision. "Well... Fine, if you want. I won't ask you what it's about anymore. But if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I'm always here. Okay?"

Jolie sighed. She would NEVER talk about it with Remus. "Okay, Rem."

"Come on, let's go," Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. But Jolie pulled him back. "Wait," she said.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and took in deep intakes of air. Remus hugged her tight on the waist, pulling her closer to him so that every inch of their bodies were touching. Feeling guilty of what she had done with Sirius, she slid her arms around Remus' neck and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Remus liked the way she felt warm to him. He tipped her face upward so that they were looking at each other and finally, he kissed her full on the mouth. They walked a few steps unconsciously and knocked over a chair and a ceramic vase. The chair fell making a loud noise and the vase crashed to the floor, broken.

"Jesus Christ!" They heard Jacob complain from the outside. "If you two have got to get it going on in there, at least spare the furniture, you know!"

Remus and Jolie laughed openly. "Sorry, Jacob! We'll be more careful next time," Remus said.

Jacob came in the room. "Come on, get out and have some fun first—I'll get this fixed up," he gestured to the broken vase.

"Sorry, Jake," Jolie apologized as Remus led her out of the room by hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob grimaced again.

When Remus and Jolie went to the bonfire, Uncle Billy was strumming on his guitar and Sirius, James and Lily were singing along to some jumpy song. Bella was also there, grinning at the people around her.

"Bells!" Jolie cried out.

"Jo, hey," Bella stood up and gave Jolie a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too... Hey, you're with that Edward, right?" Jolie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's... well. Yeah," Bella laughed. Her eyes twitched to Remus for a moment. "And you're with this one who looks like Jasper?"

"Yeah, this is—hey! He so does not look like Jasper Hale," Jolie frowned.

"Yes, he does. A little, you know," Bella gestured her hand to Remus' hair.

"I don't think so," Jolie placed a hand on Remus' chest and hugged him.

"Hi, I'm Remus," he said, holding out his hand.

Bella shook it, "Hey. I'm Bella Swan," she smiled. "Come on, let's take a seat."

Remus, Jolie and Bella all took their seats on the logs around the bonfire.

All throughout the night, they all had fun, forgetting all their woes, especially Jolie. She and Remus were always cuddling each other and Bella kept on laughing at how cute they both look. It made her miss Edward a little. Jacob was seated next to Bella, obviously enjoying and taking advantage of this time he had. Uncle Billy was seated in between James and Sirius. They were all making such noise and most of it was rowdy laughter. Lily, who was carrying Justin on her lap, was seated across Bella, next to James, and she was having a lot of fun. They shared all sorts of stories and sang songs, ate food and did a lot more until it was very, very late at night.

The fire was beginning to die a little and owls and cicadas could be heard making sounds from the forest. Suddenly, there was a strange gush of wind—they all fell silent. They looked around to see what was there.

Jacob, Jolie and Uncle Billy frowned as they tried to sniff the air. "It doesn't smell like a vampire," Jacob said quietly.

"What's going on?" James asked a bit loudly.

Suddenly, they caught a glimpse of a hem of a black cloak and a eerie hand holding a wand like a conductor's baton. They heard someone shout.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a bang and a blast of green light and everyone fell on the ground because of the strong force. And then, there was another gush of wind, accompanied by a faint _snap _and all went quiet again. No one dared to get up.

Finally, when Jolie was sure that all was safe, she lifted her face and looked around. Everyone was fine—_except one_.

She let out a drawling scream as she saw who had been hit by the curse. She fell to her knees, clenching her hands into fists and let thick tears stream uncontrollably on her face.


	38. Still Striving

**Aw. I had to kill this character... it's all part of the story. :( But anyway, the ending'll bring up something new.**

* * *

38. STILL STRIVING

Remus wrapped his arms around Jolie. Everyone was in shock.

"Let me _go, _Remus!" Jolie struggled out of Remus' grasp. She stumbled forward, going to Lily.

"Jolie, oh my God... oh my _God... _I'm so sorry, Jo, I didn't know..." Lily went on and on about her apologies and how much she regretted what had happened. She was, after all, the one who was holding Justin earlier.

Jolie embraced her younger brother. His head lolled around and she could feel his dead weight. It was so unfair—his life was so short. She sobbed uncontrollably as the others tried to console her. It was pathetically useless. There was nothing that could bring comfort.

Tears were streaming down and leaving tear tracks Jolie's face and everyone else was traumatized. "It was him," Jolie sobbed. "It was Voldemort... Back at the cave by the sea, he s-said if I didn't give h-him information that he—he wanted, h-he would kill J-Justin—I... I thought it was all over b-but it—it wasn't and..." Jolie trailed away and she continued to sob harder.

* * *

The next morning, Jolie had a difficult time opening her eyes. She was still in bed, but already awake. She could feel that her eyes were swollen.

She rolled over on her side. "Please let it be all a dream... Please let it be all a dream..." she repeated uselessly to herself as fresh tears leaked out of her eyes again.

It was almost lunchtime and she could tell that Lily wasn't in the room anymore. Today was Justin's funeral. Nobody had dared to go and wake her up.

She folded her knees and hugged them closer so that she was curled up into a ball. She had no idea what she was going to do. Was she going to give the Dark Lord the information that he wanted? But that would be useless... It wouldn't bring Justin back from the dead. In fact, it might just end into losing more lives—specifically Lily and James'.

Or was she just going to stand there and not do anything about it? No... She wanted something to be done. But she just wasn't sure what it was.

She slowly stood up from the bed with eyes still closed. Unexpectedly, she bumped into a small table and she heard something small crash broken to the floor. She opened her eyes—she had knocked over the thermometer.

"Oh, damn," she muttered to herself as she kneeled down. She looked at the broken pieces of glass. They were so small, like glittering diamonds... and then, something struck her thoughts.

She reached her hand out and picked up a little bit of the silvery substance—_mercury_. She stared at it for a little more, thinking if she should continue. She brought it close to her lips, but not touching. Just one more move, and everything would be all over...

Then suddenly, there was a hand that pulled Jolie away from the mercury she was holding. She looked up to see who had held her back.

Remus' eyes were full of anger and worry. "Jo! Don't you ever do that again!"

Jolie didn't answer and went straight to the bathroom. She didn't close the door anymore because she knew Remus would just come busting in, in case he thought she would continue to poison herself. Jolie opened the faucet and washed her hands free of the mercury. She looked in the mirror and splashed water on her face.

"Jo, I know it's hard... But please—do you honestly think Justin would've wanted you to kill yourself?"

"That doesn't count, Remus," Jolie said coldly. "Justin was only a baby."

"That's not my point. It useless if you just kill yourself—it's better if you do something about it. Something _good, _Jolie."

"You don't know what it's like, Remus... it's my fault that Justin's dead," she looked at Remus through the mirror of the bathroom.

"There's no one to blame but Voldemort, okay? Look, we're all doing the best we can—"

Jolie rounded on Remus. "We're doing the best we can? Huh?" She spoke angrily. "Do you honestly think that this is the best we could do?"

"Justin's dead, Remus!" Jolie raised her voice. "My little brother's gone..."

She started to cry again. Remus stepped forward and embraced her. He was thankful that she didn't shrug him off.

"We know it's difficult... But you haven't lost your family, Jo," Remus comforted her. "You still have James. And you haven't even met your real father yet—I'm sure he would be nice to you. You have Jacob, Uncle Billy and Bella. They've never left you. They've been with you since you were still small, right?"

Jolie nodded sadly.

"You have the Marauders. You have Lily... and me. We'll always be here for you," Remus hugged her tighter.

He drew out his wand and fixed up the thermometer, "Reparo," and then he looked at his girlfriend, "Come on downstairs, love. You've slept almost the whole morning."

Remus led Jolie out of the room by the hand. She ran her hand through her hair. Remus and Jolie went down the stairs hand in hand. When they reached the kitchen, Jacob, James, Uncle Billy, Lily and Sirius were there.

Uncle Billy embraced Jolie, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jolie also heard the other giving their apologies and condolences.

"Jo, breakfast. Er, lunch...whatever," James said.

Jolie took a seat quietly and tried to eat what was on the plate. She didn't feel like eating or drinking anything, but she still did because she knew Uncle Billy wouldn't like it if she refused her food.

When she was done eating in silence, she stood up, brushed her teeth and then told the others, "I'm gonna go out for a while."

Nobody retorted.

She walked out of the Quileute Reservation, and back into the forest where she, Sirius and Justin went out to yesterday. As she walked in the bright patches of sunlight, there were already unstoppable tears leaking out from her eyes. She didn't notice anything else because she was so drowned in her thoughts. When she realized that it felt somewhat cold around her, she became aware that she was being followed.

She wiped her tears. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

"I know you're there, even if I can't see you—"

And then a totally handsome vampire jumped down from a tree.

He stared down at Jolie.

"It's you again..." Jolie said breathlessly. "Have you been... following me?"

The familiar looking vampire didn't take his unblinking eyes off of her. "Yes," he answered.


	39. Edward Cullen

**Actually, the vampire here isn't Jasper. ;) It's Edward. This chapter is all Jolie-Edward. But they have nothing special, okay? Don't worry. I'm not that cruel, I'm still making Bella stay with Edward and Jolie stay with Remus.**

**Wunmiii, i know it gets so confusing. :| But that's the way it is, please bear with me-- in fact, as the story goes on, the characters, their emotions and the situations and conflicts get more intense, complicated and complex. And this is a remus-jolie story, it's just that the other characters have got their own stories on as well. Phew!**

**C, I need you to do me a favor: DESCRIBE YOURSELF. I'm making the character you asked for. And yes, I'm going to base it on you, since you were the one who gave me the idea. :)**

* * *

39. EDWARD CULLEN

Jolie breathed a deep intake of air. Which was wrong. Her lungs were suddenly filled with that foul vampire scent... well, foul to her, anyway.

Edward walked away from her a little.

"Why have you been following me?" Jolie asked in a firm voice.

"I know a lot about you," Edward didn't answer her question.

"How?"

"Bella's stories," he said simply.

"You're Edward... Cullen?"

Edward nodded.

"What do you need from me?" Jolie asked, a little irritated now.

"Your brother—Justin, is it? He died last night, I heard," Edward was still avoiding her questions. "Bella told me."

Jolie could tell that Edward wasn't breathing. They both smelled awful to one another. "Yes. He did," Jolie felt her eyes become wet again.

"Don't cry," Edward said in a monotone voice.

"I'm not," Jolie said thickly.

"I know what you are," **(Wow, the irony!)** Edward stepped forward, frowning at Jolie.

"I know you know, Cullen. It's a bit obvious that I'm a wolf—"

"No," Edward cut her off with his monotone voice. Jolie insanely wondered to herself why in the world Bella fell in love with this guy. "Not that... something else."

Jolie scoffed and continued to walk forward into the forest. "I don't know what you're talking about," she shook her head.

Edward followed her. "Yes, you do. I knew it from the moment I saw you yesterday in the forest—I can read your thoughts."

Jolie stopped in her tracks. "No, you couldn't," she didn't believe him.

"I can. I'll prove it to you."

Jolie turned around and looked at him but said nothing.

Edward stared at her intently. "You... You're regretting not telling someone information—you think you're the reason why your brother died. Other than that, you still can't tell that person about what you know... otherwise, it'll be the result of the death of your friends."

"How... how did you know?" Jolie asked, amazed.

"I can read your thoughts," Edward repeated. "Which brings us back to what I said before... I know what you are. You're a witch. And so are your other friends."

Jolie eyes widened with sarcasm. "Well, nobody's going to believe you." And she walked on more.

In a split second, there was a marble-hard hand that held onto Jolie's elbow and stopped her from moving forward. "Let go of me, Cullen," she warned him.

"You know you can't hide anything from me. I can hear everything you're thinking," Edward told her in the same warning tone.

Jolie rounded onto him. "Well, I don't care."

"Yes, you do," Edward retorted. "You do a very good job hiding it... But only to those who don't really know what's inside your mind."

Jolie blinked rapidly. "_What do you want from me, Edward Cullen?_"

Edward still didn't let go of her elbow. "I won't tell anyone about your secret," he began to pull her towards the opposite direction. Jolie was struggling from his grasp, but Edward ignored her. "I need to know... about Justin's death—about who killed him."

"What do you care about You-Know-Who? You know nothing about him!" Jolie hissed.

"Exactly why I need you to tell me. Who is he?" Edward said in a silky voice.

They stared at each other, frowning, for a little more. Jolie finally decided to tell him. Edward could, after all, hear her thoughts. "His name is... _Voldemort_. But not many witches and wizards use his name. They fear it."

Edward urged her to go on.

"He's one of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin, who was one of the founders of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the school where I come from, where we study magic. He was born with the name... Tom Riddle, I think. He wants to take over everywhere. The wizarding world AND the muggle world."

Jolie wondered if Edward understood. She had used terms that muggles weren't familiar of.

"Yes, I understand everything you just said," Edward said quietly. And then he kept quiet for a moment, before saying, "You're like Alice."

"What do you mean?" Jolie asked, confused.

"You can see the future."

"And the past," Jolie added. "I'm a seer."

"They come in the wizarding world, too," Edward said. Jolie opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Edward said it, not asked it.

"You've been having visions... You've been seeing things. And this—this _Voldemort _wants to know what they are."

"...yes," Jolie answered tentatively. "I suppose you know what I saw?"

"Yes, I do," Edward asked, not looking at her.

"Nobody's supposed to know about it, okay? You can't go telling anyone. Nobody, Cullen, _nobody _is supposed to meddle with time," Jolie warned him.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," Edward said tonelessly. And then he let go of Jolie's elbow.

She felt as if it had been stuck on an ice pole.

"Maybe this is him... maybe this is who Alice was talking about," Edward said to himself.

"What?"

"Alice had a vision. She saw that someone would be arriving, literally out of nowhere. And then he was going to commit two murders. The first one, she never saw who, she didn't know. The second one is supposed to be Carlisle."

"You-Know-Who apparated... Like you said, 'literally out of nowhere'," said Jolie.

"And then your brother died," Edward said, staring into space. "That's why Alice never saw the first murder. She can't see anything with any of the wolves concerned. And the second one... Carlisle—"

"Who's Carlisle?"

"He's... I guess you could call him our father," Edward turned to her.

"Why would You-Know-Who kill Carlisle?"

"We don't know the reason. All we know is that he's and old friend of this other wizard," Edward said without urgency.

"Who?"

"We don't know. Alice only saw him."

Jolie kept silent.

Edward continued to speak. "Alice said he was old. And old wizard... and that he was feared by the murderer—"

Edward stopped in mid-sentence because he heard Jolie gasp.

"Do you know who he is?" Edward looked at her.

"I think so. There's only one wizard You-Know-Who fears, and that's got to be Dumbledore—"

"This is just between us, okay?" Edward suddenly said.

"What?" Jolie asked, taken aback.

"You can't tell the others. This is only between you and the Cullens, do you understand? Telling the others might just put them in danger."

"I don't know," Jolie said, uncertain. "This is difficult—"

"No," Edward cut her off again. "You've got to help us."


	40. Things Are Starting To Heat Up

**C, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) R&R, people!**

**By the way, my classes have been suspended for one week. I go back to the dorm on June 21. It's all because of that stupid A(H1N1) disease. Ugh. Stupid pandemic. Anyway, you guys can look forward to having updates everyday for this week. ;)**

* * *

40. THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP

_A white wolf was running in the forest. It was night time._

_Then, out of nowhere, there was a flash of green light and a menacing laughter echoing through the trees._

_The wolf thudded to the ground, dead..._

Remus woke with a start. He blinked rapidly and sighed. _It was just a dream, _he thought, _it was just a dream..._

Remus sat up and looked around. It was early morning and the sun wasn't even shining brightly in the sky yet. Yesterday had been a very gloomy one. Justin's funeral was painful to watch—much more to attend. He was never close to Justin as Jolie had been, but he still felt very sad yesterday. Mostly because the look on Jolie's face at the funeral was enough to break his heart.

James and Sirius were still silent, asleep.

Remus went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Suddenly he felt very much awake.

He went downstairs to take coffee in the kitchen... only there was already someone there as well.

"Jacob?" Remus called out.

"Hey, Moony. You're awake," Jacob smiled.

"Yeah... I didn't want to fall asleep again. I had this... weird dream," Remus shrugged off the memory.

"About Jolie again?"

"Yeah."

"You know, ever since your first day here, you've been having dreams about her... _every_ night," Jacob said.

"Only _one_ dream. It just keeps on repeating."

"Why don't you tell her about them?" Jacob sipped on his coffee and pushed a mug to Remus.

Remus took a swig from his mug. "I don't want to. She's got enough to worry about. She might think my dreams have this... weird significance or something."

Jacob chuckled. "That sounds like her."

Faintly, they heard someone else's footsteps thud down the stairs.

"Hey," Jolie said, yawning. "You boys are awake."

"You alright already?" Remus referred to yesterday.

"I'll get over it. Everything happens for a reason, you know. I guess I'll just have to accept this," she said.

She took a seat and poured herself some coffee.

"Anyway, something good is happening today," Jolie suddenly smiled.

"Aw, yeah, I almost forgot!" Jacob grinned.

Remus laughed. "What are you guys talking about?"

Jacob and Jolie looked at each other, grinning. And then Jolie turned to Remus, "Cass is coming over until New Year's."

Jacob laughed but Remus looked confused. "Who?"

Then something struck Jolie. "Aw, yeah! Damn, I forgot I've never told you anything about her. Cassiopeia Daniels—she's my cousin. Well... she used to be, I guess. I mean, ever since I became a Potter, I suppose all my relatives on my father's side aren't blood related."

"Ah," Remus stared at her. "Let's just continue assuming she's your cousin, then. What time'll she be arriving?"

"She's supposed to come over at breakfast," Jacob answered. "Which is why I've woken up so early," and he rolled his eyes.

Jolie raised her mug. "Me, too."

Remus chukled. Jolie smiled at him. "How come you were up so early?" she asked.

Remus' smile faded. "Bad dream," he simply answered.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing, Jo," Remus laughed a fake chuckle and Jolie grimaced at him.

"Yeah, right," said Jolie.

"It was just a dream, Baby! It's not important," Remus laughed for real this time.

Jolie shrugged. "Well, if you say so."

"Don't call her Baby!" Jacob pouted. "That's my nickname for her."

Remus and Jolie ended up laughing. The sun was slowly starting to show itself in the sky.

"So tell me," Remus said, "Is Cassiopeia a witch like you? And a wolf? A seer?"

Jolie chuckled. "She's half-blood, yeah. And she's a wolf, she's got blondish fur when she's transformed—like a Labrador. But, no, she's not a seer. That's just me."

"Good morning, all," James and Sirius said together as they went down the stairs.

"Dad still asleep?" Jacob asked.

"We saw him leave the house. He'll just take a while, he said, he needed to do 'things for the pack'," James put quotes with his fingers in mid-air.

James took a mug of coffee and Sirius did the same. As they were sitting down, Jolie and Sirius glanced at each other, but then quickly looked away. Things felt awkward between both of them now. Sirius realized that he didn't want to risk his strong friendship with Remus just for a girl he knew he couldn't have. And yet...

"Hey, my cousin's coming over," Jolie suddenly announced.

"Excellent, who?" A new voice asked from the stairs. It was Lily.

"Cassiopeia Daniels. Or Cass, as we all call her," answered Jolie.

"Finally!" Lily looked happy as she sat down on a chair. "We'll have another girl to spend time with. Boys can be so irksome."

"Yeah, and you still act as if could resist me," James said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Lily looked thoughtful. "Actually... I think I can."

They all laughed. Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jacob and Jolie said at the same time. They both stood up and fought their way with each other towards the door.

"Get off, Jake!"

"Out of—my—way!"

"She's—she's MY cousin!"

"This is MY house!"

"Jake, get your heavy log of a leg off of me!"

"Stop scalping my back!"

"I'll get the door!"

"No, I'll get the door!"

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily roared with laughter as they heard Jacob and Jolie argue.

And then they heard the door open.

"Cass!"

"Jo, Jake! I've missed you!"

They heard Jolie, Jacob and Cassiopeia continue talking but it sounded muffled as the three were hugging each other quite tightly.

"My God, Jo, I'm so sorry about Justin, it's just so sad... I wish I'd been there yesterday to give you some support," Cassiopeia said in a rather high voice.

Back in the kitchen, the others were getting curious—especially Sirius.

"Thanks so much, Cassy, it means a lot," replied Jolie.

"But, hey, I'm supposed to make you happy, that's why I'm here, right?" Cassiopeia said in a cheery voice worthy of Alice Cullen.

"Okay, enough chit-chat here, it's time for you to meet the rest of the gang," Jacob said as he put his arms around the shoulders of the two girls.

"'The rest of the gang'? You mean there are others here and you didn't—" Cassiopeia stopped mid-sentence as they reached the kitchen.

"Hi," she said.

Lily and the Marauders smiled at her.

Cassiopeia Daniels was a petite, pretty girl. She somewhat resembled Jolie, but had more pronounced features. She had dirty blonde hair which fell in straight locks, curving inwards at the tips. She, like Howell, Jolie, Bella and James, had chocolate brown eyes.

"Cass, this is Lily, she's one of my best friends. This is James, my brother—I'll explain later—" she said as Cassiopeia greeted Jolie's friends. "This is my boyfriend, Remus," Jolie and Remus slightly blushed at that statement, "And this is Sirius."

Sirius stared at her with a soft, mischievous smile curving on his lips. "Hi."

Cassiopeia tucked her hair in her ear. "Hi to you, too," she smiled at him.

James was standing behind Sirius and was miming things to Jolie. He was also mouthing words. It looked like, 'Sirius likes this girl'.

Jacob and Jolie looked at each other at stifled giggles. Just by looking at Sirius and Cassiopeia, it seemed as if something was heating up.

* * *

**And yes, Cassiopeia is named after a star. Just like Sirius. :")**

**In my mind's eye, I imagined Cass as Emma Watson... But not in the Hermione-way. In the Ballet-shoes-movie-way. Wait, was she even blonde there? Whatever. Just look at her description in the story.**


	41. The Cliff By The Sea

**Yes, I definitely think Emma Watson would fit the role of Cassiopeia. But I'll say it again: not in the Hermione-way, okay? In the Ballet-Shoes-movie-way.**

**In the chapters to come, I would be putting in some Lily-James moments and some Cass-Sirius moments. ;)**

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. And imagine the cliff by the sea as I explained it here... it so beautiful, i think I'm gonna cry! :))**

**Okay, I KNOW Remus' birthday is on March 10... but I had to change his birthday in my story to around December... first of all, so that they could have this AMAZING chapter, second, because this story's end is in March, so that way, I won't be able to do Remus' birthday with Jolie.**

* * *

41. THE CLIFF BY THE SEA

_Two Days Later._

Jolie was writing on a sheet of bond paper with a fountain pen. An owl was waiting patiently, perched on the window sill.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family needs your help. Alice Cullen can see the future, and she had a vision of You-Know-Who committing Dr. Carlisle's murder. I don't believe I can do as much as you can in situations such as these, however, I will be willing to help. No one else knows about this except me and the Cullens. Seeing as they don't have contact to you and Carlisle is currently in hiding, I thought it appropriate to send you this letter._

_I have previously put up all the protective enchantments I know of, but it will only take effect with You-Know-Who himself._

_On the other hand, despite my brother's sudden death, things here at Forks are going rather well._

_I look forward to your response._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jolie Potter_

Jolie read her letter again, checking if her words were worthy of the headmaster. This was the best she could do—she'll have to send it sooner or later.

She looked at the haughty looking owl. It was staring at her, waiting. Jolie walked up to it and clipped the letter in its beak.

"Here," she softly stroked it feathers. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore.

And the owl flew off.

When Jolie turned around, Cassiopeia was leaning on the doorway. "Thanks for letting me borrow your owl, Cass," Jolie said. Cassiopeia smiled at her, "No problem. You know, I'm considering moving into Hogwarts."

"Why? Aren't you satisfied with Beauxbatons? It's all class and sass there," Jolie chuckled.

"Oh, I am. It's just that—"

And then Jolie tutted. "It's Sirius, isn't it?"

"Well... yes," Cass admitted. "I mean he's so perfect, Jo," she had a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay, it's been two days and you and Sirius are all lovey-dovey already—"

"Well, you and Remus didn't exactly take things slow, did you?" Cass smirked.

Jolie blushed. "Well, you have a point. But that was different, Remus and I were obviously in love—,"

"Oh, _really?_" Cassiopeia smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow. "I know of your little 'mishap' with Sirius, dear cousin."

Jolie's eyes widened and looked around to check if anyone had heard. "_What? _There was nothing—nothing! It's Remus whom I love. Not my fault, Cass—never started it—blame Sirius! No, it's just... Temptation, that's what Sirius is! Remus and I—"

Jolie stuttered as Cassiopeia silently giggled at her. "Don't freakin' worry, Jo! I wasn't going to tell anyway—I don't wanna pry with you and Remus' relationship. In fact, I personally think he's better off not knowing anything about what happened. He's just... TOO NICE. It's unbelievable. And what's past is PAST. Just let it go."

Jolie chuckled. "Yeah, well... fine. Well, you know who Bella's boyfriend is?"

"Who?" Cassiopeia frowned.

"That _Edward Cullen_," Jolie shuddered as if Edward was some disgusting, slimy bug.

"GROSS! She's... she's _together _with that... that—that blood-sucking ice cube?! Disgusting, I would have never believed her capable of something THAT gross! And she's HUMAN! _HUMAN_, for crying out loud! That Cullen could feast on her blood anytime he wants and—"

"I know, I know," Jolie laughed. "That's what I thought too... at first. Edward is... different from the other vampires, I guess. So are the other Cullens, anyway."

Cassiopeia stared at her as if she didn't know who Jolie was. "Oh my God, Jolie, not you too—"

"Whatever, Cassy. Now, come on, I need your help. It's Remus' birthday and I want it to be special..."

* * *

Remus looked suspiciously at James. James was thinking hard—what should his next move be?

Sirius, Remus, James and Jacob were seated around a round table. Lily has just left them to join the other two girls... whatever they were doing.

James took out a card from his deck but then put it back again. And then he stared into blank space. He was thinking out a smart strategy.

Sirius moaned. "PRONGS! Just put down a freakin' card!"

"SSHH!" Jacob, James and Remus silenced him.

"This is supposed to be a _silent _card game," Jacob calmly said, not taking his eyes off James.

Finally, James decided to put down a Queen of Hearts card and a King of Spades card. It was followed by Remus' shout—he stood up and put down four Aces. "HA! I WIN!"

Sirius groaned, having three Kings and Jacob put a hand on his forehead, having three Queens. "Dammit!" said Sirius.

From behind Remus, Sirius saw Cassiopeia from the window, miming 'It's already time!' to him. "Oh shit!" Sirius exclaimed.

He looked intently to James and Jacob as if trying to tell them something and strangely, they got the message.

"Hey, Moony, come on, we'll show you something," James said, standing up and putting an arm around his best friend.

"Yeah, c'mon, it'll be really special," Jacob said and he suddenly covered Remus' eyes with a blindfold.

"What the—" Remus said, stunned. "Guys! What's going on?"

"Relax, Moony, we're not going to hurt you," Sirius said in a taunting voice.

"If this is because I beat all of you in our card game, it's not funny, okay?!" He said angrily. James, Sirius and Jacob burst out laughing.

"No, no," Jacob explained. "It's not that. You're in for a surprise."

"In fact, the card game was so that the girls could have some time preparing the surprise, with you out of the way," James said to Remus.

"Really?" Sirius suddenly said.

"Yes, but not you, Sirius," James said impatiently.

They began to take Remus to a quiet place. In a few more steps, Remus realized it was the sea... or something like that. He could hear the gulls and the sound of the waves splashing against one another.

They were standing on rocky ground. "Okay, Moony," James said, excited. "When we leave, we want you to count to five, okay? Then you take off your blindfold."

"Okay, fine," Remus said, laughing.

"See you, Remus," Jacob said.

_One..._

"We'll check back... later," Sirius said and sniggered.

_Two..._

Remus could hear their footsteps fading away.

_Three..._

Then there was no more sound, except his breathing and the gulls and the waves and the sound of the wind thrashing through his ears.

_Four..._

He had no idea where he was and what was in store for him.

_Five..._

Remus took off the blindfold. And there, standing in the sunlight, was Jolie in a long, thin, flowy white dress which was being blown gracefully by the wind. He thought she looked like an angel. She walked forward and gave Remus a passionate kiss. "Happy eighteenth, love."

Remus beamed at her.

"This place... I used to go here before to clear my mind. I would never bring anyone else with me here. This was my... sanctuary way back then. Until now, actually. The only reason why Jacob, James and Sirius went here was to bring you. Well, now they've left."

"What about Lily and Cass?" Remus laughed.

"They helped me out," Jolie simply said. "I wanted to give you something special, but not too grand. And I wanted you to remember it forever, nothing material because I wouldn't want you to lose it. So I thought maybe I should bring you here. So every time you would hear the sea, you would remember this day. And you would remember me," Jolie said very quietly.

Remus gazed into her warm, brown eyes. "I love it," he kissed her. "Thank you so much, love."

He hugged her as he looked around. It was a beautiful view—they were standing on a high, rocky cliff, overlooking a deep blue sea. The sun was shining majestically in the sky with cottony white clouds and all around them was surrounded by rich, green mountains.

Remus smelled the fresh air. It was so beautiful, he never thought something like this existed. True, he valued things like these more than material gifts. This was definitely the best birthday ever.

Jolie began to lead him by the hand, going down the cliff, until they reached the shore. The sand was pure white, as white as Jolie's fur as a wolf.

Everything was calm.

By instinct, Remus took off his shirt.

"Come with me," Jolie said.

She led him deeper and deeper into the water, still holding his hand. Remus took steady breaths as the water today was not that chilly.

"This is rare—I mean, it's around Christmas to New Year's and the water's warm," Jolie chuckled.

Remus nodded and stared intently at her. And then, with the water reaching up to their waist, he kissed her full on the mouth. Jolie let her arms lay limp on his chest, feeling the beat of his steady heart.

They had that tingly feeling again racing up their spine, and they could feel blood rushing through their veins.

Remus ran his fingers through Jolie's long locks of hair as she gently kissed the part of his neck beneath his jaw.

He let his eyelids flutter down as he savoured each second of the moment.

"I've said it so many times before, but I'll never get tired of it... I love you, Remus Lupin," Jolie whispered softly in his ear.

"Jolie Potter," Remus smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Okay... so this is all up to you, readers. _SHOULD REMUS FIND OUT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN SIRIUS AND JOLIE OR SHOULD HE NOT?_**


	42. Three Different Love Stories

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The title says it all. ;) R&R! Thanks.**

* * *

42. THREE DIFFERENT LOVE STORIES

Remus smiled at Jolie. "That," he said, "is exactly what I want."

Jolie smiled seductively at him as she led him deeper into the water. And then, they started to swim underneath the waves. Remus stared at Jolie while holding his breath underwater. Her hair was thrown back from her face, moving in one direction as she went against the current. The long skirt of her white dress was moving gracefully in the water.

They spent a rather long time swimming in the salty sea water, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, they went completely out of the water and sat on a huge rock by the shore line. Jolie hugged her knees and put her head on Remus' bare shoulder. They were both soaked.

"Jolie," Remus said as Jolie's lips grazed his neck. "Since I'm eighteen now... I'm going to ask something from you."

"You know I'll give you anything you want, love," Jolie said quietly.

"You know that little bedroom next to the boys' room back in Jacob's house?" Remus smirked at her.

"Yeah? What, you want to spend the night there?"

"I just want to have a peaceful night, you know. With you, alone."

Jolie laughed. She remembered the night in the Room of Requirement.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You want to have a peaceful night, huh?" Jolie asked.

Remus stared at her, a bit confused, and then suddenly realized what she was talking about. He laughed, too. "It's not necessary that we will! I just want some alone time with you."

"Isn't this alone time?"

"Yes, but I want more of it."

Jolie smiled at him. "Sure. We can... have our peaceful night there."

She and Remus laughed.

* * *

"What do you think's happening?" Lily asked. Back in Jacob's house, Lily and James were sitting on a thick branch of a tree in the back yard.

"I don't know," James shrugged. "But don't worry, Lil, they're together, they'll have fun."

"I bet," Lily sniggered. She looked at James and planted a peck on his lips.

James frowned at her. "What?" Lily asked.

"You give so little... you just make me want more," James pouted.

Lily smirked at him, "Well, you'll have to catch me first."

"Oh, very smart, Lily," James said, rolling his eyes. "We're in a tree, for heaven's sake... which will make it easier for me to catch you, anyway!" and then he grabbed hold of Lily's waist.

"JAMES!" Lily exclaimed, laughing.

James cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her fiercely as though their lips were glued together. Lily responded and entangled her fingers in James' jet black hair. Their bodies were entwined, and a branch on a tree wasn't exactly the best place to be on right now...

James toppled over, breaking the kiss, and suddenly, he lost balance and fell to the ground. There was a dull thud. Lily laughed. "You alright?"

"Ow—I'm okay!" James announced. He lay there on his back, staring at Lily who was still on the tree.

Lily climbed off the tree and lied down on top of James. "I love you, Evans," James whispered to her.

Lily grimaced. "I love you, too. You'll always be that boy I met in school when we were eleven who never stopped annoying me and who played outrageous pranks day by day."

"And yet," said James, raising an eyebrow, "Here we are."

"And yet," Lily said, "You still managed to make me fall more and more in love with you."

James rolled over so that now he was lying on top of Lily. "Well, you weren't really an easy prey, Lilykins."

"Tell me," Lily said in a soft voice. "How difficult was it?"

"I waited for you for six years. Case closed," James chuckled.

"Yes, well, you dated other girls along the way," Lily rolled her eyes.

"And still secretly liked you deep down," James said.

Lily frowned. "You won't go leaving me, won't you?"

"What?" James asked, suddenly serious. "No, of course not... How could you even think about that?"

"I don't know, James. I'm afraid you would just go teasing the chase."

"Lily, I practically chased you around for my entire Hogwarts school life. I've worked hard to get you, extremely hard, you know that? I won't just go leaving you," James said as he kissed the hollow base of her throat.

Lily giggled. "I practically hated you before."

James shrugged. "You know what they say: 'The more you hate, the more you love'."

Lily rolled her eyes. "That line is so cheesy, you have no idea... and yet, it's actually true."

James stared at her. "Lily Potter..." he said to himself.

Lily looked sceptical. "What's that supposed to mean? James Evans?"

James laughed. "It's you who'll be bearing my last name!"

"Meaning?"

"Lily... will you—"

"Get away, Sirius!" They heard Cassiopeia screech not so far away. She ran into the back yard and Sirius came in, chasing her. He caught her, put his arms around her waist and then lifted her off of her feet. Cassiopeia laughed openly.

When Sirius put her down, she became aware that Lily and James were there, watching them. "Oh, I'm sorry, you guys," she blushed.

"We didn't mean to... _intrude,_" Sirius sniggered, looking at Lily and James' position. "C'mon Cass, let's go and... _leave those two in peace_."

Cassiopeia winked at Lily and left with Sirius.

"Lily and James are so cute together, aren't they?" Cassiopeia asked Sirius as they went in the house.

"I have a feeling they'll be getting married sometime in the near future," Sirius nodded and they settled down on a couch. "So tell me," Sirius said, changing the subject, "what's it like to imprint?"

"Well," Cassiopeia raked her thoughts. "Basically, it's like falling in love with a person. And it's really at first sight, you know. That certain person will be the apple of your eye, and you would do anything—_anything—_to make him or her happy. It's like... when a shape shifter finds his or her other half. It actually means finding our soul mates, you know? It's like gravity isn't pulling you anymore—it's your soul mate who does that already."

Sirius listened and then stared at her afterwards. "You know a lot about it," he said, a little awed and a little nervous. He was sure that for Cassiopeia, he had feelings. His feelings for her were somewhat like what he felt for Jolie before, only stronger. And the best thing was, he didn't have to hide it from anyone.

"Well, I should," Cassiopeia explained. "I've already imprinted, Sirius."

"What?" Sirius gazed at her. "On who?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Who do you think?" She moved closer to him so that she was seated on his lap. And then unexpectedly, she kissed him full on the mouth.

Sirius was surprised—but he liked it. Her lips were soft and warm against his, and she smelled sweet like a Honeysuckle. He placed his hand on her nape and pulled her to him so that he pressed his lips harder to hers. Their teeth hit unnecessarily, but they didn't mind. The continued kissing and Sirius gently bit her lower lip, and in return, her hands grazed his chest.

When Cassiopeia finally pulled away, Sirius looked windswept. She smiled at him.

"Me?" Sirius asked, hopeful.

Cassiopeia beamed at him and nodded.


	43. Sleep Overs

**I would like to thank everyone who have stuck with me from beginning to end! You guys rock. :) But, there's still more to the story. Apparently, I'm still around the Christmas-New Year season, and I have to do their whole school year. WOW.**

**Ate Aje, Nicko, C, Thanks for reviewing. :)**

* * *

43. SLEEP OVERS

"WHAT?! REMUS, I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"Come on, please, Lily, just one more time? Please, please, please, plea—"

"Remus," Lily hissed. "That's what you said the first time you made me do it! I'm not doing it anymore! I'm not that good, it might just turn out in disaster!"

"You ARE a good witch, Lily—no, a GREAT witch, you're smart and everything, please, I know you can do this, come on, Lily!"

"NO!"

"LILY! It's my birthday, are you seriously turning this down?"

"REMUS! We've given you presents already! I'VE given your present already! We HELPED Jolie give you her present—"

"But this IS part of her present!"

"We agreed to take you to that unexplored place in the La Push beach! There was never any agreement with me doing that anti-transformation spell thingo again tonight! You two can spend the night in the little bedroom when it's not your... your time of the month!"

Remus frowned at her and moaned. "_Why must you call it that?!_"

"Well, it is!"

"Lily, PLEASE!"

* * *

"Hey, James," Jolie went to the balcony. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Mars is bright tonight," James said absentmindedly, staring up at the sky.

Jolie scoffed and then laughed. "You sound like a deranged centaur."

"They are NOT deranged!"

"No, that's just you, darling brother."

"Well, they aren't! In fact, they're fairly good companions. I should know, I've been in the forest loads of times—"

"Ah," Jolie nodded. "Detentions."

Jolie and James stared up at the sky in silence. "James, where's Remus?"

"Do you have to ask?" James laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Jo, I can hear them from _here_. And they're in the kitchen," James sniggered.

Silence again. Jolie listened.

"What are they arguing about?" Jolie asked.

"Apparently," James waved an airy hand, "when Remus asked you to spend the night with him in the little bedroom, he forgot that he still has his furry little problem."

"I thought that was over yesterday," Jolie frowned.

"Tonight's his last for the month. He and Lily better decide on something soon, the moon's about to come out in a bit."

Jolie sighed.

"Jo," James said. "Sirius told me something."

"Oh, no," Jolie pinched the bridge between her nose, fearing the worst. "What was it?"

"That little accident in the forest and in front of... uhm—the doorway," James said. He felt his face go hot. He was about to say, 'and in front of Justin's room'.

"Oh," Jolie said sadly, remembering Justin. "That was nothing."

She explained to him what had happened for what felt like the millionth time after explaining to Jacob, Cassiopeia and now, James.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Jolie played with a lock of her hair.

"Nah. Sirius and I are different. We share more secrets than with Remus and Peter, don't worry about it."

"Why did Sirius tell you? _When _did he tell you?"

James was reluctant to answer as he knew that what he would say would lead to remembering Justin again. "Uhm... remember the bonfire?"

"Yeah, okay, you don't have to explain anymore," Jolie said hurriedly.

"Jo, I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry about it," she cut him across, her eyes not meeting his.

Then there was awkward silence. And suddenly, James spoke. "Look, if you're arguing inside your head if whether you should be telling Remus or not about what happened with Sirius, I would give you some advice about this..."

"Go on."

"It would be better if you just let it go. The memory might taunt you for some time, since it's not Sirius who you're together with... but past is past, okay, Jo?"

Jolie chuckled. "That's also what Cass said."

"And there you go," James said in a concluding tone, "Sirius has Cass. You have Remus. Case closed."

"James, I feel so guilty about it—"

"It was an accident, okay? You never meant it to happen, both of you. And you don't love Sirius, right?"

Jolie shook her head. "No."

"See?" James assured her. "So you're not cheating on Remus or anything like that. It. Was. An. Accident."

Jolie smiled softly at him. "Thanks."

James smiled back. "Anytime," and he ruffled her bangs.

* * *

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! LILY, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK—"

"OKAY, REMUS! I get it!"

Cassiopeia entered the room. "Finally," she rolled her eyes. "Sirius and I thought we would be deaf by now. So you finally gave in, Lily?"

"Well, if it was going to make him shut up, then yes. And, well... It _is _his eighteenth."

"What was that spell he wanted to make you do anyway?" Cassiopeia asked curiously.

Lily and Remus both stuttered. Cassiopeia didn't know of Remus' being a werewolf—and they would like to leave it that way, thank you very much.

"Oh, I told her to give me a tonic spell," Remus said simply. "You know, to calm down the nerves... For later, I mean."

"In the little bedroom?" Cassiopeia asked sceptically. "You need a tonic for nerves for _that?_" She laughed to herself as she exited the room, going back to Sirius.

As soon as she was gone, Remus rounded on Lily. "You could've helped me out there!"

"My mind went blank! I'm sorry!"

"A tonic for nerves! I bet I sounded so _stupid!_" Remus hissed.

Lily sniggered. "You did."

"Shut up, you," he snapped at her.

"Oi," James came in with Jolie, "No inappropriateness with my girlfriend," he told Remus.

"Hey Lils, Hey Remus," Jolie said, smiling.

"Hey guys," Remus and Lily said at the same time.

"So," Jolie collapsed on a chair. "Argument over?"

Remus collapsed to the chair next to Jolie. "Lily finally gave in. It _is_ my birthday after all."

James gasped. "Lily, WHAT are you wearing?"

Lily looked down on herself. "A t-shirt and a mini skirt, what else?" She walked around the kitchen to get a glass of water. Remus and Jolie suddenly laughed.

"What so funny?" Lily turned around. She saw James following her, holding his jacket by her skirt. "_James, what are you doing?_"

James looked shocked. "Protecting your modesty, you look like a common prostitute!"

"James Potter!" Jolie tried to glare daggers at him, but failed considerably because she was also in laughter. "This is just a damn mini skirt! And we're in the house for God's sake!"

"Lily, Jo?" Cassiopeia popped in the doorway.

"Yeah, what?" Jolie answered.

"Bella just called up. She said she wanted you, me and Lily to go to her house tomorrow at six."

"Why?" Lily asked, curious.

Cassiopeia looked curious as well. "She... she said she's having a sleep over."

Jolie laughed. "A _sleep over?_ Since when does Bella do sleep overs?"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Cassiopeia laughed as well. "She was never that type of girl—"

"Wait, just you girls?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Remus. It's a SLEEP OVER," Cassiopeia answered as if it was obvious.

"Darn. You'll be gone for the night?" James asked, a little disappointed. He still hadn't asked Lily what he was supposed to ask before he was interrupted by Cassiopeia and Sirius in the back yard.

Jolie giggled and kissed Remus on the cheek. "Don't look at me like that, Remus! I'll be having a... ahem, sleep over with _you _tonight anyway."


	44. Nymphadora Tonks

**Haha! Your reviews make me laugh. Oh yeah, I've finally made up my mind on Cassiopeia's character. HALEY BENNETT. Yeah, her. She fits perfectly. High voice, blonde hair and everything.**

* * *

44. NYMPHADORA TONKS

Remus was lying face down on the soft bed. He was inhaling the nature-like scent of the place. And then he felt a hand softly run through his bare back, tracing his spine. He jumped slightly.

Jolie tittered. "Happy eighteenth, love."

"Today was the best," Remus grunted, enjoying the moment. "Mom and Dad's present rocked. It's a good thing Jacob and Uncle Billy's used to owl post."

"Uh-huh," Jolie said, carefully lying down on her front, slightly on top of Remus.

"I've never been happier, Jo."

Jolie felt a slight twinge of guilt. "Oh, Remus... me, too." She was still thinking of what Cassiopeia and James told her. She entwined her fingers in his golden locks and kissed the back of his neck.

"Hmm," Remus closed his eyes. "I love you, Jolie."

"I love you, too," said Jolie, still kissing him. And then unexpectedly, she felt her mind being withdrawn from reality. She had a rather long vision.

_There was a beautiful, slender girl with platinum blonde hair, glaring at a plump, middle-aged woman with fiery red hair._

"_You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?! You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?!" The blonde girl asked in a raging voice with her strong French accent._

_The middle-aged woman backtracked. "No, that's not what I—"_

"_Because, 'e will!" the blonde girl insisted. And then the scene fast forwarded a little._

_There was Nymphadora, gazing with teary eyes at Remus. They both looked older and distraught. They were in the hospital wing. "You see!" Nymphadora said. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! SHE DOESN'T CARE!"_

"_It's different," Remus said shyly. "Bill will not be a true werewolf. The cases are completely—"_

_Nymphadora forced Remus to look at her. "But I don't care either, I don't care! I've told you a million times—"_

"_And I've told YOU a million times," Remus said, still not looking at her, "that I am too old for you... too poor, too dangerous—"_

_The plump woman interrupted. "I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus."_

"_I am not being ridiculous!" Remus insisted. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."_

"_But she wants you. And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so," the woman said. Remus looked abashed. "This is not the moment to discuss it," he said. "Dumbledore is dead..."_

_Professor McGonagall was also there, and she suddenly spoke. "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."_

Jolie snapped back into the real world, out of her mind. She frowned to herself and gasped. She looked at Remus and then quickly sat up, her hand on her forehead. What did that vision mean? Why was Nymphadora there? Did Remus love her as well?

"Jolie? What's the matter?" Remus asked.

"N-nothing," she didn't want to discuss it now. It was his birthday and she didn't want to ruin it. She turned to Remus and faked a smile.

"It's getting late, love. And I'm tired. Let's just... go to sleep already," she said in a soft voice.

Remus sat up and gave her a passionate kiss. "Alright, Jo. Goodnight. I love you." And then he lied back down onto the pillow.

Jolie turned her head away from him so that he didn't see her face, and she shut her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling. "I love you, too, Remus."

* * *

"But why would he do that?" Edward asked Jolie. It was already the next day, and she, Lily and Cassiopeia were in Bella's house. Alice, Carlisle and Dumbledore were also there. They were in a far corner, talking about Carlisle's situation.

"I don't know, Edward. That vision has been bugging me ever since I saw it... I don't know what it means, I don't know what to do..." Jolie said in a strained voice as she buried her face in her hands. She and Edward had become considerably close.

Edward gently patted her back. "It's okay."

"Let's just... talk about something else," Jolie choked out.

"If we must," Edward said. The only reason why Jolie confided in him about this dream (and she had confided in no one else) was because she knew he could read her thoughts. "Thank you again, for the help."

Earlier she and Dumbledore had put up the strongest protective enchantments over the Cullens' house, together with some other Auror witches and wizards whom Dumbledore trusted. They had casted all the spells they knew, it would work against Voldemort and his followers solely, because it would seem awkward if the Cullens suddenly disappeared to everyone else. Dumbledore had become their Secret-Keeper.

"Don't mention it... At least after Justin's death, I'm able to do something good," Jolie chuckled weakly.

"Jolie, you do something good all the time. You're a good person. And that's coming from my heart," Edward said.

"That's not saying much, seeing as your heart doesn't work," Jolie laughed.

Edward shook his head. "You know what I mean."

"Why did you have to put Bella into the situation? You had to do that weird sleep over thing for this?"

"It would've seemed strange if you suddenly left from Jacob's place, you know," Edward explained. "So we made Bella say that she'll be having a sleep over, which is true, because you, Cassiopeia and Lily _are _going to be sleeping here for the night."

"Cass and Lily know nothing about this, though. They could come down any moment and see Dumbledore here—"

"I doubt it. We've made sure they won't be coming down," Edward smiled his crooked smile. "They're, uhm... playing dress-up by the closets, ala-Alice style."

Jolie laughed and threw her head back. "And Bella can stand that?"

"She'll have to act like she loves it. We had to invite Lily and Cassiopeia because it would seem rude if it was only you... and they're all good friends with Bella anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Jolie waved an airy hand. "I get it."

Dumbledore stood up and shook hands with Alice and Carlisle in a business-like way. "Thank you so much, Albus," Carlisle said.

"No need to mention it. For old friends' sake, Carlisle," Albus smiled.

"Thank you anyway," Alice said in her bell-like voice.

Dumbledore walked to the doorway. "Thank you for the help, Jolie," and then he turned to Edward and nodded politely, "Edward."

"Albus. Thank you. It means a lot," Edward said.

"Thank you, Professor," Jolie smiled.

Albus smiled back at them, went just outside of the doorway, and then apparated.

Suddenly, Alice hugged Jolie, "Thanks so much, Jo. You've been a great help."

"You're welcome, Alice."

Carlisle smiled at her. "I don't know what we would've done without you."

Jolie chuckled. "Actually, it was Edward here who started it." Edward smiled modestly. "So, uhm," Jolie said, standing up. "I'll just go upstairs. Join the girls."

"Oooh, I'm coming with you!" Alice said. "I've been so tempted to dress Bella up," she said ecstatically, and Edward chuckled.

"Bella's going to love this," Edward sarcastically said.

Alice, Jolie, Cassiopeia and Lily all had fun with the rummaging of clothes (Bella pretended to love it). They did the classic things at sleep overs: pillow fights, movie marathons, lots of food, make overs and boy talk.

While Alice was curling Bella's hair for the fun of it, Bella muttered to her. "I swear, I'm never doing this again... even if it was for Edward."

Alice laughed. "It was for Carlisle, you needed to do this and you know it."

Jolie still did not talk about what she had seen, though it was disturbing her considerably. In fact, she had barely talked to Remus the whole day and because she couldn't stand the pressure back at Jacob's house, she had called up Bella, asking if they could come over two hours early. Alice was ecstatic.

Charlie, of course was spending all the night in front of the flat screen TV, watching the baseball game of the season. "Oh, that was a close one!" The girls could hear him exclaim from their room.

They all had great fun, and the girls were successful enough to distract Jolie and bring Remus and the vision out of her mind.

Soon, the night was quiet, and so were the girls. They slept soundly in their beds, with peaceful faces, without any of their worries or woes creeping through their thoughts.


	45. We Kiss, We Break Up

**I change my mind, for Nymphadora Tonks, I'd want Anna Sophia Robb for it, instead of Taylor Momsen. I did say that Tonks was younger and well, Anna Sophia looks younger than Taylor.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :)**

* * *

45. WE KISS, WE BREAK UP

The next morning, Bella, Jolie, Cassiopeia, Alice and Lily were seated in the dining room with Charlie at breakfast.

"You come around here often?" Charlie asked Lily as he attacked his eggs and bacon.

"I'm afraid not, Chief Swan," Lily shook her head. "I'm from England, you see."

Other than that, the six ate breakfast in a rather formal way since Charlie was there. But nonetheless, it had been worthwhile. When it was finally time for the girls to leave, they all shared their goodbyes and miraculously, "I had... A great time," Bella admitted. "This girl stuff was kinda fun."

When Jolie opened the front door, funny enough, Jacob was leaning on the doorway, blocking the path.

"Jacob?!" Jolie's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob smiled seductively.

Cassiopeia, Lily, Charlie and Bella, however, found it highly amusing. "I heard Bella was having a sleep over," he waggled his eyebrows like how James does, "and I've been working up the nerve to CRASH it."

He nodded to Bella.

Jolie scoffed, "Well, we've been working up the nerve to... LEAVE." And Cassiopeia, Lily and Jolie went back to the Reservation laughing.

As they took a turn, Jolie swore she heard Bella say, "Come on in, Jake."

"Lily, I love what Alice did to your hair last night. You looked like a total princess! She's not so bad for a vampire," admitted Cassiopeia.

"Alice is really pretty," Lily said.

"That IS part of being a vampire."

"And Bella wants to be one," Jolie said.

Lily frowned. "She wants to end her life so soon?" She shook her head, "Carlisle won't allow it. We all know he just bites someone when that person's on the brink of death."

"We know," Jolie and Cassiopeia said together. "She wants to become a vampire for Edward."

"And is he okay with that?" Lily asked sceptically.

"No," the cousins automatically said.

They talked about more random things until they reached the Reservation. When they arrived at the house, Sirius suddenly sprang from behind, hugged Cassiopeia by the waist and kissed her neck. He ignored the others.

Lily and Jolie sniggered, "Hello to you too, Sirius."

"Hey," Sirius greeted them in a muffled voice.

As soon as Lily and Jolie entered through the door, James stood up from the couch. "Lilykins, you're late by five minutes!" he exclaimed and pretended to get emotional. "I was so worried, I even considered calling Bella up to see if anything bad happened!"

"Controlling boyfriend," Lily muttered as James kissed her cheek.

"I swear, James, I think you're gay," Lily teased. Jolie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Quietly, she went upstairs to the girls' room and collapsed on the bed.

"OW!"

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there!"

Remus rolled over to his side, facing Jolie. "It's okay," he grunted.

"I'm sorry I woke you up... You slept on my bed?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I figured that when you get back, this would be the first place you'd go to."

"Oh," Jolie remembered the vision again. "Yeah, sure," and she headed towards the door.

Remus grabbed her by the wrist and frowned. "Wait! Jo, what's all this? You've hardly been talking to me since yesterday."

Jolie's heart ached as she wrenched herself from Remus' grasp. She exited the room and rushed downstairs. Remus ran after her.

"Jo! Wait! Stop!" he caught up with her and put his arms around her.

Jolie tried to struggle but was overcome with various emotions. She turned around and kissed Remus as if it was goodbye. When they broke apart, Remus gazed at her, eyes focusing and unfocusing. "Jo—"

"Remus, I... I... I'm so sorry," Jolie hung her head.

She couldn't tell Remus about what she saw. Otherwise, it might change the future, and that's against the rules of time. She didn't like the fact that Remus might be marrying someone else.

_Why must she be cursed with seeing things like these?_

Remus stared at her with great intensity. "Jolie... I don't understand you."

Jolie suddenly realized something. However, it was an unfortunate misinterpretation.

"Remus... I'm really sorry. But I can't do this anymore."

Remus looked at her, fearing the worst. "What? Jolie, no, you can't just say things to me like that—"

"No, Remus. Listen to me," she put two fingers on his lips, silencing him. "This... This 'us', it's—"

Fortunately, fate must've been listening to their conversation, because Jolie was snatched back from reality.

Another premonition?

Yes, it was.

"_This 'us', it's the best thing I've ever gotten myself into... I love you so much, Remus... and that's why I'm feeling so guilty."_

_Remus frowned at her. "Why?"_

_Jolie cupped his face in her hands. "Remus, I swear, I swear, I never meant for it to happen... but Sirius and I... uhm... kissed before. But I swear to God, it was nothing. Please, Remus. It's you whom I love, it never occurred to my mind that I loved Sirius—"_

_Jolie stopped talking because of the look on Remus' face. "Sirius?"_

_Jolie hung her head. "Y-yes, Remus. And I'm so, so sorry. But I never asked for it. It just—happened."_

Jolie snapped back to reality and she looked at Remus. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself.

"What?" Remus asked.

Jolie shrugged it off. "N-nothing. Remus, as I was saying..."

Remus stared at her.

"This 'us', it's the best thing I've ever gotten myself into. I love you so much, Remus... and that's why I'm feeling so guilty."

_Wow, _Jolie thought, _this is so weird._

"Why?" Remus asked, frowning.

Jolie put her hands on either side of Remus' handsome face, just like in the vision. "Remus, I swear, I swear, I never meant for it to happen... but Sirius and I," Jolie swallowed, "uhm... _kissed _before. But I swear to God, it was nothing. Please, Remus. It's you whom I love, it never occurred to my mind that I loved Sirius—"

Jolie now understood why she had to stop. It looked like Remus was about to hurl.

"Sirius?" he asked, disbelieveing.

"Y-yes, Remus. And I'm so, so sorry. But I never asked for it. It just—happened."

_Okay, THAT was really, really strange, _Jolie thought. It was like she was talking out a scene from a script.

Remus didn't say anything.

_Oh boy, here it comes, _Jolie's mind said to herself.

Remus just stared at her, completely lost for words.

Now it was Jolie's turn to fear the worst.


	46. It Just Gets So Confusing

46. IT JUST GETS SO CONFUSING

Remus tore his gaze away from her and grunted. "Huh," He looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" Jolie demanded nervously.

"It all fits," Remus seemed like he was talking to himself.

"What?"

"Yesterday... When you were at Bella's, Sirius... apologized to me."

"Sirius _apologized _to you?" Jolie repeated. "What for?"

"He didn't say specifically. But he did say that he's now knows what he did was wrong and he didn't want to risk our friendship... he also said not to risk my relationship. I wasn't sure what he meant by that... he said that if I would end my relationship with you, it would be such a waste. Because what happened before was nothing."

"He said that?" Jolie asked, slightly hurt, because of all the 'I love you's' Sirius told her whole heartedly, but at the same time, relieved, because it assured Remus somehow.

"Yes."

Remus continued to talk. "Also, the one night in the little bedroom, you were talking in your sleep."

Jolie blushed slightly. That sounded like something Bella would do. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying my name. And you were saying sorry, over and over again... but you wouldn't say why. And then you said something like, 'James and Cass were right'. You also mentioned Nymphadora Tonks," Remus looked questioningly at her.

"You aren't breaking up with me?" Jolie asked shyly, trying to change the subject from _Nymphadora Tonks._

"Well," Remus gazed into her eyes. "No. I'm not. Sirius was right. I don't like what happened, I'll admit that, but I won't be ending something like this just because of that one... accident."

Jolie groaned. "Oh, you all call in an 'accident', a 'mishap', whatever! It just makes me feel worse! I mean, Sirius is good looking and all—"

"You both didn't know what you were doing. It's okay," Remus smiled faintly at her. "For a moment there, I... I thought _you _were going to break up with me."

"What?" Jolie asked. She actually was about to break up with him, if not for the vision. "Of... of course not." She was getting confused.

"Why _did _you mention Tonks, Jo?" Remus asked curiously. He didn't forget about that.

"I don't know, Remus! I was asleep," Jolie lied.

"There's a reason why you said that, I know there is," Remus insisted.

Jolie couldn't find another way around. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" she asked coldly.

"No," Remus replied coolly, his face inches from hers.

"I. Do. Not. Know. Why. I. Mentioned. Her. Okay? I DON'T KNOW. Why would I, what is she to me?"

Remus frowned. "Jolie, I was just asking! Why are you so hot-headed anyways?"

Jolie couldn't handle it anymore. She pinched the bridge between her eyes. "Remus... I had a vision, okay?"

"What did you say?"

"I had a vision about Nymphadora," Jolie said. She couldn't believe it... She was going to tell him. She was going to break the rules.

"What was it about?"

She stared at Remus. "Remus, you know that no one is supposed to meddle with time. If I tell you this, you have to make it happen, do you understand?"

"Yes, of course. How hard could it be? At least now we're warned beforehand."

"No, you don't understand, Remus. You're better off... no, _we're _better off not knowing about this. I already do, and you have no idea—_no idea—_how painful this is. It's... it's so..." Jolie could not put it in words.

Remus shook her gently by the shoulders. "I'm going to keep my promise. Whatever it may be, no matter how hard. Because I love you."

Jolie groaned. "Oh, Remus, you're just making everything harder!"

"Then tell me how to make it easier for you!"

Jolie was close to crying. "Remus! Why? _Why do you have to be so nice? _Dammit, Remus! First, Sirius, now this!"

Remus didn't say anything but continued to stare at Jolie, urging her to explain what she had seen.

"It's—you're going to marry Nymphadora, okay?" Jolie finally said in a monotone voice.

Remus gaped at her. "_What?!_"

"You're going to marry—"

"I heard what you said, Jolie!" Remus said impatiently. "But... why? How?"

"This won't happen right away. In the vision, you two were older. In the hospital wing, at Hogwarts. You both looked like you came from some harsh duel or something, I dunno. Then, there was this French girl, not from our time, who was insisting to a middle-aged woman that she's still going to marry... 'Bill', or whatever his name was, even though he's been bitten by a werewolf."

Remus shook his head. He didn't understand. "Wait for it," Jolie said. "I'm getting there."

Jolie took a deep breath. "That's where you and Nymphadora come in. She tells you something like, 'Look at that, they're still going to be married, she doesn't care if he's a werewolf'. Then you were saying it's dangerous if you get married, but _clearly, _you _wanted _to _marry her _as well. You just... have to make it happen, okay?"

Remus licked his lips nervously. "Where were you?"

Jolie fell silent before answering. "I wasn't there."

"Jo," Remus suddenly shook his head violently, "I can't... I can't make that happen... Tonks—she... I don't love her! _I don't want to marry her!_"

Jolie chuckled darkly. "Try saying _that_ in the future."

"Jo, I'm being serious here! I don't want to marry her!" He repeated.

"Listen, love," Jolie put a hand on his cheek. "You WILL learn to love her in the future. You WILL love her. Okay? You WILL marry her." It hurt her to say these things to Remus. _But I have to be strong, _she thought. She feigned her being firm on insisting, but inside... she wanted to change everything she had seen about that vision.

Remus looked shaken. "Jo, how can you just break this kind of news to me like this?"

"Well, you asked for it! You asked me to tell you—no, you _insisted _that I tell you. And don't be so pessimistic, Remus. It won't happen for like... twenty more years or something like that."

"Yes, but that means I'll be in a relationship with Tonks!"

"_Nymphadora_ is an alright girl! Will you get a hold of yourself?!"

"I can't, Jo... I'm too old for her. Too poor, too dangerous—"

Jolie suddenly laughed. Remus gaped at how she was taking this. "This is not a laughing matter, Jolie Potter!"

"No, no, I know," Jolie breathed in between her laughs. "It's just that... Those were the exact words you told her in my vision."

"What?"

"'I'm too old for her, too poor, too dangerous'. Remus, you KNOW that's not true—"

"IT'S TRUE!" He bellowed. "She deserves somebody young and—and whole—"

Jolie laughed hysterically again. "Oh, this is so ironic, Rem!"

_My God, _Remus thought to himself as saw Jolie's reactions. _She's losing it!_

"That's also what you told her! 'She deserves somebody young and whole'—" she imitated his voice and laughed.

"Well she does!"

"And I don't, Remus? I don't?" Jolie asked with wide eyes.

Remus backtracked. "N-no... That's not what I meant—You _are_... the love of my life, Jolie. And I would risk everything I have for you, you know that?"

"I would risk everything I have for you, too, Remus—"

"You see?" Remus asked in a strained voice. "To you, I _am _young and whole. You're equally as dangerous to me as I am to you, Jolie—"

"Being with you is so dysfunctional, Remus. And yet, I don't want it to ever end..."

"Now, that's what I mean!" Remus laughed with relief. "But to Nymphadora... Look, she's not you. She's—"

"Can I rudely interrupt?" James came busting in the scene.

"Thanks for ruining it, James," Jolie said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," James said hurriedly. Jolie opened her mouth to say she didn't mean it, but James was already talking. "Do you guys mind helping me out? I already asked Sirius and Cass to take part in this."

"What?" Jolie asked.

"New Year is TOMORROW! And I swore to the Marauders that I would _propose _to Lily before the year ends and I haven't—"

"YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER?!" Remus asked, shocked. "But you PROMISED, Prongs!"

"I know!" James rolled his eyes. "I was about to propose to her before when Cass and Sirius came busting in, ruining the moment—"

"Just like how you ruined _my _moment with Remus," Jolie muttered and Remus laughed.

"_Will you freakin' help me out here?!_" He asked as if Jolie and Remus were his only hope.

"I want it to be... special," James said dreamily.

Remus and Jolie smiled at him. "Sure, James."


	47. In My Life

**Gah. This story's getting more intense. **

**C, I'll think about that... I already have an ending. And it's like, uber depressing, I swear to God... **

**DazzleRazzle17, harhar. Ate Ere. ;) Sure, sure. Pwede mo po akong tanungin sa Sunday. **

**Nicko, I know, right? Napilitan lang si Bella magpasleepover. =)) Hindi nga niya mahal sa Sirius! Kaya nga, "It _NEVER_ occurred to my mind that I love Sirius" yung sabi niya, diba? :)) Chill! James and Lily aren't going to get married right this second. He's just doing it in advance. Ikaw, ha, bata ka pa! :P **

**Ate Aje, yes, yes. Nakakaloka po yung mga visions. ;;) Haha. Here's the proposal na, oh. ;)**

**ENJOY, GUYS. :) Oh, by the way... Since it's Saturday, I'm going back to the dorm tomorrow. So, you'll have to wait all over again. *SIGH* One week, 'kay? You know the drill. ;)**

* * *

47. IN MY LIFE

"_Jo_," someone was whispering.

"Hmmm..." Jolie stirred.

"_Jo._"

"Hmm, go away..."

"_Jolie!_"

Jolie opened her eyes. "_What, James?_"

"_You promised,_" he whispered frantically, glancing at Lily, who was still soundly asleep in her bed. Cassiopeia was already awake and was silently taking out the clothes she would change into.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Jolie grumbled. James looked pleased with himself and exited the girls' room.

"You got them awake?" Sirius asked as James went down the stairs.

"Yeah," James said. "Jo was a bit harder to wake up, though."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Maybe that's just you, Prongs. She wakes up right away when it's me."

"Yeah, well, that's because it's _you_," James rolled his eyes at Remus.

Jolie and Cassiopeia quietly crept downstairs. "Happy New Year, boys," they said together. "Have you got the ring?" Jolie asked.

"Yeah," James smiled. "Jacob helped me pick it out from the shop."

Cassiopeia opened her mouth, forming an 'O'. "You went shopping and you didn't tell me to come along?"

"Where _is _Jacob, anyway?" Jolie asked, ignoring her cousin.

"Right here," Jacob called out from behind. Jolie turned around and looked at Jacob, leaning in the doorway.

"Jake?" Jolie asked as the Marauders sniggered. "You look... different," Jolie frowned at she looked at Jacob, staring up and down. He was wearing worn out bleached jeans, a white button up polo shirt that was unbuttoned almost halfway down. His hair was about as messy as James' and he had that drunk look in his eyes.

Jolie crossed her arms across her chest. "What have you been up to?" She asked sceptically as she glanced at Jacob's chiselled, bare chest.

"Quit drooling over him, Jolie, Remus might attack," James teased.

Jolie rounded on James and scoffed. "I so was NOT drooling over Jacob."

James waggled his eyebrows and bit his lower lip seductively at his sister. "Was to," he said.

"Was not. And that was gross, James."

"That was not gross, it was hot and you know it. Was to!"

"Was not! It was not _hot_. Now I have to wash out my eyes just because I saw you do that."

"If we weren't siblings, you would think that was hot. You used to. Was to!"

"Was not, James! I never _'used to_' think of you that way, you were always that brother figure to me."

"Oh yeah?" James bit his lower lip again. "Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

Jolie turned around the conversation. "Was to," she said.

"Was not," James said automatically, not paying attention to what he just said.

"What are we talking about?" Jolie asked sarcastically as she knew James was now confused.

"I... I don't know," James frowned to himself.

"Good," Jolie exclaimed, pleased with herself.

"James, that was stupid," Sirius laughed.

"Oh, yeah, as if you're any better," Cassiopeia teased Sirius.

Remus was just looking at Jolie, feasting his eyes on her. Jolie walked up to him and snuggled in his chest. She slid her arms around his neck and got her face so close, just inches from his.

Remus tutted. "Stop tempting me."

Jolie chuckled. "You smell _delicious_, Remus."

"Ah!" Cassiopeia and Jacob complained. "My ears!"

"What?" Jolie asked, feigning irritation.

"Don't do vampire talk, Jolie!" Jacob whined.

"That was not vampire talk, Jake. Remus does smell delicious," Jolie said, inhaling Remus' scent.

Remus beamed at her and slicked his hair away from his face with his hand.

"Now, THAT was hot," Jolie nodded.

"What?!" James pretended to get offended. "That wasn't even close to hot! That was so... so _Remus. _So James is hotter!"

"What?" Jolie squinted at her brother. "You're not making any sense."

"Okay, stop," Remus laughed. "We're all getting distracted with one another. We're supposed to be focusing on James' proposal."

"Why are you proposing to her now, James?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Because," James shook his head as if it was obvious. "I love her."

"Yes, of course you do, but why _now?_" Cassiopeia asked impatiently. "You and Lily are going to have a full, long life, you know."

Jolie frowned. She remembered her vision at the cave by the sea again.

"She and I don't have to get married right here, right now," James rolled his eyes.

"Sshh! Shut it!" Jolie gasped. "Listen!"

They were swallowed up in silence as they listened carefully. They could hear somebody walking around upstairs. "Lily's awake!" Jacob whispered.

"What song are you playing again?" James hurriedly asked Jacob.

"Uh, 'In My Life' by the Beatles. We'll be playing the song at a slower pace. I've got the guitar tuned already," Jacob said as he lifted an acoustic iron stringed guitar with one hand.

"You know the lyrics, Jo? Cass?" James asked frantically as if each second was being wasted.

"How could we forget?" Jolie rolled her eyes. "You made us sing it last night over and over and over and over and over—"

"Okay, good!" James turned to his two best friends. "Sirius, Remus! GO!"

Sirius and Remus went upstairs and the others could hear them talk to Lily.

"Good morning, Lilykins," Sirius said with a grin.

"Sirius? Is that you? You sound like James," Lily laughed.

"Happy New Year, Lils," Remus smiled.

"Hey, Rem. Happy new year to you, too."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Hey," Lily suddenly said. "Why does it seem... so quiet? I can't hear James and Jo bickering downstairs. I usually hear that every morning."

"Oh, you'll see for yourself," Sirius looked smug.

Lily's eyebrows shot upwards. "What are you guys hiding from me?" She asked curiously.

All of a sudden, Remus put his hands over Lily's eyes and Sirius took her hand, leading her downstairs. "Now, you've got to trust us," Remus said. "You're going to like this, I'm sure."

Lily laughed. "Remus, what's going on?"

"You'll see," Remus replied.

"Or, 'you'll hear', more like," Sirius chuckled.

As Lily was being led downstairs, she could hear a faint plucking on an iron guitar. "Who's playing the guitar? It sounds beautiful," Lily breathed.

The music became louder and louder as they continued walking on.

"Happy New Year, Lilykins," Lily heard Jolie and Cassiopeia say together. And then, suddenly they sang. In fact, she could hear Jacob's voice, too. Nonetheless, they sounded very good. Lily had never heard Jolie, Cassiopeia or Jacob sing, but they sounded like they've been doing it for a long time.

_There are places I'll remember_

_In my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

"Lils, Sirius and I are going to take our hands off you now, but keep your eyes closed, okay? Don't ruin it," Remus said.

"Okay," Lily laughed. When she felt Sirius let go of her hand, and Remus take his hands off of her eyes, she stayed still, not wanting to ruin the moment. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm hands take hold of her waist. She gasped quietly as James whispered in her ear, "Keep your eyes closed, Lily."

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I love you more_

James took hold of Lily's hands. She felt him go lower, as if kneeling down. "Lily..."

Lily Evans slowly opened her eyes.

And there was James Potter, kneeling down in front of her, as if proposing in the most classic way. You could see the longing he had for Lily in his eyes.

They stared at each other as James said, "I love you, so much Lily. You mean everything to me."

Lily grinned as she heard these words. So did everyone else.

She took in steady breaths as she waited for James to say the magic words.

"Lily Evans... will you marry me?"


	48. Severus Snape's Big Mistake

**This week had been a looooong one. I just got back home from school yesterday. So much drama last Friday. Piss off. Ugh. Anyway, as I don't want to bore you with my life, I've updated the latest chapter. **

**_READ IT CAREFULLY AND DO NOT RUSH._**

**Anyway, I know Lucius is supposed to be older and that Tonks is supposed to be much younger, but I have to make a few differences. I need them both to be at school with the Marauder's era.**

**Oh, and Lily said yes, of course. ;)**

**If you want an idea on how this story is supposed to end, I suggest you listen to the song "Before The Storm" Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas and look up the lyrics. It'll tell you a lot about the ending. :)**

**Okay, so it's Sunday now, and I'm going back to the dorm. You'll have to wait one week again! Rar. :| I'm really sorry, I was only able to update once... :( But I'll do the next chapters in the dorm, okay? Please bear with me here!**

* * *

48. SEVERUS SNAPE'S BIG MISTAKE

Remus, Jolie, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius were all in the Great Hall for dinner. It was already in the middle of January. It had been difficult leaving Forks—they've been so used to it that it already grew on them. Jolie cried a bit when it was time to leave. She knew she would miss Jacob and that she wasn't going to see him again, probably until the summer. Sirius, on the other hand, had delayed their going to back to Hogwarts because he wanted to spend a little more extra time with Cassiopeia. She promised she would write to him every day.

As Sirius took a sip from his bowl of soup, there was a grey owl that landed on his shoulder, with a letter clipped to its beak. It was no surprise who it was from since the others didn't even ask anymore.

Lily and James' hands were clasped with each other, propped on the table. They were wearing on their fingers identical silver rings lined with diamonds and gold lettering, "J&L". Remus stared at it intently. He wanted so bad to propose to Jolie as well... but he knew she would just answer no.

_Stupid vision, _Remus thought bitterly, _why do I have to marry Tonks?_

Jolie glanced at Remus. She knew he was thinking about the vision again. This wasn't the first time he eyed Lily and James' rings. Without words, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her and gave her a small, sad smile. They didn't need to speak—they understood each other, even without words.

Suddenly, Sirius let out an airy laugh.

"What?" Lily, James, Jolie, Remus and Peter all asked at the same time.

Sirius looked at them one by one. "Beauxbatons is coming to visit. They have that inter-school collaboration again... They do it every seven years."

Jolie gasped. "Then we're so lucky! Sirius, that means Cass is coming!"

"I know," Sirius grinned madly at her.

It was strange. Sirius and Jolie had a thing before, though it was only some insignificant fling. After that unfortunate day, things were very, very awkward between the two friends. And now, they were acting as if nothing had happened between them at all. It was like everything they went through in the forest had been some long-forgotten dream.

"So that's what Dumbledore was talking about. He didn't want to tell us the school that'll be visiting here," Lily said.

"Well, I suppose he wanted it to be a surprise," Sirius chuckled.

He folded the letter carefully and placed it in his inner pocket. "I'll reply to it when we're in the common room."

The couple of weeks after going back to Hogwarts from Forks were rather boring. Nothing much happened, aside from their classes. But on the bright side, no visions troubled Jolie recently.

The six friends walked together to the Gryffindor common room. They were climbing a moving staircase when Peter suddenly cursed. "Shit!"

The Marauders rolled their eyes as they all turned to look at him. "Wormtail, not the vanishing step again," Remus complained.

They seized him at the sides and lifted him out. They were about to climb the steps again when they suddenly heard a voice. It sounded familiar.

"N-no... I'm sorry, Bridget. Hogsmeade with me is... uhm, well, I'm already going with my girlfriend."

A deep voice of a girl suddenly said, "But how did that happen? I mean, she's Gryffindor and you're Slytherin—"

"It makes no difference! I... I love her, okay?" The boy said convincingly.

"Fine," the voice sobbed and ran out of the deserted corridor, rushing past Lily, Jolie and the Marauders, not even noticing them.

James frowned. "That's Bridget Hawker. I wonder who she cornered for Hogsmeade time."

Sirius laughed out loud. "I bet he was scared to death by her!"

"That voice sounded familiar..." Jolie said quietly.

"What voice?" James and Sirius asked together.

"The other one, the boy Bridget was talking to," Jolie explained as she walked to the deserted corridor.

They all followed her and they heard the unkown boy muttering to himself. "Shit... she's going to kill me! I've already told Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Regulus and Bellatrix that she's my girlfriend! Shit, shit, shit—"

"Sev?" Jolie called out.

Severus stared at Jolie, in shock. "J-jo... hi—"

"Snape! There you are!" Lucius exclaimed as he, Narcissa, his girlfriend, Regulus, Bellatrix and Rodolphus went to him, ignoring the Gryffindors.

Peter cringed slightly. Sirius and James were wearing identical scowls as if something rotten had entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius demanded.

"I... well, I was just—" Snape muttered.

"He was just spending time with his _girlfriend_," Narcissa teased. Surprisingly, she turned around and looked straight at Jolie. All the other Slytherins did the same.

Jolie was confused. "Huh?"

"Yeah, this—I mean, she's... my girlfriend," Snape said as he walked up to her and reluctantly put an arm around Jolie. Remus frowned.

"How about Potter?" Lucius nodded to James.

Snape grimaced. "He and I... have—put aside our differences. We're all, uhm, bosom friends now," Snape looked pleadingly at the Gryffindors.

Jolie played along. "Yeah. It makes no difference, after all. That Slytherin-Gryffindor feud was just putting a barrier between me and Sna—Sev. And it's so good to see that we're all friends with him, right guys?" She glared daggers at Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Peter.

"Right."

"Uh, yeah."

"Sure, we are."

"Definitely."

"Y-yes."

"Well, if you don't mind. We'd like to spend some more time with Severus," Jolie smiled charmingly at the Slytherins.

The Slytherins were silent at first before suddenly laughing and then afterwards, left the corridor. When they were gone, Severus took his arm off of Jolie's shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" Lily, Jolie and the Marauders all asked at the same time, in urgent whispers.

"Jolie, I'm so sorry! The first time Bridget Hawker cornered me for the Hogsmeade weekend, I made up this excuse that I already have a girlfriend. When she asked who, the first name that came out of my mouth was yours—"

"But I'm with Remus!" Jolie said frantically.

Remus stared at Severus. "You told them WHAT?!"

"I told them you broke up with Jolie—" Severus explained.

Remus gasped. "People think I broke up with my girlfriend?!"

James, Lily, Peter and Sirius all retorted and they were all speaking at the same time to Snape.

"Guys—guys, shut up, all of you!" Jolie practically screamed. "We'll just have to... work this out, okay? We have to help Severus—Yes Sirius, James, we do—and I'll have to pretend to be his girlfriend—don't look at me like that, Remus—and we'll pretend that Remus is with... with Nymphadora." Jolie almost smiled to herself.

"WHAT?!" Remus shouted.

"Yes, Remus... later at the common room, we'll look for her and tell her about the situation. You two can pretend and Severus and I'll do the same. Obviously, James, Sirius and Lily have to pretend to be friends with—" Jolie assured him.

"How long is this supposed to go on?!" James raged.

"At least until Hogsmeade weekend is over," Severus spoke. "Then after that, Jolie and I can have a nice, public break-up—"

"I want a nice, public break-up with Tonks, too!" Remus demanded.

"Fine, you can both have your nice, public break-ups—" Sirius said impatiently.

"This isn't going to be hard! Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow, don't worry, all of you—" Jolie tried to reassure them.

"But Beauxbatons is coming tomorrow as well!" Lily complained.

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Peter said calmly.

"That's not going to be a problem," Jolie said. "Lily, you can go with James, Nymphadora can go with Remus, Sirius'll definitely go with Cass and I'm going with Severus—"

"But Tonks is a third year!" Remus told Jolie.

"Third years are allowed in Hogsmeade, love—"

"Yes, I know, but—"

"You went with her during the Christmas ball, right?" Jolie stared firmly into Remus' eyes. "You can go with her again for Hogsmeade."

Remus breathed steady intakes of air. "Fine," he submitted to her.

"Do it for me, Remus," Jolie stepped forward and kissed him. Severus pointedly looked away.

"Lupin... Thanks, I guess," Severus muttered to Remus.

"Snape," Lily spoke to him for the first time in years. "We'll have to pretend to be friends now. You and I. You and James and Sirius."

"I know," Severus said bitterly. He and Lily stared at each other a little more. They both knew they were thinking about their past. The beautiful past wherein they were still the best of friends. It seemed like such a long time ago. And that made it harder to believe that it actually happened.

"We... we better go," Peter said unexpectedly. "Tonks should know about this as soon as possible... for all we know, she might be going with someone else already."

"Let's hope not," Jolie and Severus said at the same time.

Soon, they all parted ways. Tonight had come as a shock, considering that the past two weeks had been exceptionally boring.

Jolie and Remus looked at each other. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. So many unspoken emotions were understood in that moment for them. They walked hand in hand back to their common room—because they knew this night would be a long one for both of them.


	49. Start All Over Again

**I'm sorry that last week I was only able to do one chappie! Well, it's Saturday now, so I'm giving you guys updates. By the way, for the Valentines Ball, you can all give me your suggestions on what you want to happen. ;)**

* * *

49. START ALL OVER AGAIN

"Tonks?" Remus whispered tentatively. He and Jolie were in the girls' dormitory and everyone was already asleep in the room. He looked pleadingly at Jolie, as if trying to say, "I don't want to do this!" But Jolie shot him a firm look, urging him to go on.

She pointed to a bed and gently pushed Remus towards it. "C'mon, Rem. It's okay, it's just… 'pretend'."

Remus stared at Tonks' bed. "She's asleep. It's rude if we wake her up—"

"She won't mind. James told me that she'd do anything to help you," Jolie insisted somewhat bitterly. "And if you won't wake her up to tell her about the situation, I will."

Jolie walked up to the bed, her hand reaching out, but Remus stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist. "Fine, fine! I'll do it," Remus gave in.

He sat at the edge of Tonks' bed and shook her gently by the shoulder. "Tonks? Wake up."

"Hmm? Remus, is that you?" Nymphadora blinked rapidly.

"Wake up a minute, Nymphadora," Jolie said quietly. "We have something to tell you."

Nymphadora sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "What is it?" she stared at Remus and Jolie.

"_Severus_," Remus grimaced, "has done something stupid."

"Remus!" Jolie whispered.

"Well, it was stupid, Jolie. I can't believe he managed to make almost half the school believe that we've split up and you're with him."

Nymphadora's eyes widened. "You and Remus broke up?"

"No, we didn't," Jolie snapped. "But Severus was cornered by Bridget Hawker for Hogsmeade tomorrow and he used that excuse as a last resort."

"Oh," was all Nymphadora could say.

"Obviously, he didn't want to go with her."

"Well, who would?" Nymphadora scoffed. "She scares _everybody_."

"Anyway," Remus spoke. "The point is, because a lot of people now think that Jolie and Severus are together, they'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with each other. And no doubt, that piece of information is sure to spread tomorrow by breakfast, especially since it came from the Slytherins," Remus rolled his eyes.

There was awkward silence. Nymphadora's eyes narrowed curiously. "And where does this bring me in?"

"You have to go with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade," Remus shrugged.

"We're going to make it look like you and Remus are together," Jolie said.

"But afterwards, when Hogsmeade is over, Jolie and Severus'll have a public breakup," Remus said cheerfully.

"And you and Remus'll have one, too," Jolie told Nymphadora.

"Okay," Nymphadora said slowly. "I get it, I do. I'm just… I mean, why me?"

Jolie and Remus glanced at each other. "We have our reasons," Jolie said and smiled but it did not reach her eyes.

Remus had a careful poker face on and sighed. "So… you game?"

Nymphadora giggled, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Nymphadora," Jolie whispered indifferently.

"Sure. Anytime, Jolie."

Nymphadora went back to sleep afterwards and Jolie and Remus exited the girls' dormitory and stayed in the common room.

Remus grabbed Jolie's hand and squeezed it. "I hope you're right about this, Jo."

Jolie turned to face him. "Me too."

Remus stared at her and then collapsed on a sofa in front of the fireplace, dragging Jolie along with him. Suddenly, she laughed.

"What?" Remus laughed with her.

"Nothing, nothing," she stared at the fireplace's dying flames as her laughter slowly died down. "It's just that I remembered something."

"Which is?"

Jolie looked smug. "Guess."

Remus looked around, frowning to himself. Suddenly, realization hit him like a baseball bat. He laughed quietly, "This place. Yeah. This sofa, I remember."

"In front of the fireplace," Jolie said.

"You know, this is around the same time the same day when everything started here," Remus said, glancing at the grandfather clock.

"I know," Jolie smiled as she put her head on Remus' shoulder. "It brings back memories."

Suddenly, Remus felt something in his stomach drop down. "It'll be a bit weird tomorrow, switching dates."

"We can cope with it. I mean, it's not _that _hard. You're good friends with Nymphadora, and I with Severus. It's only fair, you know."

"James, Lily, Peter and Sirius would probably have a fit if they heard you say that," Remus warned her. "They have their part in this, too. They have to 'pretend' to be 'bosom friends' with Snape now."

"Yes, well, they have their own problems to handle," Jolie nudged him gently. "And they should be thankful that they're just going to be pretending to be friends, unlike what I'm supposed to do."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but then again, you and Snape are already good friends."

Then there was silence as they both stared at the fireplace.

"Hey, so anyway," Remus spoke again. "Tomorrow, Beauxbatons is coming. There'll be some sort of informal party at the Great Hall with all the students. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, Lily told me something about a party with the Beauxbatons students. What about it?"

"Well, that's the same day of the Hogsmeade thing. The switched dates. Am I still supposed to go with Tonks then?" Remus sighed.

Jolie thought for a while. "Yes, I think so. I'm probably going with Severus, if ever."

"But that's just unfair. I've missed going with you during the Christmas ball, because I was such a jerk. You and Sirius ended up going with each other and doing that irritating slow dance—"

"It was a beautiful slow dance, mind you. It was only irritating to you," Jolie teased.

"Past is past! I don't wanna remember that anymore. Anyway, as I was saying, I've missed going with you during the ball—"

"There's still the Valentines' ball in February, Remus," Jolie smiled at him.

Remus lied down on his back, bringing Jolie with him, positioning her slightly on top of him. He looked smug. "Is that an invitation?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jolie slapped his arm. "You sound like James. And Sirius. And Jacob, all combined."

Remus continued to raise his eyebrow at her. Finally, Jolie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yes, it's an invitation! Happy?"

"Yeah," Remus laughed and pecked her on the lips.

"I need Lily to help me out for a dress, though," Jolie said. She stared at Remus and grinned. "I love you, Remus."

Remus grinned back. "Say it again."

"I need Lily to help me out for a dress," Jolie teased.

"Not that, love," Remus laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"More than anything?" Jolie asked as she hugged Remus tightly, pressing her lips to his.

"More than everything," Remus answered.

And here it was, just like the first kiss, all over again.


	50. According to Plan

50. ACCORDING TO PLAN

"Severus, are you sure?" Jolie asked. She and Severus were right outside of the Hog's Head, holding hands. They were looking through a window where they could see that in one table, sat Lucius with Narcissa, Bellatrix with Rodolphus, and Regulus. In another table in the far corner, sat Lily with James, Sirius with Cassiopeia and Remus with Nymphadora. And across the room, sat Bridget Hawker, all alone by herself.

"Yes, I'm sure," Severus insisted.

"But what if you—"

"I know how to act, okay? I can do this better than you think," he assured her.

"Well," Jolie still looked unconvinced, "fine."

They entered the Hog's Head with plastic grins on their faces as Severus draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Severus, your arm's heavy," Jolie muttered as they walked up to a table.

"Deal with it," Severus snapped back.

"Snape," Narcissa greeted him and then looked to Jolie, "Hello, Daniels."

"It's 'Potter', Narcissa," Jolie corrected her.

"Oh, yeah," Narcissa frowned. "How come, again?"

"She and Po—James are half siblings," Severus explained simply. "It's kind of a long story."

"I don't need to hear it," Narcissa took a swig from a dark bottle as Jolie slightly frowned.

"Are you both _really _together?" Regulus' eyes narrowed as he asked curiously.

"Of course we are, Reg," Jolie almost scoffed. And then she looked lovingly at Severus, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I'm really sure about who I love now, and that's Sev," she smiled at him and kissed him innocently on the cheek.

"I don't know why I didn't tell her sooner," Severus beamed at them, "If I did, she probably would have been with me all these months and not with Lupin."

The Slytherins laughed.

And then Jolie heard a voice from behind her clear his throat. She turned around to look at who made the sound—it was Remus. His hands were clasped together with Nymphadora's, which were propped on the table.

"Keep quiet, Remus!" Jolie whispered, barely audible. "You're distracting me!"

"How can I?" Remus hissed. "I can hear everything from here!"

Jolie was unaware of what Severus and the Slytherins were talking about, but then suddenly, Severus tipped her face upwards and then he leaned forward, and kissed her.

Their kiss was rough, but Severus' lips were soft against hers. Surprisingly, there was a loud crash from behind. The kiss broke and Jolie looked back at Remus. He had knocked over a huge bottle of brandy. It lay crushed to pieces of the stone floor.

"Sorry," Remus mumbled, frowning. "My bad." He glanced at Jolie and she shot him a 'cut-it-out-or-else-you'll-really-get-it' look.

Remus took out his wand and mumbled 'Reparo' to repair the broken glass. And then he turned to Nymphadora, "Let's go to the Black Lake first, darling."

Jolie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Remus," Nymphadora smiled. "I hear it's still frozen, we can go skating and stuff."

"'_We can go skating and stuff'_," Jolie mimicked Nymphadora's words and sneered. "Severus, love… let's go out for a while. It's getting a bit toasty in here."

"Sure love, anything you want," Severus beamed at her and they left the pub even before Remus and Tonks did.

Remus looked like he was chewing his tongue. "Sick bastard—I'm gonna—"

"Remus, relax," Lily said warningly. "The Slytherins are still here. They might hear you."

"'_Sure love, anything you want'_," Remus mocked Severus. "Nobody calls her 'love'! That's just me, dammit!"

"You're really not up for this are you?" Nymphadora grimaced at him.

He shook his head violently. "No! I'm only doing this for her! You have no idea what I would exchange just for this to get over with."

"Moony, let it go," Sirius said wisely. "It's all pretend. And play nice, you know she doesn't mean it."

"I know she doesn't, Padfoot, but one can never help something like this okay?" Remus said, irritated.

James rolled his eyes. "Just GO already to the Black Lake, that's where Snape and Jolie are going, too. Oh, and look, Bridget has already left."

"Ugh, she's just going to follow that Snape," Cassiopeia frowned.

"I know," Remus said automatically. "Fine, let's just go, Tonks," and he pulled her out of the room.

When they reached the Black Lake, Severus and Jolie were already on the ice, chasing each other, clearly aware that Bridget was just sitting on a log, glaring daggers.

Remus was glaring daggers as well, even worse than Bridget. He didn't know what to feel—it was all too much for one person. There was the feeling of more love for Jolie because he wanted her back so badly; there was the feeling of even more hatred for Snape because it was him who got them into this mess anyway. Then he also felt some sort of resentment towards Jolie because she was so good at 'pretending', it was like it was really for real. But then, there was also this uncertain feeling that he was unsure of… and for some reason, it involved Nymphadora…

From the corner of Jolie's eye, she saw Remus and Nymphadora come onto the ice as well. She saw her stumble, pulling Remus with her and he landed on top of her, the perfect romantic moment. They stared at each other and smiled before Remus stood up and held Nymphadora's hands, pulling her upward. When she was steady on her feet, she threw her arms around Remus and he hugged her by the waist so tight it was like they were glued together.

"What the f—" Jolie exclaimed.

"Huh?" Severus asked while standing behind Jolie, his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Nymphadora! What does she think she's doing?!" Jolie demanded.

"They're pretending to be together."

"It sure doesn't look like it! I'm gonna go up there and—"

"Shut up, Jo! Bridget's looking!"

Jolie rounded on Severus, "Why couldn't you just tell her you didn't like her?!"

Severus looked shocked. "Do you WANT me to lose one of my limbs?!" He hissed at her. "Of course, I can't do _that_, she would beat the life out of me if I did!"

"Well, that Nymphadora Tonks better know that she can't lay a finger on my boyfriend, because, well—he's MY boyfriend," Jolie said bitterly.

"Oh my God, Bridget is coming this way, come here, Jo!" Severus said urgently.

Before Jolie could even answer, Severus had pulled her close to him and he roughly kissed her lips. It must have looked scandalous because at that exact moment, Bridget came running away, sobbing and wiping her eyes.

And Remus. Remus looked like he was more than ready to drill holes in the ice with his eyes. When Bridget was gone, Severus and Jolie were still kissing.

"Severus, enough," Jolie gasped for air, "She's gone."

"Thanks God," Severus relaxed as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Did you bite my tongue?" Jolie asked, frowning. "I swear to God I felt some sort of pinch feeling and—"

"Lupin looks like he's going to kill me."

"—huh?" Jolie asked, her thoughts strayed.

"Lupin looks like he's going to kill me," Severus repeated.

"No, he knows it's pretend—oh shit, I will kill you, Remus Lupin," Jolie muttered to herself as her eyes stopped on Remus and Nymphadora. They were kissing, and rather indecently.

Severus sighed. "Yeah, I think that's how we looked like earlier—"

"Come with me. NOW," Jolie said, annoyed and she pulled Severus by the wrist. As they left the Black Lake, she purposely bumped Remus' shoulder, breaking his kiss with Nymphadora.

She glared at Remus before leaving with Severus.

"What?" Remus asked coldly and glowered at Severus.

Jolie narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Go to hell, Lupin."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Whatever."


	51. Their Untold Stories

**Yes. To all those who reviewed chapter 50, I know it's so disappointing because of what's happening in it. But then again, a story isn't complete with the conflict/s, right? :) Please bear with me. You'll have to wait again until Saturday before my next post-- SORRY! :( But i'm going back to school on Wednesday, so yeah.**

**This chapter reveals the untold story of Jolie. READ CAREFULLY. R&R. ;) Thanks, guys.**

**By the way, her "untold story" was really my plan from the start. It's just coincidence that it's... timely. (to those who know what i mean.)**

* * *

51. THEIR UNTOLD STORIES

Now was the informal party with Beauxbatons. Lily and Jolie were in the girls' dormitory, getting ready. Lily was lying down on her front on Jolie's bed. She was wearing sneakers and a denim mini skirt over black tights. She had a blue halter top on and her hair was pulled away from her face in a carefree ponytail. Jolie was seated in front of a table mirror, staring at her reflection. She was wearing brightly coloured hi-top chuck taylors. Her long cargo trousers with many pockets complemented her figure. She was in a maroon spaghetti strapped top that hugged her body and she had all these various ballers on both wrists. She let her hair loose, her curls carelessly elegant with a beanie hat on top of her head.

"Lily. I don't know if I want to go," Jolie whined.

"You promised to help Snape, Jo," Lily reminded her.

Jolie frowned. She looked troubled. "I'm so confused. Remus—"

"He just got carried away. He was jealous, Jolie. As in, like... BOOM. Jealous," Lily explained.

"You weren't there. You didn't see it. How would you feel if you saw James kissing another girl in front of you?"

"I would feel bad," Lily admitted. "And angry, hurt. But I would also take into consideration what he would've felt since he saw me first kissing another guy. And rather scandalously, too."

Jolie turned around and looked at her best friend. "What if Remus is even more mad at me than I am at him? What if he breaks up with me?"

"I doubt that, Jo. I don't think there was ever a time that Remus thought of breaking up with you. Trust me, I've known him for seven whole years, and I've never seen him happier before. Ever since he got you—ever since _we _met you... everything changed."

Jolie smiled softly. "I love you, Lils. You're the best friend I never had."

Lily frowned, "You've never had a best friend?"

Jolie shook her head, "No. In my old school, everyone was usually afraid of me, or hated me. Sure, some boys would like me, but they have all these lusty, arrogant minds. I've never met anyone decent enough before. And when I was a first year at Durmstrang, it was the worst time of my life. There would be nights when I would cry myself to sleep."

"What happened?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"There was hazing for all the first years. I was still young—eleven years old. Of course I couldn't take that much. There was even a time when I passed out, and I wasn't taken to the hospital wing because the faculty never knew about it. It was all kept a secret."

Lily was frowning.

Jolie continued, "We were all afraid to speak up. But then, when Professor Garwood took over, everything became worse. I was able to cope up with Durmstrang for six years... In fact, there was a time when I was the one doing the hazing to the first years. It struck me hard after that. There was all the regret in me, and I remembered how I felt when I was hazed in my first year. I thought to myself, how thick could I get?" She laughed mirthlessly. "I never liked what happened, and yet I passed it on to younger people who knew nothing about all the mental and physical hurt."

"Jolie..." Lily muttered.

Jolie ignored her and stared deeply at her reflection, "In my seventh year, things went too far. Everything was turning for the worst. Professor Garwood encouraged everything that had anything to do with the Dark Arts. At the first half of the year, I was slowly turning into someone I wasn't. I... I didn't recognize myself anymore. I was turning into _one of them_. My personality changed—just like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, you know? That's when I decided I had enough. I received a letter from Jacob, he told me not to forget who I really am. And you know the effect he has on me," she smiled. "He's persuaded me in many things no one else has been able to. He was my only best friend, together with Bella. But then again, he's a boy, and Bella's very different from me. So it's not the same with you, Lily. And Jacob and I were bound with each other in a way that wasn't normal."

"Shape shifters," Lily said.

"Yeah."

Lily asked, "But how come your parents never transferred you to a new school when everything in Durmstrang was bad from the start?"

Jolie smiled sadly. "Because I never told them. I didn't know how to tell them. I knew how they could react. I thought I could forget everything that happened—I failed in doing that. Sure, there was a time when I was numb to the things that happened. But then I couldn't ever _fully _forget it. I can never fully let it go. The memory... it was always there. And it would hound me forever. I was closest to my parents, my mom especially. I used to tell them everything. And then when I entered school, I changed. It was like there was a wall dividing us."

Jolie hung her head. "I wish I'd told them. They're gone. Now I'll never have a chance again."

Lily automatically stood up and embraced her best friend tightly. Jolie hugged her back, a single tear seeping out from one of her eyes. "I wish you'd told me sooner," Lily whispered.

"It was such a touchy topic, Lils... I never knew that I could tell everything that happened like how I did to you. Promise me—promise me that you'll keep this a secret."

Lily looked at her best friend, eyes wet. "I promise, Jolie," she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Come on," Jolie said, suddenly changing the mood. They walked out of their dorm into the common room. "I don't want this day to be even worse than it is. Let's go down to the Great Hall."

"What about Remus? You have to talk to him."

"That depends if I have a chance," Jolie simply answered.

"I think your chance is now," Lily said somewhat nervously. Jolie looked around and saw that Remus was in the common room, staring at her with a slightly hurt and angry expression.

Lily went for the door, "I leave you two alone for a while." And then she left.

Remus continued to stare at Jolie as she tried to speak. But she was having a hard time not forgetting her words because she was secretly marvelling at how handsome Remus looked. He was wearing his torn, worn out jeans, sneakers and a white long sleeved shirt underneath a yellow t-shirt which complemented his sandy blonde hair.

Remus was feeling the same way. Though he was still angry because of what Jolie and Severus had done, he couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was in front of him.

"Remus," Jolie called out. "We need to talk."

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly.

"I..." Jolie licked her lips nervously. "I think our little pretending thing is going too far."

Remus frowned. "Tell that to your pretend boyfriend, then."

"Look, it's not Severus' fault! He would never have done this if Bridget hadn't cornered him into something he didn't want to do!"

"Of all the names he could've told her, he still had to mention yours!"

"Yes, well, he couldn't think straight—"

"You should hear yourself, Jolie. Do you know what you're saying? You're defending him!"

"Of course, I am! He's my friend! This whole Slytherin-Gryffindor feud is stupid, Remus—"

"Then how come Lily and Snape aren't friends anymore? They tried to work things out before between the two of them, and it ended badly! Do you know what Snape called her?" Remus asked in a raised voice.

Jolie just stared, lost for words. She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it again.

"He called her a mudblood!" Remus spat.

Jolie gasped silently. "What? N-no... Severus would never do such a thing—"

"Ask him yourself, Jolie. If he really is a good person like you say, then he wouldn't deny it's true."

"Well," Jolie said, "fine. Let's say for argument's sake that he did call Lily that. But that's not my point. As I was saying earlier, this pretending thing is getting a bit exaggerated. Severus HAD to kiss me earlier, Bridget was there!"

"So what?" Remus asked.

"So, why did you have to get your tongue in Nymphadora's throat?" Jolie asked in a strained voice.

"She started it! It would've looked more believable that we were over if Tonks and I—"

"Don't give me that excuse, Remus! You didn't need to kiss her and you know it!" Jolie shouted, hurt.

"It was all pretend. You and Severus are worse. You have no idea how I felt because of that—"

"I had to help him, Remus! Just because you're not friends with him, doesn't mean—"

"FINE! You and Severus looked scandalous and so did I and Tonks, I admit it, happy?!" Remus glared at her.

Jolie stared at him intently for a while before saying in soft voice, barely audible, "You... you like her."

"What? I didn't hear—"

"You like Nymphadora, Remus."

Remus eyes widened with shock. His tone changed from harsh to soft. "What? What, no, no! Of course not," he rushed to Jolie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't, Jo," he tried to convince her.

"I can see it in your eyes, Remus," Jolie shook her head. "I'm a seer, don't lie to me. I can see that even just a little bit, you fancy her... do you deny it?" she asked, her eyes welling up.

Remus didn't speak.

The tears from Jolie's eyes sprang out. "I thought so," she said to him, before finally getting out of the common room, leaving Remus alone.

* * *

**Ugh. I sense trouble. :( Poor Remus... and Poor Jolie. :((**


	52. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey, you all. I'm sorry for the long wait. HAHA:)) but here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

52. AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR

The door to the portrait hole slammed shut. Remus stared after Jolie.

"Moony?"

Remus turned his head to see who had spoken. It was Sirius.

"I... You okay?" Sirius asked.

Remus just stared at him, dumbfounded. Sirius stared back, "I—I heard everything that she said," he told Remus.

"Oh," was all Remus could say. "Right."

Sirius couldn't take it any longer. He walked up to his friend. "Remus, is she telling the truth? You fancy Tonks? Tonks, my cousin?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but then quickly closed it again. He sighed. "I... no. I don't."

Sirius crossed his arms. "You don't fool me, Moony. There's something there that you're not telling me."

"Where's James?" Remus tried to talk about something else.

"He's with Lily; but don't change the subject, Remus."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Cassiopeia?"

"Yes. But that's later. Right now, she wants a little time with Jolie," Sirius said. "What's happening to you, Moony? You used to be so... I mean, what's gotten into your mind that you start liking—"

"What do you know about seers and their visions?" Remus cut him off absentmindedly.

Sirius shook his head. "What?"

"What do you know about seers? Their visions—can they ever be changed?"

Sirius took a while to answer. When he finally did, he said, "No. You can never change them. It's impossible."

"Are you sure?" Remus said fearfully.

"Yes... but you can delay them. But it's very hard to do something like that. It's not like dealing with time turners."

"I know. I used one in my third year, remember?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

"Sirius," Remus said, "Jolie had a vision... Now, I'm not supposed to tell you this—but I need to do something about it. She had a vision before that something was supposed to happen to me. She doesn't want it to happen and I don't either—but she said, in the future, I _will _want it to happen. She told me what she saw and made me promise that it would come true... I just—I didn't know it would start coming true this soon."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "What was the vision?"

"I... I can't tell you."

"Well, fine. You can't. But what do you mean that it's coming true too soon?"

"It's not supposed to happen when I'm still with her. It's supposed to happen when we're middle-aged, you know. But because of _Snape, _things are going at a faster pace. At least, that's what I think."

"Because of Snape? This has something to do with Tonks, doesn't it? That's why Jolie was asking you about her?"

"No, it's not—"

"You suck at lying, Moony, admit."

Remus sighed. "Yes, I suck at it."

"Wow."

"What do you mean, 'Wow'?" Remus frowned.

"I can't believe you like my cousin. She's too young for you!"

"I do NOT like her! Well, I'm not sure—"

"Remus?" A girl's voice called out, her head peeping out of the door of the girls' dormitory. "Can you come here a minute?" It was Nymphadora.

Remus looked at her at then looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"I'll see you around. Cass is waiting," Sirius said, and as he left, he clapped Remus on the back.

"Remus?" Nymphadora called out again once Sirius was gone.

Remus went to her and asked, "What?"

"I... I'm not feeling well. I don't think I can go to the party with the Beauxbatons students. Is that okay with you?" Nymphadora asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, that's alright. Don't worry about it."

"You sure? I'm really sorry, Remus. I want to help you and Jolie but right now—"

"Tonks? Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, anything," answered Nymphadora.

"It's not that I don't like you, okay... I mean, you're a really nice person, and you're my best friend's cousin. But would it be okay... if we stayed away from each other?"

Nymphadora's expression changed. "What did you say?"

"Look, I like you, you're a good friend and all... I know you don't understand why I'm asking you to do this, but it's for our own good! I'm not saying that I don't want to be friends with you—I just mean that we should go back to our normal lives. The lives we had before this whole Snape affair happened."

"I'm not stupid, Remus. This has something to do with Jolie, doesn't it?" Nymphadora asked.

Remus sighed. "That question's too personal, and whether it's true or not, I'm not answering it."

"Oh," Nymphadora said. "I'm... I'm sorry. I just thought—I thought that we were... nevermind."

"Please, Tonks? I'm asking you as your friend," Remus said gently.

"Well... fine."

Remus let out a sigh of relief and the hugged Nymphadora, "Thank you."

She reluctantly hugged him back, "Sure, Remus. And I'm sorry."

* * *

"Are you alright, Jo?" Snape asked.

"I'm fine, just... just upset," she answered.

They were in the Great Hall. It was the party with the Beauxbatons students. James and Lily were nowhere to be seen and Jolie suspected that they must be out in the grounds. Cass had gone with Sirius already, who had just arrived in the Hall. Jolie hadn't seen Remus at all since their confrontation in the common room and she didn't know where Nymphadora was either. Snape was beside Jolie, his hand clutching hers.

Suddenly, a short girl with a huge pink bow on top of her head went up to them.

She giggled irritatingly high. "Severus," she said sweetly, "Lucius and his friends would like a word with you."

Snape looked eager, "What about?"

"Oh, you know," the girl giggled again, "the thing with the thing you guys'll do after graduation."

"Aren't you going to join us, Dolores?" Severus asked.

"Oh, no," she smiled. "I'll leave you others to your... ahem, _futures. _I, on the other hand, have a much brighter plan ahead of me. Goodbye, Snape," she smiled, "I'll see you around."

"Bye," he said. And then he turned to Jolie, "You don't mind, do you? I need to meet up with Lucius and the others."

"Well," Jolie answered reluctantly, not wanting to be left alone, "I dunno. Can I just come with you? I don't want to be here all by myself."

"No!" Severus said a little too heatedly. "Y-you can't."

"Oh," Jolie was taken aback, "fine. You go. I don't care."

"I'm sorry, Jo..."

"Just go away, Severus."

He looked at Jolie sadly, but said nothing and then, he just left.

Jolie didn't notice Severus go away.

_Bellatrix was in the Ministry of Magic, skipping gleefully, her wand held aloft as her cackling laugher echoed within the walls. She looked older. "I killed Sirius Black!" She laughed._

_A young boy who looked very much like James was tailing her, his eyes filled with rage, pain and hatred. "CRUCIO!" Harry shouted to Bellatrix. The curse missed her by inches._

Jolie put her head in her hands. She clenched her eyes shut, preventing the tears from springing out of her eyes. "Why do I see things like these?" she asked herself in a deranged whisper.

Suddenly she thought she could smell something like... a wet dog. She opened her eyes and saw a great, big, bear-like wolf staring up at her, its nose and her nose inches away, it's fur drenched in water. She looked at the wolf with wide, surprised eyes. It was attracting attention from the other students.

"Jacob?" she whispered to the wolf, "What are you doing here?"


	53. Why Does This Have To Happen?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the wait. My apologies for the slow updates, I had a lot of things to do this week. Anyway, I hope you guys can still cope up with the story! HAHA=)) anyway, here's the latest, it's pure JacobxJolie. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

53. WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?

The great bear-like wolf urged Jolie to come with him to somewhere private where no one will be able to interrupt them. Jolie frowned at him, confused, but nonetheless, she trusted Jacob and followed him to wherever he was leading her. It was quite a while before Jolie got an idea to where he wanted her to go. When they finally arrived, they were already drenched in the rain because they were in the grounds. They were in the quidditch pitch. It was completely deserted.

Jolie looked around to see if anyone was in the area. "Jacob, what's wrong with you, why are you here? You know it's not allowed, how did you even know how to get here? Does Uncle Billy know that you're away from home? Oh God, he's gonna have a fit, Jacob, I swear to God—if you don't have a good, valid reason to why the hell you're in front of me right now, in Hogwarts, on the quidditch pitch, you're really gonna get it because I'm gonna—"

Jolie stopped mid-sentence because she was taken aback by what Jacob was doing—he was transforming back to his human self.

"JACOB! Don't you have some decency?!" She screeched. She clenched her eyes shut and backed away, knowing he didn't have any clothes on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does my being naked bother you?" Jacob joked around.

"Yes," Jolie replied through gritted teeth. "But at least I learned that if ever my eyes are opened when you ARE naked, I just look at half of you."

Jacob sniggered, "Which half?"

"Ugh," Jolie complained, "The UPPER half, you perverted dog."

"C'mon, Jolie, it's not the first time I transformed in front of you," Jacob laughed.

"Oh, yeah," Jolie said sarcastically, eyes still closed. "And it's also not the first time that I went berserk when you would stand naked in front of me!"

"Relax, Jo," Jacob rolled his eyes, "You're freaking out too much."

"Of course I am," Jolie said grumpily, "You're standing in front of me without any clothes."

"Well, if you want it so bad, then magic me some clothes on."

"Fine," Jolie said and with one wave of her wand, she opened her eyes and saw Jacob in front of her in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"This was the best you could do?" Jacob complained.

"They're going to get wet anyway," Jolie explained. "Why are you here? And why are we in the rain?"

"I needed it. I know you don't like it, but the rain_'_s important right now, " Jacob replied.

"Ugh," Jolie complained. "Now you've got me drenched! I still have a party to attend to, you know, and I have to talk to Remus again, we had another misunderstanding."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Love is so complicated. Well, whatever it is, I hope you and Moony can patch things up. A'right? I brought you here in the rain so that no one can see us. The downpour's so hard, it's impossible to see beyond three meters."

"I get what you mean," Jolie said, looking around. It certainly was hazy because of all the rain. "Now I want you to answer all of my questions, Jake."

"I'm game."

"How come you're here?"

"I've been hearing word from Bella that there's been trouble—it was the Cullens who told her. They wanted to inform you themselves, but none of them knew where to find you."

"None of them could? But they have special abilities and all—"

"Yeah, but they ain't trackers, you know. And England is far from Washington. Hogwarts is almost impossible to find for muggles because it's so well hidden by all these spells and enchantments. Anyway, Bella was going back to Phoenix to visit her mom and Phil. I snuck in the airport with her help."

Jolie raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't easy," Jacob raised both hands in mid-air. "But you know how I do," he winked at Jolie, "I took an airplane to England and found my way around. THAT wasn't easy either. But I saw some people who stood out from the rest in a subway station, dressed in cloaks. I knew they were wizards. I asked them if they knew where Hogwarts was and they did, so they gave me directions. To make a long story short, when I found my way through Hogsmeade, I was able to use The Marauders' Map."

"Huh?"

"The... The Marauders' Map," Jacob frowned. "Don't you know about it?"

"No," Jolie frowned as well. "But since it has the word 'Marauder' in it, I highly suspect that it's something mischievous."

"Well... it is. Come on, I'll show you—not here, though, the map'll get drenched like us."

"Okay, fine, let's go to the greenhouse. Completely dry there."

They walked quietly, and finally when Jolie closed the door to the Herbology greenhouse, she turned to Jacob, "So what is this Marauders' Map?"

"Wait a moment."

Jacob walked towards the door and slowly locked it. And then he turned to Jolie. He took out a blank piece of parchment.

"Wait a minute... You were transformed—how did you bring that with you?"

"I... have my ways," Jacob smirked.

"N-nevermind."

Jacob handed her the Map. She turned it over twice in her hands and then opened the flaps. "There's nothing on it," Jolie said.

"Not yet, there isn't. The map appears and disappears, whichever the bearer wants."

"How?" Jolie raised an eyebrow.

"Get your wand out. Say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

Jolie recited the incantation and before her eyes, there was the map, the figures moving. It looked like ink was spreading fast across the parchment.

"Jake."

"What?"

"You're not a wizard."

"Yeah, I know."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So how did you use the Map?"

"Oh," Jacob flushed. "I... in Hogsmeade, I asked a few people to do the spell for me. They did have weird expression when I asked them, though."

"I wonder why," Jolie said sarcastically and Jacob laughed.

"Anyway," Jacob said, "After you've used the Map, tap your wand onto it again and say 'Mischief managed' so that all the figures on the map'll disappear—otherwise anybody can read it. The map shows the Hogwarts castle_'_s secret passages. All of them. Some lead into Hogsmeade, so I was able to get in from the secret passage of some sweets shop."

"And this is called the _Marauders'_ Map because...?"

"Because the Marauders own it and made it, of course!" Jacob explained, as if it was too obvious. "Look at the front—'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs', blah blah blah. It's them, you know: Remus, Peter, Sirius and James."

"How come you know about this?"

"Jo. I'm friends with those guys—well, except Peter Pettigrew, I never actually met him, you know—and when you're friends, you would _tend _to know stuff about your guys."

"Right. So it's a guy thing," Jolie smirked.

"It's a guy thing," Jacob nodded gravely.

Jolie sighed. "Jake. You haven't told me exactly why you're here yet."

"Well... the trouble, yes. But before that, is it true that you helped the Cullens with something? Something that... involved You-Know-Who."

Jolie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ask anymore how you knew that... But, yes. It's true."

"Carlisle was supposed to be murdered by You-Know-Who."

"Apparently, Voldemort wants something from Dumbledore; but I'm not sure what, of course. Anyway, Voldemort has this knack of attacking the people who are close to their target. Like with me—he killed my parents. And Justin."

Jacob stared at her. "I'm sorry," he said gently.

"No worries," Jolie said hurriedly. She still found the memory of her family painful. "What were you saying? Continue."

Jacob licked his lips before answering, "You-Know-Who's found out that it was you who prevented him from murdering Carlisle Cullen. He plans to get rid of you."

"Oh," Jolie feigned calmness. "Jacob, it's very—uhm—_gallant _of you to come all the way here and tell me about this but—"

"Jolie, I'm not letting anything bad happen to you," Jacob suddenly became serious. He held both of Jolie's hands into his. "I... I'm scared for you."

"Jacob," breathed Jolie as she flung her arms around Jacob's neck.

"I can't stand it. I can't stand knowing and—and not being here... with you. I—Tell me. Are you frightened?"

"Yes," Jolie admitted, her voice muffled as she buried her face in Jacob's neck.

He hugged her close. "I know I can't stay here. That's why I'll be living in the Forbidden Forest for... a while. I... Hagrid will help me. I met him earlier, and I told him everything."

"Jacob, you can't _possibly _live in the Forbidden Forest just because of _me! _Don't you reckon you should tell Dumbledore about this?"

"I will. We will. It's just that the headmaster's not around."

"What? Who said so?"

"Hagrid."

"How about owl post?"

"Hagrid said that Dumbledore's too far away, the owls won't reach in time. All we can do is wait for him. I'll be here for you."

Jolie glanced at her watch and gasped. It was late. She needed to get back in the castle. She looked at her best friend. "Jake... people will start to wonder where I am. I have to go. I'm sorry—I'll see you soon—tomorrow, I mean. It's curfew, I have to go back—"

"It's okay," Jacob said as they rushed out of the greenhouse.

Finally, when they were by the front gates of the Hogwarts castle, Jacob said, "I'll just be around. Ask Hagrid for help when you need me. I'm not letting anything happen to you. Tell the others—be safe, Jo... I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, I should tell you to be very careful as to who you decide to put your trust in."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that there's been a new recruit of Death Eaters. Young ones. Around sixteen to eighteen years old, still Hogwarts age. Be careful. There might be someone there who's... well, you get what I mean."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of myself."

"I know you can. But either way, I'll still be here," Jacob smiled at her.

Jolie smiled back weakly at her best friend. "Thanks, Jacob... bye."

"Bye."

And she shut the gates.


	54. True Love's Kiss

**Hey you people! :) Here's another update for youuuu. ENJOY. Don't forget to review! ;) Oh, and it is with deep regret and happiness to say that the end of this story is coming closer. And it's sad, I'm warning you. If you want an idea of what COULD happen for the ending, I suggest you connect the details I have provided you with in this chapter-- most importantly, Lucius and Snape's conversation later in this chapter. And listen to Before The Storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus, the lyrics practically explain the ending of the story. :(**

**R&R! ;)**

**Btw, FarSideOfTheRoom, thanks for the review in the first chapter. :) anyway, I hope all your questions were answered. I don't think I ever wrote in any of the chapters as to HOW Jolie got into Hogwarts-- but it was throught the passage of the Shrieking Shack. From Durmstrang, she snuck into Hogsmeade and then took the secret passage to Hogwarts via the Shrieking Shack. So, yeah. Sorry if it was unclear. :) Anyway, they knew she was from Durmstrang because of the uniform. Like, they know a little about the other schools of magic like the look of the uniform, but not everything is revealed to them. Like, they never know the location of the school and stuff. Drop me a message if you find other details confusing. And I'm sorry for the first few chapters, the story went rather faster than I thought it would be. :( =))**

**Okay, I KNOW that James was head boy in 7th year, but I had to make it Amos, so that I could do the story properly. LOL. =))**

* * *

54. TRUE LOVE'S KISS

Jolie closed her eyes for a moment and leaned on the gates she just closed. She reckoned that Jacob must be already heading to the Forbidden Forest; or to Hagrid's. Whichever. Everything was just too complicated, she had to spare a minute or two to process everything in.

So, first: Voldemort wanted to kill Carlisle so badly to get what he wants from Dumbledore... whatever that is. During Christmas vacation, Edward Cullen had asked for her help because he read her mind and instantly knew what she was and what she could do. Nevertheless, even though he was a vampire, they set their differences aside and she helped him with what the Cullens needed.

She was assured everything was safe—but somehow, information leaked and now Voldemort knows she's the one responsible for his evil plans being delayed. And the Dark Lord doesn't let things like that pass easily. Jacob had just come all the way from the Reservation just so that he could protect her if something bad ever happens. Because Voldemort was determined to kill her.

Second: there's a new recruit of Death Eaters. And Jacob said that the new members are of Hogwarts age. He warned her to be careful at whom she puts her trust in—but she couldn't _possibly _think of anyone who would want to go over to the dark side. All of her friends were good people.

_That's probably how Voldemort's planning to kill me... with the help of these new recruit Death Eaters, _Jolie thought.

Third: her personal life was also getting in the way. She still had to do that public break-up with Severus, which they both decided would be tomorrow at breakfast. And then there was also Remus. And _her—_Tonks. Jolie needed to talk to her boyfriend; she didn't want them to fall apart. Sure, the vision she saw about Tonks HAD to come true, but right now, it doesn't have to go that way.

Jolie began walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As she strode through the hallways of Hogwarts, only her footsteps could be heard echoing through the eerie silence. It was so quiet... In fact, it was too quiet.

But not for long.

She suddenly heard voices, whispering. It was coming from the corner of the hall. She leaned toward the wall, so as not to be noticed, as the people who were whispering were on the other side.

"Are you or are you not cut out for this, Snape?" Jolie heard Lucius' voice ask seriously.

"Yes—of course I am—this is what I want," Snape replied.

"You CANNOT be friends with that scum! Our _master_ intended YOU to carry out the actions in his plans!" Lucius hissed.

Snape retorted, "I know, Malfoy! I will do everything as he asks! But not now! Soon enough, I assure you."

"Joining us is the right choice for you," Lucius said haughtily. "It will do you good, you'll see."

"Joining you was all I ever wanted," Snape said in a monotone voice. "The end for that menace is coming soon—I have done deception well," he said, satisfied with himself.

Jolie had a hard time keeping her breathing steady. She didn't want to hear more, and she ran in the opposite direction, taking the longer way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was making a lot of noise, the portraits she passed by scolded her and complained that she was waking up the entire castle. She reached the fat lady's painting, said the password and rushed into the Common Room. She was about to collapse on the couch in front of the fireplace, the conversation she heard was making her thoughts wilder than it already was, but there was someone already there.

"James," she gasped.

"Jolie, where have you been?" James asked in a concerned voice Jolie heard rarely.

"I... I've just been to see Jacob," she said.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" James frowned.

"Yes," Jolie explained everything. How Severus had to leave for a meeting he did not want to speak of (she skipped the vision part), then how a wolf was suddenly there, who she recognized as Jacob, and that he led her outside on the grounds and explained to her why he had come.

After Jolie spoke, she waited for James to respond. "You helped the Cullens? You never told us about this," James said, somewhat disappointed.

"I couldn't—Edward wouldn't let me. He didn't want to bring any of you in danger."

"Jolie, we're wizards, too! We could've helped! Edward didn't want any of us in danger, but he was willing to risk your safety? You don't have to do everything alone."

What James said struck her. "James..." she pressed on gently. "There's something else... I need to tell you," Jolie choked out.

"What is it about?" James asked, even more worried because of the look on Jolie's face.

"Earlier when I was on my way back here, I overheard Lucius and Severus—talking—"

"About what?" James asked sharply.

Jolie relayed to him everything she heard, every itty bitty detail in place.

James sighed. "What you said about Jacob warning you about new Death Eater recruits... That's true. I know the reason why," he looked at his sister intently.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason why there are new Death Eaters is because there's been another new recruit. For the Order of The Phoenix. Do you know about that?"

"The Order of The Phoenix?"

"An organization that fights the Dark Arts... and Voldemort. There's been a new recruit and... Jolie, please don't be shocked, but the Marauders have joined in."

"'Joined in'? The Order?"

"Yes."

They were silent for some time, just staring at each other. Jolie registered into her mind what James had just said: that the Marauders have joined in The Order of The Phoenix, an organization that fights of Voldemort.

And then she remembered her vision about James and Lily's deaths... This was it. This was the start of it. She had that nagging feeling that made her know.

"W-what? James, do you have any idea what kind of danger you're putting yourselves into?!" Jolie asked, infuriated.

"The four of us are ready to face it; me, Sirius, Remus and Peter," he assured her.

Peter. Peter Pettigrew. The traitor. In The Order?

Jolie stiffened, "Does Lily know about this? Is she in the Order as well?"

James looked abashed. "No."

"Do you plan to tell her _at all?_" Jolie demanded her brother.

"I... I will—but there's a big possibility she's going to join if she finds out I'm into it—"

"Of course, she will, James! And I'm joining to!" Jolie insisted like a child.

"What?!" James looked shocked. "You can't!"

"And why not?" Jolie almost shouted.

"I—don't do this—you and Lily... just stay away from the idea of joining The Order, Jolie!"

They were starting to raise their voices.

"I have every right to join The Order if I want to—I'm the one who Voldemort plans to get rid of! And Lily has every right as well, if she wants to fight off the dark side! Now, you tell me, why don't you like the idea of me and Lily joining, huh?!"

"I—it's too dangerous for both of you!"

"WHY?! Because we're GIRLS?! We're capable of the same things you boys can do—"

"It's not that!"

"Then tell me, for crying out loud, WHAT IS IT?"

"I'm—I can't let both of you join; I'm not strong enough..."

"You're not strong enough? Oh, and do you think that joining this organization with just you and the Marauders make you stronger?!"

Finally, James shouted at her. "I DON'T WANT TO RISK LOSING YOU AND LILY AGAIN!" He shook her by the shoulders, trying to put sense into her.

Jolie stared at him, eyes suddenly glassy.

James spoke, "So many things have happened, Jolie... so many _dangerous _things—a lot of instances when death was so close and—"

"SHUT UP!" They heard Amos Diggory shout from the boys' dormitory. Head boyness was surely getting to his head.

Jolie rolled her eyes, "Amos doesn't know what's the importance of our conversation—"

James glanced at the door of his dormitory. "I have to go," he whispered to Jolie. "Don't do anything stupid—don't tell Lily about The Order; let ME handle that. Goodnight, Jo."

And he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Jolie stood there, dumbfounded. James was already gone but strangely, she didn't hear the door of the boys' dormitory close. Curious, she turned her head and looked at the door.

Remus was standing in the way. "I heard everything," he said simply.

"It's true?"

"About The Order? Yes."

Jolie slumped and softened up. "But Remus... It's so dangerous... anything can happen to you—"

"You're in a more dangerous predicament, you know that, Jolie?"

"Y-yes, I do... But I'm not a normal witch, Remus—I'm also a shape shifter and there are a lot of things we can do which Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters can't."

"I know," Remus said simply as he walked towards her.

"Tonks and I have done our break-up," he suddenly said.

"What? When?"

"Earlier at the party. It was quite a riot, actually, Tonks did it really well," Remus smiled softly at Jolie, hoping she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"Oh," was all Jolie could say. Remus certainly had his charm—the tone of his voice made her feel guilty of accusing him earlier about Tonks. "Remus... I'm sorry about what I said before—"

"Nevermind that. I know that your vision of me marrying her was disturbing you."

"Well, yeah," she admitted.

There was silence.

"Listen, I'm going to do my break-up with Severus tomorrow," she said rather awkwardly.

"Oh," Remus replied. "That's nice. Thanks."

They stared at each other again for what seemed like hours, unsure of what to say to one another. A few moments, one of them would open their mouth to speak but then close it again, backtracking.

And then suddenly, Jolie's mind snapped. She couldn't take it—they were both moving around the tension in circles; it was driving her insane.

She lunged forward and put both of her hands on either side of Remus' face and kissed him madly. At first, Remus was surprised, taken aback even, that he was unresponsive for some time. But he looked into those warm, hazel eyes in front of him and immediately gave in.

He slid his arms around Jolie's waist as they both swayed on the spot, gripping each other tightly. He kissed her back with unnecessary force, but neither of them complained. Jolie twisted her fingers into Remus' hair and traced back down onto his spine, giving him that tingling feeling that made the hairs on his nape stand on end.

They were both unusually quiet as they kissed each other still, making up for that unfortunate misunderstanding some time earlier.

And despite every messy situation they were both in, every problem and danger they were both facing, they set them aside and became oblivious once again to everything else, except each other, just devouring each and every second they had with one another.

Little did they know that the end was dawning closer to them than they thought.


	55. A Glimpse Of The Final Straw

**HELLO! Here's the latest chappie. :) LOL. R&R! Enjoy.**

* * *

55. A GLIMPSE OF THE FINAL STRAW

Remus and Jolie completely forgot where they were and just continued kissing each other. They moved around a lot, knocking over the furniture and smashing the breakables on the shelves. In just a matter of seconds, almost all their clothing was almost off.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock stroke midnight.

"Jesus," Remus gasped, jumping slightly because of the grandfather clock's chimes.

Jolie pulled him closer again and Remus relented. He put his bare arms around Jolie's waist, feeling the smoothness of her soft skin. Jolie let her hands slip onto Remus' chest, firm as it was. But their lips never parted from each other.

Remus kissed the side of Jolie_'_s neck, pinning her even more to the sofa. She wrapped her arms around him, they might as well devoured each other. If earlier, they were unusually quiet, now they were having a difficult time to not make any noise. Besides all the panting and gasping for breath, they would knock over something off the shelves from time to time. Again. And Again. _AND AGAIN._

"Remus," Jolie gasped.

This wasn't exactly the best place to be... well, _at it._

Because it was likely that anyone could interrupt.

"Oi!" a voice exclaimed.

Remus and Jolie broke apart and turned their heads towards the window, where the voice was coming from. It was Jacob.

"_Jacob?!_" Jolie hissed as she grabbed the curtain, covering herself up, "How did you get in here?"

"I climbed the tree, DUH," Jacob shrugged. He was perched on the windowsill.

Remus observed Jacob's appearance and asked tentatively while conjuring his clothes back on himself, "Uhm... Jacob? Are you... you know...?"

"Naked?" Jacob finished the sentence, "Why, yes. Yes I am."

"Come in here, you idiot," Jolie said.

Jacob climbed in through the window as Jolie waved her wand at him, conjuring up clothes on him.

"Why are you here?" Jolie asked, still behind the curtain.

"I heard a lot of noise from down there! Furniture over turning and... and glass, ceramic and china... breaking. I thought something bad had happened, I didn't know you guys were about to—you know, _do it,_" Jacob teased.

Remus chuckled, "We're sorry we disturbed you, Jake."

"Nah, that's fine. Actually, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, I probably disturbed YOU," and then he turned to Jolie, "Will you get away from that curtain?!"

"NO!"

"Just do hocus-pocus and make clothes appear on you, whatever!"

"Oh Jake, this is so inappropriate, did you actually see me and Remus—?"

"_Yes_," Jacob shuddered at the memory. "I mean, look at this place—it's completely forsaken! God, you're worse than the vampires."

"Well, just because Rosalie and Emmett... you know... knocking over houses—"

"I'd like to see you knock this castle down," Jacob laughed. "Just get away from that curtain, it's okay, I've seen you in your underwear before," he said impatiently.

Remus shot Jacob a look.

"That was when you walked in on me when I was in the shower!" Jolie hissed. "Look at this place! If anyone finds out..."

Remus looked around. The place was certainly messy, "We WOULD get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out about this, you know," he said as he waved his wand and cleaned up the mess, "But I'm not letting that happen."

"Well, I'm not a wizard," Jacob waved an impatient hand and headed back to the window. "Bye, you two," he said mischievously as he slipped back outside.

"Bye," Remus and Jolie chorused.

"Okay," Remus said as he collapsed on the sofa in front of the fireplace, "going onto more serious matters..."

"Yeah," Jolie agreed as she sat on the carpet, leaning on Remus' legs. "Remus, I'm thinking of joining The Order. What do you say?"

He shrugged. "I think if me, James, Sirius and Peter had a right to join in, you have every right as well—that goes the same for Lily."

Jolie let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, you're easier than James."

"He did give you a tough time," Remus chuckled.

"You would be a much better brother," Jolie teased.

Remus glared at her, "Ouch. That hurts."

"But you know I love you just the way you are now," Jolie teased and held his hand.

"Even if you know what I am?"

"Even if I know that your loving, quite handsome, considerate of other people's feelings and exceedingly sexy? Why, yes."

Remus threw his head back and laughed, "I should go to you when I want an ego boost. But you better be careful, you never know, I might just turn into Sirius or James because of you. Anyway, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. And it's no use trying to argue it out, I don't care if you're a werewolf, I still love you. Speaking of which... James, Sirius and Peter are Animagi, aren't they?"

"Yes," Remus answered suspiciously. "Wait, you're not thinking of...?"

"Actually, I am."

Remus stared at her. When he didn't speak, Jolie continued to explain.

"I want to be with you, especially during your transformations—that's probably the most dangerous part of your life for you—and I want to be there the same reason why the Marauders are there with you; to protect you, to keep you company. I already have an animal form, but unfortunately, it's the form you fight off. So, I want to become an Animagus. With a different animal form."

Remus sighed, "I know you're capable of a lot of things. I don't want to argue with you—which form do you want?"

Jolie grinned up at him, very thankful that Remus wasn't as difficult as James.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Jolie burst into the Great Hall, furious. She went straight to the Slytherin table.

"You!" She pointed at Severus. "YOU! You promised me! You told me!"

The Hall suddenly became quiet as everyone turned their heads and looked at Jolie and Severus.

Severus stood up from the table, his eyes flaring with rage. "It was true at that time! I guess now it just doesn't apply," he said coolly.

"I was so STUPID!" Jolie's screams bounced off the walls in an eerie manner, "I should never have considered—considered _loving _you!"

"It's your own fault! But I loved you, too! Jolie, we're friends... very good friends. We gave 'us' a shot, but it just..."

"...didn't work out," Jolie finished the sentence.

"We're over," they said together.

"Fine," Severus said awkwardly.

"Fine," Jolie replied.

There was a chorus of "Oooooh," from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table.

Jolie stormed back to the Gryffindor table and Severus slumped back onto his seat. They glared daggers at each other, but inside they were marvelling at how realistic their public break-up went, despite how fast it was. Everybody believed it. What a joke.

But to Severus, this joke was only half-meant. He turned and faced Lucius who gave him an approving nod.

"That went well," Cassiopeia whispered, "I would've believed it myself."

"C'mon, lead's head somewhere else, people are staring at me," Jolie said

"Why so conscious?" Sirius asked, "People stare at ME all the time," he laughed as they all went to the grounds.

They sat next to a tree that lay by the edge of the Black Lake.

"Finally," Remus said, "This whole affair is over."

"So tell me, Jolie, which Animagus form are you taking?" James gave into the thought of Jolie learning the art of being an Animagus, after much bickering.

"I'm not sure. Probably a cat. I like cats," she said.

"You do?" Lily asked.

Jolie nodded.

"I don't," Sirius and Peter said together. When they realized what they did, they looked at each other and laughed.

"That explains a lot," Cassiopeia said.

"What's that supposed to mean, dearest?" Sirius put his arm around Cassiopeia.

"Well, your Animagus form's a dog. Peter's form is a rat," she said simply.

"Oh yeah!" James laughed.

Remus frowned, half-annoyed, half-amused, at how shallow his friends were.

They didn't notice that Jolie was staring into nothingness again.

_This time, she was looking through her own eyes—she wasn't some third party observer. _

_She was looking at Remus, who had a rather depressing expression on his face. They were in the rain. Thunder crashed down. She could see spells being cast wildly around them, as if in a battle. But to her and Remus, everything was just going in slow motion._

_This was the situation—teenage kids facing the problems of full grown adults. Facing death, if they would be so unlucky. _

_And then she suddenly felt pain—pain in its purest form. She saw Remus' expression go even worse, before all faded away and went black._

"Jolie?" Jolie was back to reality and Remus' face was inches from hers, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I... I think so," she replied.

For the first time, she didn't understand what she just saw.

* * *

**Can any of you guess what's up with the vision? /:) And can any of you ALSO guess what's up with Snape and Lucius? /:)**


	56. Beauty Only A Mirror Can Show

**The perfect song for this chapter is Believe in Me by Demi Lovato (I've even put lyrics at the start, LOL). Enjoy, and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

56. BEAUTY ONLY A MIRROR CAN SHOW

"_The mirror can lie, doesn't show you what's inside. And it, it can tell you you're full of life. It's amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile."_

_- Believe In Me by Demi Lovato _

_ONE MONTH LATER: February 12, 1977_

Jolie didn't let her latest vision trouble her any longer, as she found it to have no meaning at all; or so she thought.

Today, she was in the library, alone. She finally found the exact book that tackled about shape shifters, the one she had been trying to find for many months since her first days at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this book wasn't very easy to handle. It was _The Monster Book of Monsters._

"Darn it!" She said as she jerked away her hand when the book snapped shut for the twentieth time this afternoon.

She wrestled with its snapping covers, and finally forced it open. She flicked away a loose strand of hair away from her face, "Where was I?" she asked herself.

"Right... so, 'enormous size', 'fur colour varies from human skin tone colour'... 'speed and strength'..." she muttered to herself as she flitted through the pages while struggling to keep the book in place.

As she was about to turn to another page, the book growled and shut tight again, trapping her hand inside. "Ouch!"

"Need some help?" A drawling voice asked her from behind.

Jolie looked around and saw Severus, "Yeah—I guess—," she answered him.

"You should stroke the spine so that it'll remain calm," Severus said as he slid one finger on the furry spine of _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It immediately remained still afterwards.

"Sorry," Jolie said, slightly out of breath, "I overlooked that part."

"In a hurry?"

"Yeah, I was."

Severus chuckled as he leaned on the bookshelf, "That would explain your situation."

There was a short pause.

"What were you looking for, anyway?" He asked, obviously curious.

"Oh, you know. The usual; shape shifters. This book is the most accurate one I've read so far. But I don't understand why shape shifters were put in THIS particular book. 'The MONSTER book of MONSTERS'," she said, rather irritated. "I mean, we're not monsters—"

"Of course, you aren't," Severus smiled at her.

"By the way, I forgot to thank you, Severus. That public break-up—"

"Oh no, it's me who's supposed to thank YOU. Thanks for helping me out, Jo."

"Of course," Jolie beamed at him. "Anytime you need me."

There was another pause. Severus was staring at Jolie.

"What are you looking at?"

Severus chuckled and shook his head, not taking his eyes off of her. And then he said rather awkwardly, "We'll always be friends forever... right, Jo?"

Jolie smiled and agreed childishly, "Yeah, forever."

* * *

Jolie rushed to the entrance hall—she was late. She, Lily, Cassiopeia and the Marauders were supposed to go out to Hogsmeade to get their suits and dresses for the Valentines' Ball. Sirius, especially, wanted it to be special since the Beauxbatons students were leaving on February 15.

Jolie panted as she fixed a thin scarf around her neck.

"There you are!" Lily exclaimed. "You're late!"

"I know, I know—I'm sorry, I lost track of time in—"

"The library," Lily and the Marauders said together.

"Well... yeah," Jolie said, somewhat amused.

"Anyway, let's go, guys," Sirius said hurriedly.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, they immediately went to _Garbid's Hems,_ a small but rather nice looking store that sold different kinds of clothes for different kinds of occasions.

"Good afternoon, children," an old, plump witch greeted them with a sweet smile as they entered. "What may I do for you?"

"Uhm," Cassiopeia said, "We're here to shop for outfits for the Hogwarts' Valentines' Ball."

"Ah, yes!" The witch said enthusiastically, "Yes, yes! The Valentines' Ball; _that_ is a very important occasion, my dear. Now come here, sweeties," she gestured to the girls, "I know the dresses just for you," and then she turned to the boys, "You, gentlemen, please go with Mr. Garbid over there, he will help you find the _perfect_ dress robes!"

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter went to the opposite side of the shop while Lily, Cassiopeia and Jolie did the same.

The witch led them to a hidden hallway that had numerous gowns hanging from the walls. At the end of the hallway was an enormous full sized mirror that took up the entire side of a wall.

"Sweetie, may I know your name? You, the blonde one," the witch said.

"Cassiopeia," she said timidly.

"Ah, named after the constellation that looks like a crown! In myths, Cassiopeia was a queen who was blessed with such unrivalled beauty—and you have a very charming face, sweetheart—here, I am sure that this dress will bring out the best of your looks," she handed Cassiopeia a dark purple tube dress with a low cut waistline, secured with a cloth belt that had a diamond embedded buckle that looked elegant, otherwise. Its skirt fell in three layers, each one overlapping the next in slanted directions.

With one wave of the witch's wand, Cassiopeia was already wearing the dark purple dress. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Cassiopeia replied, grinning as she looked at herself in the full sized mirror.

"You're welcome, dearie," the witch said, waving her wand again and Cassiopeia was now back in her own clothes.

And then the witch turned to Lily and Jolie. "Your names, my dears?"

"I'm Lily, and this is Jolie."

"You two pretty girls!" The witch exclaimed, "Come, Lily, I know the dress that will go fantastic with your beautiful eyes!"

Lily followed her deeper down in the hallway and she was given a green dress that had a light, flowy skirt with soft patterns. It was a halter, and also backless. The witch waved her wand and Lily was soon in the green dress.

"Thank you," Lily breathed, marvelling the dress. It sure did look great with her emerald eyes.

"Not at all, sweetie," the witch said kindly. She waved her wand again and Lily was back in her own clothes.

"Now, you," The witch looked at Jolie, "You're very beautiful," she said straight forwardly.

"Thank you," Jolie said, a bit embarrassed.

"That makes it a tiny bit harder to choose a right dress for you," the witch muttered.

"Jo?" Cassiopeia called out.

"Yes?"

"Lily and I will just pay for our dresses. The boys are already done. We'll wait for you, okay?"

"Sure, Cass, go ahead," Jolie smiled at her cousin.

Jolie and the kind witch spent about five minutes looking for the right dress. Unlike Lily and Cassiopeia, the witch found the right dress for them in just a matter of seconds.

"Hmm," the witch said thoughtfully, "I wonder..."

She took out a dress that had the colour scheme of black and blue. It had a somewhat dark, mysterious look, but at the same time, it was quite alluring. It had medieval leaf patterns on the torso part that had sleeves that fell elegantly off the shoulders. It had a voluminous skirt in many thin, black and blue layers. It came with black gloves that went past the wrists but not past the elbows.

"Here you go, dear," the witch said as she waved her wand and Jolie was suddenly wearing the dress already. Her back was turned on the mirror.

"What did you mean by, 'I wonder'?" Jolie asked curiously.

"Oh, well this dress," the witch smiled motherly, "_This dress _never really suited any girl that visited this shop. Perhaps... it just didn't go with any of those girls' beauties. Or maybe this dress was too beautiful itself," she chuckled.

Jolie looked reluctant. What if this dress didn't suit her as well?

The witch noticed and placed her hands on Jolie's shoulders, turning her around to face the mirror. "Look at yourself, sweetheart."

Jolie laid eyes on the mirror. At first, she didn't recognize the girl with creamy skin and ebony black hair wearing a black and blue dress in front of her. But soon, she smiled gently at her own reflection.

The witch smiled back. "You look beautiful, Jolie."


	57. Every Part Of Me

**This is it, guys, the story's about to come to an end. :( I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me since chapter 1. :)**

**By the way, to FarSideOfTheRoom, I'm sorry, I DID mention how Jolie got into Hogwarts. :) It was in chapter 15: The Painful Truth. ;)**

* * *

57. EVERY PART OF ME

_So I'll try, try to sort things out and find myself, get my feet back on the ground. It'll take time but I know I'll be alright 'cause nothing much has changed on the inside. It's hard to figure out how it's gonna be 'cause I don't really know now, I wanna understand._

_- Every Part of Me by Miley Cyrus_

Lily and Jolie were in the Common Room, dressing up. It was finally time for the Valentines' Ball. Earlier today, James had decided to send Lily a chorus of singing cupids.

"Okay," Lily laughed, "Honestly, if James and I weren't together, I would be furious about those cupids—but right now, I actually find it kind of funny!"

"Yeah," Jolie laughed with her, "You were trying to avoid those little plump men and they were half-naked with fake wings attached to their backs, and they had fake halos and all, and they were running after you, singing some song in perfect harmony that James composed and it had the most _ridiculous _lyrics—"

And they burst out laughing.

Lily said, "I mean, was that supposed to annoy me, or to make me swoon? Because it did—"

"—neither!" Jolie laughed, "Well, Remus was pretty surprising this afternoon, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, yeah! He was the one who convinced an entire hall of portraits to sing for you when you passed by!"

"Yeah, that was embarrassing," Jolie admitted.

"It was sweet!" Lily retorted, "I mean, c'mon, it was way better than James' half-naked men—"

"That hall of portraits was huge! And I wasn't the only one there—people were staring at me!"

"Sirius would've loved that," Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not Sirius, so..." Jolie waved an airy hand, "Hey, speaking of Sirius, did you see what he did for Cassy?"

"You mean, earlier at breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Was it the swarm of owls?" Lily asked seriously.

And then they burst out laughing again.

"The look on Cassiopeia's face was _priceless!_" Jolie sniggered.

"Sirius managed to get the school owlery to send Cass all these roses—one owl had a dozen. And how many owls were there, again?"

"About a hundred or so."

"So that'll be around one thousand and two hundred roses in one go."

Jolie looked thoughtful, "Where did she put all of those flowers, then?"

"I have no idea," Lily shook her head, grinning.

By this time, they were already finished getting ready for the ball.

"You look so nice!" Jolie and Lily said at the same time to each other. They laughed again.

"We always have the same thoughts," Jolie laughed.

"You shouldn't be surprised by that anymore. It just proves were soul mates; the same in every way possible," Lily said proudly.

"James would love that..." Jolie muttered and she and Lily laughed again.

"Hey, Jo, what jewellery do you think'll go with my dress?" Lily asked. "Gold?"

"No, it clashes."

"Emeralds?"

"Nah, it's too matchy-matchy."

"Diamonds?"

"Hmm... Yeah, that looks good! Wear that."

"Okay," Lily said, smiling at Jolie, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

When they finally arrived, the door to the Great Hall was closed.

"Lily, I'm kind of nervous," Jolie muttered.

"Me too," Lily admitted.

Nevertheless, they opened the door and slipped in. It looked like a movie scene from a fairy tale, just like the Christmas Ball—everything was so perfect, so fine and everyone looked their best.

"Lily?" James asked from behind.

Lily and Jolie turned around. "James!" Lily exclaimed. She hurried towards James and hugged him.

"You're so beautiful," James whispered to Lily as he led her to somewhere else.

Jolie watched them go and she winked at Lily when they caught each others' eyes, but no sooner, a pair of hands slipped around Jolie's waist. She didn't turn her head, knowing who it was.

Remus buried his face in Jolie's neck and inhaled her scent. "You look royal," Remus joked, "I should bow before you."

"NO!" Jolie laughed as she turned around to face Remus. Suddenly, she was breath-taken. Remus was wearing a tuxedo-like dress robe. It looked better on him compared to the other boys.

"Darn it, Remus," Jolie said as she whacked his shoulder, "You look so freakin' hot," she frowned.

Remus chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

All throughout the night, it was basically just like any other ball. There was dancing, a few couples snogging in some corners, and a few emotional moments with the Beauxbatons students, since they were leaving first thing tomorrow.

Jolie and Remus decided to go outside on the grounds for some alone time.

"Thank you for the singing hall, by the way," Jolie said, grinning.

Remus grinned back, "You're welcome."

They stayed under a tree that had fireflies surrounding the leaves. Jolie put her arms around Remus' neck and he put his arms around her waist. "You know what?" Remus asked.

"What?"

"You running away from Durmstrang was the best thing that ever happened to me," he laughed.

"Good things will always come out of bad things, Remus... one way or the other," Jolie smiled sadly. She felt her heart sink. She remembered that vision she didn't understand.

"Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked. He noticed the traces of sadness in Jolie's expression.

"Yes... no. Maybe," Jolie said, confused.

"Tell me what's wrong," Remus said in a soft voice as he tipped Jolie's face upward, facing him.

"It's the visions, Remus. There's a new one."

Remus stared at her.

Jolie put her head on Remus' chest. "Remus, I don't understand it—but there's a feeling inside of me that's saying it's something that's going to be really, really bad."

And then she sighed, "I never thought we'd come this far, Remus. Just think back to when we first met..."

"We seemed so different back then," Remus said silently. "So young and carefree."

"Promise me something, love," Jolie whispered as she planted a fluttery kiss on Remus' lips.

"Anything," he whispered back.

"Never leave me," she said. She didn't notice there were tears seeping down to her cheeks from her eyes.

"I don't need to promise that," Remus smiled at her. "Because I'll always be here for you."

"I love you, Remus."

"I know," he gave her a long, passionate kiss, "I love you, too."

* * *

Inside the castle, Severus was looking out at the grounds from a huge window. He was watching Remus and Jolie. They were kissing. Kissing. For them, there were no words left unspoken. He sighed as he continued to intently watch them with a poker face on.

And then suddenly, there was a hard hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"Severus," Lucius said firmly.

Bellatrix was also there. She gently kissed the side of Severus' neck in a very taunting way. "You know what to do," she whispered, or rather hissed, just like a snake.

Severus sighed again.

"Tonight," he said. "It will happen tonight."


	58. Dying With The Rising Of The Moon

58. DYING WITH THE RISING OF THE MOON

_"Trying to keep the lights from going out and the clouds are ripping out my broken heart. They always say, 'A heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm'. Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over, please don't leave me alone. I'm flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you like I did before the storm."_

_- Before The Storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus_

_"Like a sunset, dying with the rising of the moon, gone too soon."_

_- Gone Too Soon by Michael Jackson_

Jolie, Lily, Cassiopeia and the Marauders decided to go to bed a little earlier than usual. After all, the Beauxbatons students were leaving early tomorrow and they all wanted to have an easy time waking up so they could say a proper goodbye to Cassiopeia.

They were all sound asleep in their own dorms already by midnight.

Except for one.

Remus was tossing and turning in his bed, his dream quite unpleasant.

_He was alone on the grounds. It was full moon. Light shone brightly from the sky, making his shadow even more and more noticeable. He was transforming into his werewolf form._

Even in the dream, it was still painful.

_He clenched his eyes shut, hoping that all the pain would go away. When he opened them again, the pain had gone—and so has his human form. He was already transformed. Surprisingly, in front of him was Jolie, in her old Durmstrang uniform._

"_Remus... no," she muttered in a pleading voice as she back away and Remus advanced towards her._

"_Remus, please! Don't!"_

_He leaped and pushed her onto the ground._

"_Remus... Remember who you are..." she sobbed._

"Remus!" James shook Remus by the shoulders. "Remus, wake up!"

"James!" he gasped. He could hear shouting and other sorts of noises from the outside of the castle. "What's going on?" he asked urgently.

"There's been a Death Eater attack! People are on the grounds, battling, even The Order is here—c'mon Remus—we have to help—"

"What do you mean, 'a Death Eater attack'?" he asked disbelieving, "Here, at Hogwarts?"

"There's no time to explain—c'mon, Moony, we have to help!"

Remus immediately grabbed his wand and jumped to his feet. As he and James ran out of the common room, James said, "Sirius and the others have gone to fight already!"

"How about the girls?"

"Last time I saw them, they were hurrying out of the common room!"

They reached the Entrance Hall and they burst into the grounds. They were spells flying everywhere. Remus looked wildly around. He saw familiar faces duelling Death Eaters, all who were masked—but what did they want?

He caught sight of Jolie next to a huge, russet furred bear-like wolf. The wolf gnawed at the Death Eater's wand arm as he was about to cast a deadly curse at Jolie, but he blasted the wolf out of the way.

"NOT JACOB, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jolie screamed. She aimed a powerful stunning charm at the Death Eater and it hit him squarely on the chest and he toppled over, unconscious.

Lily and James were duelling Bellatrix Black, whose mask fell off when James hit her with 'Rictusempra'. She was a bit on the crazy side tonight, but nevertheless, she was very good at duelling that James and Lily were panting and tired already.

Everyone had sweat and grime smeared on their faces. Some were even bloody already.

Even the teachers were there, battling.

Sirius was duelling Regulus, whose mask also fell off. They were both having a difficult time with each other, since there was still the fact that they are brothers. But Regulus cast a very swift Killing curse in Sirius' direction, and he dodged it, missing death by only a few inches.

Suddenly, a masked Death Eater aimed a curse at Remus but he quickly blocked it. Soon, he and this Death Eater were duelling hardcore and their curses aimed at each other very fast that it was hard to keep up at some point.

"REDUCTO!" He pointed his wand fiercely at the Death Eater and he was flared out of the way.

Remus ran to Jolie but there was someone who jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Well, well, well," Fenrir Greyback said as he grinned, showing yellow pointed teeth. "If it isn't Remus Lupin; you've grown into a big, handsome boy now, have yeh?" He laughed tauntingly.

"Get out of my way, bastard!" Remus aimed a curse at him but Fenrir immediately dodged it with his werewolf like skills, even when it wasn't full moon.

"Watch your language there, boy," He said seriously. "I turned you into what you are, Lupin!" he said in a victorious tone.

Remus winced at the memory.

"Come join us! A young werewolf like you would be useful in the Dark Lord's—" Fenrir Greyback was unable to finish what he was saying because someone had cast a jinx at him from behind.

"Remus!" Jolie shouted, running towards him. She immediately gave him a quick kiss, yet it was full of love. "Oh my God, Remus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jolie, don't worry about me—STUPEFY!" He cursed the Death Eater who was advancing towards them.

"Jolie," he tried to get her attention, "Why are there Death Eaters here; what do they want?"

"Remus, Voldemort wants to kill me," Jolie said hurriedly.

And then it started to rain. Remus gripped onto Jolie tighter.

"Carlisle Cullen—I helped him escape Voldemort's murder," she explained. "I wouldn't give him the information he wanted about the boy who had equal power to defeat him, Harry—Harry Potter, Remus!"

He looked confused.

"Harry—?"

"Lily and James' son!" Jolie said through all the noise. "When Lily and James get married, they will have a son; his name will be Harry—"

"Is he here? Voldemort, I mean?"

"No, he's not here—but I bet you anything these Death Eaters are here on his orders!"

And then suddenly, Remus had this worried, frightened expression on his face. It was depressing.

_Oh, no, _Jolie thought to herself. She knew that expression. It was in her vision.

Lighting and thunder caused the heavens to tremble. People were getting hurt left and right, curses and jinxes were being fired everywhere in this battle. She stared into Remus' eyes as she felt her own well up with tears.

In a split second, she suddenly understood the vision she saw. She knew what was coming next.

Pain. There it was. The pain. Jolie gasped for breath as the pain was concentrated on her chest, her heart, and it slowly spread.

She and Remus were both dumbstruck. They were stuck in a moment they couldn't break out from. Jolie turned her head sideways to see who had caused her the pain.

Behind her, but very close to her, stood a masked Death Eater.

Her eyes moved to her chest, where the pain was coming from. She saw the blunt blade of a sharp dagger protruding from her flesh. Blood was spreading fast across her shirt like a spilled bottle of ink.

With the regressing strength she had, she pushed away the Death Eater's mask to reveal the face hidden beneath.

Tears finally fell from her eyes as she saw who had thrust a dagger through her heart from behind. It was Severus.

The memory rang in her mind like a deafening church bell:

"_We'll always be friends forever... right, Jo?" Severus smiled awkwardly at her._

_Jolie grinned back, "Yeah, forever."_

"Severus," she gasped his name, disbelieving.

Severus pulled the dagger swiftly out again and backed away with an unreadable expression on his face.

"NO!" Remus bellowed at him. He fired a killing curse at Snape. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Unfortunately, Snape was swift enough to block it.

"Remus!" James called out, "Take Jolie into the castle—GO!"

With ease, Remus carried Jolie and ran into the castle. He shut the entrance gates with a bang and it echoed through the deserted halls of Hogwarts.

His hands were smeared with blood. Rich, pure red blood. Her blood.

He settled her down on his lap as he sat on the floor. "Jolie—Jolie, please—stay with me here—" he choked on his words.

"Remus," Jolie said his name, as tears flowed out continuously from her eyes. "Remus, I'm so sorry..."

"No! Don't say that, Jolie, don't say that to me—please," he kissed her helplessly, "You'll make it, you'll make it through!"

The lights were slowly going out from Jolie's eyes.

Thunder crashed down again. Remus wished this was all a dream as the clouds were ripping out his broken heart. He looked at Jolie's face and his tears dripped down on her cheek.

"Remus... I love you," she breathed.

Remus was hoping she would heal. After all, she was a shape shifter. But the truth of the matter was, it was already too late to heal. The damage had been done already and there was no way to escape the truth. Besides, the wound was too much for one to handle. She was losing too much blood.

Jolie knew what was going to happen.

Voldemort would succeed.

"Remus, promise me—" she gasped for another breath, "Promise me you'll take care of Harry—please..."

"I promise," Remus whispered, even though he didn't understand what or who she was talking about.

"Jolie, I love you—I love you so, so much," his tears seeped down again, "Please don't leave me..."

"Ssshh," she coaxed him to keep quiet and keep his breathing steady.

"Ssshh," she whispered again. "I don't want to see you like this, love." She placed her hand on his nape and pulled him closer. She kissed him, he kissed her.

And that kiss was so full of different emotions. They didn't even need to talk to explain. There was pain, hurt, anger, hate, happiness, and love. So full of love.

Then in a snap, Jolie's lips were unresponsive. Remus buried his face in her neck, hoping to feel a pulse. He embraced her like he would never be able to hold her again. He was flooded with so much pain, he couldn't even make single sound.

Because he knew deep down, even though he wanted to deny the truth, there it was, staring him in the face—

Jolie was gone.

* * *

**I'm really sorry, readers. :( But this had to happen. :( This is how the story goes, and it was planned from the start. However, there are more chapters to come after this... though not that many, i must admit. I'm assuming this story will end with Chapter 60.**


	59. Believe In Me

59. BELIEVE IN ME

"_I'm quickly finding out I'm not about to break down, not today. I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through."_

_- Believe In Me by Demi Lovato_

Remus didn't know how long he stayed there with Jolie's dead body. He let her dead weight press onto him as he let his mind go blank. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was enough to kill him.

He let the tears unconsciously flow down from his eyes as he stared into space.

He didn't notice but the sun was faintly shining through the stained glass window next to him. It was morning already. The noise had died down. The Death Eaters were gone. Voldemort had succeeded. It was only then that he snapped back from his trance when he heard the entrance gate open.

"Remus?" Jacob whispered.

Remus simply stared.

Jacob fell to his knees and grasped Jolie's cold hand as tight as he could. "N-no... no..." he kept repeating uselessly to himself.

Cassiopeia sat next to Jacob, her arm around him as they both shared shuddering gasps of tears.

Sirius sat near Jolie's head and he stroked her silky, ebony black hair. He looked at her still beautiful face. Besides the large, bloody stain on her chest, she looked quite peaceful, she might as well have been sleeping.

"If only..." he muttered to himself as he let his thoughts run through.

Peter was standing a bit further away from the others with a sad expression on his face that had the trace of guilt. His head was bowed down and he was staring at the floor, too scared to look any of his companions. Too scared to look at Jolie Potter.

James stood next to Remus as he stared at Jolie's face. A single tear came out from his eye. His sister... His only sister. It was so unfair. He had so little time with her.

Lily was sobbing loudly into James chest. He stroked her hair to try and calm her absentmindedly.

Suddenly, the entrance gates opened again. Someone new had come in.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Remus said for the first time in hours. His voice was raspy from lack of use.

Albus Dumbledore was an old man and right now, he looked even more tired than he already is, all because of the battle. His eyes roved to the scene in front of him. And then to Jolie's face. And then to that bloody stain on her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Remus felt tears come to his dry eyes again, "Voldemort succeeded," he said bitterly.

"No," Albus Dumbledore said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "He did not. _Jolie was the one who succeeded. _She died... so that Voldemort can die—in the future. She died, so that Harry can live."

He knew nobody understood him fully, but it gave some of them clues. Peter looked up.

"Harry, Sir?" he said.

"Yes. Harry," was all he said. He didn't explain any further.

"Professor," Remus said, "Jo made me promise to look after... uhm, Harry." His heart clenched with pain as he remembered her telling him her dying wish.

"Yes," he nodded gravely, "And so should Mr. Black, too."

They all looked confused. But Dumbledore knew they would understand. In time.

He looked at Jolie's face again and a sad smile crept to his face. He remembered the last time he talked to her:

"_Professor Dumbledore?" Jolie called out as she peeped her head in through the door of Dumbledore's study._

"_Yes, dear, come in. What can I do for you? Any more visions?" He asked kindly._

"_As a matter of fact, I had a new vision just yesterday, Sir."_

"_Tell me about this vision, Miss Potter."_

"_Well, I was looking through my own eyes in this one; I wasn't a third party observer or something like that. Anyway, it was raining... and there were spells, jinxes and curses being cast in every direction. It was like a battle, Professor."_

_Dumbledore stood up, put the tip of his wand on Jolie's temple and extracted the memory from her. She continued to explain her vision._

"_Well," she said, "There were no conversations in the vision. I was just staring at Remus, and he was staring at me with a very sad expression on his face. And then... Sir, I don't quite understand, but there was suddenly pain."_

"_In the vision?"_

"_Yes... I felt a faint trace of it myself. It was pain coming from the chest. Well... coming from the heart," she frowned._

"_And then?"_

"_That's all there is to it, Sir."_

_There was silence._

"_Sir," Jolie talked tentatively, "Do you understand my vision?"_

_He nodded gravely, "I think so, yes. But it is only a guess. But fortunately, my guesses are quite good."_

"_Yes, Sir," Jolie smiled. "Do you think it has anything to do with... with that Harry? Harry Potter?"_

"_I think it has everything to do with him."_

_And then Jolie asked, "Sir... I don't understand what I saw... could you—?"_

"_I will let you figure out your vision yourself, Jolie. You will understand in due time."_

"_Oh," she replied, a trace of disappointment in her voice. "Okay. Well, thank you, Sir. Goodnight."_

_She turned towards the door._

"_Jolie?" Dumbledore called out softly._

"_Yes, Professor?"_

"_This vision of yours... It may hold many meanings for you right now, but the truth of the matter is, there is only one message it is trying to relay. It must come true. If it does, it will lead the future to the right direction. It will lead to the birth of this... Harry."_

"_Who is Harry, Sir?"_

"_The one who can defeat Tom."_

"_Voldemort, you mean?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it important that he is born?" she asked curiously._

"_It is important," Dumbledore nodded. "And it is very essential that he lives."_

_Jolie looked thoughtful. And then Dumbledore asked her, "Are you ready to face whatever dangers may lie ahead, dear?"_

_She looked slightly taken aback but adapted the conversation quickly. "Yes Sir. I am."_

_There was a short pause before Dumbledore asked, "Even death?"_

_Jolie swallowed. "Even death, Professor."_

_He smiled sadly at her. "Very well. You may go."_

"_Goodnight, Sir."_

"_Goodnight, Miss Potter. Sleep well."_


	60. I Love You More Than Everything

**just to make it clear: this chapter happens in the middle of harry's third year at hogwarts. he and remus were having lessons on the patronus charm. this was BEFORE they found out that sirius was innocent and not the one responsible for lily and james' deaths.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY. CONGRATULATIONS FOR BEARING WITH ME SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER. :) LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

60. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVERYTHING

_Sixteen years later: 1993_

"Professor Lupin?"

"Ah, good evening, Harry! You arrived just in time for your lessons."

"What exactly can make a dementor go away, Sir?"

"Well, since dementors feed on sadness and fear, it's pretty obvious that they are defeated by happiness," Remus smiled warmly at Harry. "Anyway, a corporeal patronus is the hardest to make, Harry."

"A corporeal patronus?"

"It is a patronus that has a defined form. It's usually an animal and it depends on the caster of the spell as to which form his or her patronus will take."

Remus led Harry to a chest. "Now, here is our boggart-dementor, Harry. You know what to do."

He opened the chest and a dementor immediately swooped down. "Expecto... Expecto Patronum..."

"Come on, Harry, you can do it," Remus muttered.

Harry felt fear flood through him, but he didn't let it get the best of him. He was brave. Just like his parents. "Expecto Patronum... EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

From Harry Potter's wand erupted a silver cloud-like substance and it formed some sort of shield. The dementor couldn't come any closer. Soon, he defeated it and it fled back into the chest.

"Excellent work!" Remus praised his student. "Here, have some chocolate."

Harry accepted it and then afterwards, they practiced more with the dementor and he was starting to have an easier time casting the patronus charm.

After an hour, however, they were both starting to be sort of fed up. They started talking about random things. And then Harry asked Remus a deep question.

"Sir, what were my parents like?"

Remus smiled sadly. "They were the best kind of friends anyone could ever get. Lily was a sweet, sweet girl. You have her eyes, Harry, precisely the same shape and colour of her eyes."

As Remus continued to tell a few details about the story of his childhood, it started to rain.

"James, on the other hand, was quite the troublemaker in his younger years, but he toned down when he and Lily started going out," Remus smirked and Harry laughed. "He was a very loyal man. A very good person with a big heart. You look exactly like your father, Harry."

Harry remained silent before asking, "Professor Lupin... what form does your patronus take?"

A ghostly trace of sadness crept up Remus' face. "A wolf," he answered.

"A wolf?"

"Expecto Patronum," Remus muttered. From his wand erupted a large, white, bear-like wolf. It pranced around the room and Remus smiled.

He took out a picture from the inside of his robes. It was rather old.

"Harry, look here," Remus gestured him to come closer, "These are your parents... right there."

"Who are the others, Sir?"

"Well, these were the newest members of the Order of the Phoenix. This was taken in January 1977. There I am, next to Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black? That person who escaped from Azkaban?"

"Yes. And then over there," Remus pointed to another part of the picture, "is Peter Pettigrew. He died before Sirius was arrested for your parents' murder."

There was silence as the rain became harder. There was a strike of lightning.

"Sir, who's this?" Harry pointed to the girl next to Remus. She had an elegant smile, eyes full of happiness and jet black hair just like James. She was very pretty.

Remus sighed. "That was Jolie Potter."

Harry looked at her questioningly. "Jolie Potter?"

"Your fathers' half sister."

"Sir," there was a trace of hope and longing in Harry's voice, "Is she... is she still alive?"

"No. She died one month after this photograph was taken," Remus said somewhat bitterly. Harry did not press the topic any further.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Remus called out.

It was Hermione and Ron.

"Good evening, Professor Lupin," she smiled. She was carrying a furry cat with a squashed face. It leapt out of her arms and settled on Remus' desk. "Crookshanks, no!"

"No, it's perfectly fine, Hermione," Remus stroked the cat behind the ears. He stared at it, "She did love cats... never learned to be an Animagus, though," he muttered to himself.

"What was that, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Remus jumped. "Nothing," he said hurriedly.

"Anyway," Hermione said a bit weirdly, "We've come to fetch Harry, Professor. He has quidditch practice and Wood didn't know where to find him. Ron and I did, though."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry I kept you from your practice, Harry," Remus apologized.

"No, it's alright, Professor," Harry said.

Remus looked out of the window and into the rain. "You fly as well as your father did," he said a bit sadly.

Harry didn't answer but just stared at his professor, wanting to ask more questions.

"Harry," Hermione said impatiently. "The match with Hufflepuff..."

"Okay, okay," he hissed at her. And then he said to Remus, "I'll see you tomorrow at class, Sir."

"See you tomorrow," Remus replied. "Good luck against Hufflepuff," he smiled to Harry before turning to the window again.

Hermione picked up Crookshanks from Remus' desk.

When the door to the office closed, Remus took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at the picture of The Order again.

He looked at all the people he lost who were important to him there. James, Lily, Peter, Sirius... and her. Jolie.

There she was next to him, and they were holding hands.

A lump rose in his throat as another loud crash of thunder came from the sky.

He cast another patronus charm and watched the white wolf prance around gracefully around the room. He remembered what it was like with her.

How they first met.

How he was too nervous to tell her how he really felt.

That day at Hogsmeade with her, Lily and the Marauders.

How Sirius persuaded him to confess to her about his feelings.

And when he did, how he found out she felt the same way.

Their first kiss and how they both fell asleep in the Common Room on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

How his friends teased him about her.

How he felt when he suddenly found out she was a shape shifter.

Their fight, which caused her to spend a day with the same people who would kill her—the Slytherins.

The Christmas Ball.

Her dance with Sirius, and how he felt immensely jealous about that.

How they made up with each other in the Room of Requirement. Remus smiled at that memory. His patronus became brighter and it danced more around his office.

How they found out that she and James were actually siblings.

Their time in Forks with Jacob, Uncle Billy, Bella and Cassiopeia.

Justin's death... Their hardships... All that pain and tears.

How he pretended to be with Nymphadora and how Jolie pretended to be with Snape.

The time that he and Jolie made love with each other... until Jacob interrupted. Remus chuckled to himself as he remembered that night.

The Valentines' Ball.

The battle in the storm... Remus' chest tightened with anger. His patronus faded a little.

And it faded a little more when he remembered that dagger piercing Jolie's heart.

Unknowingly, tears sprung out from his eyes. He had been trying to ignore the pain ever since she died.

The rain went on harder outside as he strived to remember her laugh, her smile and that certain sparkle in her eyes. The soft touch of her skin... The gentle feel of her lips...

And then suddenly, Remus' patronus whisped away and disappeared, just like a cloud. But despite every hardship he's gone through, every cherished memory he was sure will never happen again, every person who's left him...

Despite Jolie Potter's death, he believed that a cloud will always have a silver lining... even in the most harrowing storm.

Remus inhaled the scent of the room as another memory filled his mind again:

"_I love you," Jolie whispered sixteen years ago._

"_I love you, too," Remus said._

"_More than anything?" she asked, a smile curving on her lips._

_Remus smiled back as they embraced each other tightly and then kissed._

"_More than everything."_


End file.
